The Hybrid's Kiss
by brierose92
Summary: Caroline has been tasked by a thousand year old soothsayer to recover the lost hybrid king and return him to the French Quarter. A Valkyrie, she's lived and breathed a hatred for leeches and none more than the Hybrid King, but when she is face to face with him, and he claims that her destiny is to remain by his side. SEE THE UPDATED VERSION ON ARCHIVEOFOUROWN
1. Prologue

I do not own Vampire Diaries or Immortals After Dark

 **Excerpt from the Living Book of Lore**

 **The Lore**

"... and those sentient creatures that are not human shall be united in one stratum coexisting with, yet secret from, the man's."

Most are immortal and can only be killed by mystical fire or beheading.

Immortals are born mortal until the reach their mortal prime, usually around 20s or 30s. where they "freeze" into their mortality.

A vow "to the Lore" is binding, both physically and mentally, no immortal can break one

 **The Vampires**

"In the first chaos of the Lore, a brotherhood of vampires dominated by relying on their worship of logic and absence of mercy. They sprang from the harsh steppes of Dacia and migrated from Russia to New Orleans."

Each adult male seeks his Bride, his eternal wife, and walks as the living dead until he finds her.

A Bride will render his body fully alive, giving him breath and making his heart beat, a process known as blooding.

The Fallen are vampires who have killed a victim by drink to the death. Distinguished by their red eyes.

Two vampire armies continue to war: The Horde, which consists mostly of the Fallen, and the Forbearers, a legion of turned humans, who do not drink blood directly from the flesh.

 **The Valkyrie**

"When a maiden warrior screams for courage as she dies in battle, Wöden and Freya answer her call. The two gods give up lightning to strike her, rescuing her to their hall, and preserving her courage forever in the form of an immortal Valkyrie daughter."

They take sustenance from the electrical energy of the earth, sharing it as one collective power, and giving it back with their emotions in the form of lightning.

Eyes fire silver with strong emotion.

Without training, most can be mesmerized by shiny objects.

Currently Lead by Nïx the Ever Knowing, Proto-Valkyrie, Nucking Futs Nïx

 **The Horde**

 **"** In the first chaos of the Lore, a brotherhood of vampires dominated by relying on their worship of logic and absence of mercy. They sprang from the harsh steppes of Dacia, and migrated to New Orleans, were the seat of their king still rests."

The Horde revere two things in their King: that he worships the Thirst, and that he is a legitimate.

The Horde was created by Esther over a thousand years ago, using blood from Dacian Vampires to do so.

Dacian vampires are born, Horde vampires, with the exception of the Mikaelsons, are made.

The Kingdom was split in two with the establishment of Elijah as the King of the Vampires in the Western Hemisphere and his uncle, Demestriu as King of the Vampires in the Eastern Hemisphere.

With Demestriu's death at the hands of his own daughter, the Horde kingdom is now ruled by a single king from the Western Hemisphere.

Currently ruled by Mikael, who seized power by imprisoning the true heirs, his own children.

 **The Forbearers**

"... his crown stolen, Kristoff, son of Demestriu and cousin to the Mikaelsons, stalked the battlefields of antiquity seeking the strongest, most valiant human warriors as they died, earning him the name The Gravewalker. He offered eternal life in exchange for eternal fealty."

Do not drink directly from the flesh

Maintain clear eyes, free of bloodlust

 **The Lykae Clan**

"A proud, strapping warrior was taken in his prime by a maddened wolf. The warrior rose from the dead, now immortal, with the spirit of the beast latent within him. He displayed the wolf's traits: the need for touch, an intense loyalty to his kind, an animal craving for the delights of the flesh. Sometimes the beast rises..."

Each Lykae possesses the Instinct, an inner guiding voice, like a voice whispering in the mind

Mate for Life. Over eternity, they seek their fated one above all things, revering matehood as other species do gods.

When the beast rises, Lykae's eyes are ice blue.

Ruled by Lachlan and Emmaline the Unlikely, from the Royal seat in Kinevane, Scotland

 **The House of Witches**

"... immortal possessors of magical talents, practitioners of good and evil."

Mystical Mercenaries who sell their spells.

Separated into five castes: warrior, healer, enchantress, conjuror, and seeress.

Lead by Mariketa the Awaited.

 **The Sept of Sorcerei**

"The Sept forever seek and covet other's powers, challenging and dueling to seize more - or more darkly, stealing another's sorcery..."

Born with one innate power, their root power.

One of the physically weaker species of the Lore, they use elaborate armors to protect their bodies. Eventually they held metals - especially gold - sacred.

A sorceress becomes a Queen, when she masters a power, no other could rival hers

Ruled by Morgana, Queen of All Sorcerei

 **The Accession**

"and a time shall come to pass when all immortal beings in the Lore, from the Valkyrie, Vampire, and Lykae... must fight and destroy each other."

A kind of mystical check-and-balances system for the ever-growing populations of immortals. Occurs every five hundred years. Or right now...

 **Prologue**

There's a world that lives just out of sight of the one we live in now, hiding in plain sight, we brush off the miracles that they achieve as mere coincidence. Located in party rich cities they flourish, where tourists excuse their antics as alcohol rich delirium. They are the Lore, the immortals that secretly run the city, and many have called New Orleans home for the last century. Valkyries, vampires, witches, berserkers, werewolves and many more, walk the city while an ever-present war is coming to a boil right in the heart of the French Quarter. Niklaus Mikaelson, and his older brother Elijah, two of the world's oldest immortals sit on the dual thrones of New Orleans, a cruel and capricious King of the Hybrids, ruling beside the icy King of The Vampires, slaughtering all who oppose them. To the forces of Veritas, the alliance for good and protection of mankind, Klaus represents everything they fight against. However, just when Veritas planned to strike against Klaus, he and his siblings vanished. The planned strike was seventy years ago, and there had been no sign of the Mikaelson siblings since. The Lore was stunned when rumors surfaced of his capture, whispering that every second he endured captivity was a moment more excruciating than the last. Some said he burned alive repeatedly almost every day, others believed he had sunken next to the Valkyrie Queen Fury at the bottom of the ocean, doomed to drown over and over again for the last seventy years. His surviving hybrids searched relentlessly but none found him. The forces of Veritas soon realized they needed to find both kings, no longer was he the tyrant to be deposed, but the unfortunate lesser of two evils, at least with Niklaus and Elijah there were rules and boundaries. Horrifying rules and boundaries, but rational beings could be negotiated with, madness could not. With his disappearance, his father had taken the vampire throne of New Orleans in his iron fist. It was well known the forces that ruled the Louisiana city would only accept a true heir to the thrones of both Vampire and Hybrid, every pretender was been drawn and quartered in the middle of Royal street.. With Elijah Mikaelson's disappearance, the throne of the Vampires of the western hemisphere remained vacant, until the arrival of Mikael to the French Quarter. Three hundred years ago, the kingdom of the vampires had been deemed too large for anyone regent, and was split into two, the Western and Eastern hemispheres. Elijah had ruled the Western Hemisphere, and his uncle Demestriu had ruled the , with Elijah missing and Demestriu now dead, Mikael united the two hemispheres placing the vampire capital in New Orleans.

Veritas thought Klaus harsh? His father Mikael was a hundred times worse. He was a venomous tyrant, slaughtering tourists and locals alike, littering the streets with their bodies, causing New Orleans to become renowned as a murder capital. Having control over the Vampire kingdom, but struggling daily against Klaus's remaining hybrids, who only answered to their king. The human council, composed of the mayor and other important public officials, some of the very few humans who knew of the existence of the Lore, pleaded with the forces of Veritas to rid the city of the plague of Mikael, even if that meant finding Klaus and returning him to the throne. Veritas agreed that something needed to be done about the vampire….


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Quest

Annika calmly escorted the Council out of the front door of Val Hall, to all outwards appearances she appeared the gracious hostess but those who knew her best, her Valkyrie sisters, felt the storm brewing underneath. With the resounding thud of the front door, Annika returned to the living room where Valkyrie sat on every available surface, from the couches haphazardly laid out, to the top of the grandfather clock that was always six hours ahead. Taking a deep breath, she looked to the room, "Well?"

Valkyrie began shouting, voices overlapping, "Return Klaus to the throne? No Way!" "Sending a Valkyrie to find him is suicide!" "How dare Veritas volunteer our faction to find the hybrid king!" They kept escalating their volume, until cracks in the windows appeared from voices bordering on a Valkyrie shriek. Waving her hand in impatience, causing the Valkyrie present to turn their volume down. Plopping down in a spare arm chair, she sounded exhausted when she agreed, "I know that our faction should not have been volunteered for this search and rescue mission, but we have no choice. All of Veritas agreed that we are the most likely to come back from an encounter with Klaus. We must send one of our sisters, we have no other option."

Annika looked around the room waiting for someone to volunteer, understanding when no one raised their hand, many of the Valkyrie had personal experiences with the hybrid and would much rather let him rot in whatever hell he was currently experiencing. With another deep sigh, she looked to their soothsayer, Nïx. Though one of the most beautiful of all the Valkyrie, she was also driven insane by the ever-present visions that whirled through her head, and she'd lived through three thousand years of them. She lived more in the future than in the present, and the rare moments of lucidity were to be taken advantage of. Her black hair was loose with two tight braids that shot back from her temples, reminiscent of her ancient Norse upbringing. She stared blankly at the wall, and her bat, Bertil, cuddled in her arms. It was Regin the Radiant, her skin emitting an ever-present glow, and Nïx's partner in crime, who elbowed the soothsayer to gain her attention, and answer Annika's unspoken question.

Nïx hung her head backwards off the couch, the bat flying to perch on the edge of the sofa, looking upside down at Annika. "You want to know who must go to rescue the bastard hybrid king?"

Annika nodded, and all Valkyrie were silent, dreading that their name would be called by the soothsayer. If you were to be chosen there was no choice, you were going, Nïx was more than just a mad immortal, she was the most powerful seer in the Lore, you ignored her words at your own peril. Nïx tapped her chin in thought, still hanging upside down from the couch. After a few seconds of thought, she was flipping right side up and was raising her hand in the air, "I know! I know! Call on me!"

Annika pointed to Nïx as if calling on her for the _Price is Right_. Jumping up, excited, looked vacantly around at the room, before announcing the group that would find the hybrid king. "To find the hybrid that you seek, a group of four must meet, from the vampires, the Ripper whose guilt consumes him, from the witches, the one who struggles with being the last, from those fashionable Sorceri, the one who makes you doubt what you know, and from the Valkyrie," She paused dramatically spinning around with the grace of a ballerina, with her finger pointing out, "the one who's light shines the brightest."

She held her breath as she slowed her spin, making a clucking sound with her voice, like the wheel from _Wheel of Fortune_. Coming to a stop, pointing at the Valkyrie that stood behind Annika's right-hand side. Annika had two adopted daughters that she'd loved as her own, one was not present, probably snuggled up with her werewolf husband, back in Scotland. The second was one of the youngest Valkyrie present she'd barely frozen into her immortality, and after the debacle with Emma this past year, Annika had barely let her out of her sight. Annika shook her head immediately standing in front of the much younger Valkyrie. "No Nïx, we can't send her, I just lost Emma to a dog, you would have me lose Caroline on a suicide mission!"

Caroline, placing her hand gently on her foster mother's shaking shoulder. Her blonde hair braided around her head in a pseudo crown, her blue eyes sparkling with determination, she calmly moved from Annika's shadow. Stepping in front of her, with a serenity that earned her the respect of several of the violent Valkyrie, appreciating her battle readiness; considering the vacant eyes of Nïx, saying simply, "I accept." Before turning on her heel and heading to her room to begin packing.

Annika sent a glare at Nïx for naming Caroline, who's bout of lucidity seemed to be fading, and followed the young blonde Valkyrie to her room. Caroline was more than just a Valkyrie; she was a symbol of hope to her coven. When a female warrior dies courageously in battle, Wöden and Freya strike her with lightning, removing her to their hall in Valhalla, pregnant with an immortal Valkyrie daughter. At least that was how it had been, thousands of years ago, when most Valkyries were born. Wöden and Freya were gods, and gods were powered by prayers, and there weren't exactly alters to ancient Norse gods on every corner. But somehow, when Elizabeth Forbes had screamed for courage as she strode forward in battle, a police officer, hoping to save children from human trafficking, an ancient crack of thunder boomed through the clear sky. Every Valkyrie had felt down in their bones, the presence of their parents. Nine months later, a full Valkyrie daughter had arrived on the steps of Val Hall. The first full Valkyrie to be born in over a thousand years. Many within their coven believed that her birth meant that the coming Accession, would see the Valkyrie victorious. Others worried that their gods had spent their last powers on a full-blooded Valkyrie daughter because they'd hoped it would prevent their extinction. The golden Valkyrie with baby blue eyes, became a symbol of hope.

Caroline, focusing on collecting the supplies she would need for the journey, purposely ignoring Annika hovering in the doorway. Mentally listing off the potential things she could possibly need on a journey to find five immortals who had last been seen when poodle skirts were all the rage, _what does one need when rescuing some of the Lore's most dangerous immortals?_ Despite this trepidation at her targets, she couldn't ignore a thrum of excitement radiating down her spin, her very own mission! Reaching under her bed to grab to the long circular tube that held her two razor sharp short swords, she affectionately pulled them out to admire them, before slinging them over her shoulder. she was one of the most proficient warriors in this medium, seconded only by her aunt, Regin the Radiant. Then again, her aunt had been studying for the last thousand years, so she gave herself a little leeway.

Annika, understanding her foster daughter would not be persuaded from this foolish quest had to stop herself from forbidding her to leave Val Hall. The first words Caroline said over her shoulder were proof of her plan to see it through. "Who are the other three?"

She leaned against the doorway as Caroline continued to pack, ticking off on her fingers the other three individuals that Nïx mentioned. "Regin said that she's summoning the other three to Val Hall now. The first, the Vampire, would have to be Stefan Salvatore, formerly known as the Ripper of Monterey. I heard that he's pledged his allegiance to the Forebearers, despite having red eyes, he's been supposedly abstaining from drinking straight from the flesh since Kristoff found him almost a century ago." She could barely keep her disgust for vampires out of her tone. Vampires were eternal enemies of the Valkyrie. Annika moved over to hop on the dresser that Caroline was pulling clothes out of, stuffing them into a duffel. Peeking at Annika, she gestured her hand for the other Valkyrie to continue.

"The Witch would be your good friend Bonnie Bennett," Caroline's eyes snapped up at that.

"Bonnie? Why would you think that the witch is Bonnie?" She obviously felt fine risking her own life, but she wasn't about to throw her still mortal best friend into harm's way. Immortals froze into their immortality at their prime, living and dying as mortals until that time. Bonnie was still extremely vulnerable.

Annika rolled her eyes, "Everyone knows that she's the last of the Bennett line, and the most powerful Bennett to boot. She's second only to Mariketa in raw power." Mariketa the Awaited was the leader of all Wiccae and had recently killed a _god._ Bonnie was posed to become the witch's right-hand, that is, if she could get control of her unstable powers.

Caroline, about to argue that it could be anyone else, suddenly decided against it. Annika had translated Nïx's vague predictions for over a thousand years, and everyone in Lore knew that Nïx was never wrong, shed trust her foster mothers interpretation. Guess the young Bonnie was about to be thrust into the harsh reality of the outside world. Cocooned in the Animal House of Witches since birth, Bonnie barely experienced the Lorekind in New Orleans, Caroline couldn't imagine where they would be forced to go to find the hybrid king.

Annika continuing, while Caroline started zipping up the duffle bag and slung the cylinder containing her swords over her shoulder. "The last is the tricky one, the sorceress. It's Katerina Petrova, though I'm told she prefers Kat now, the Queen of Illusions, she and her twin sister, Elena, Queen of Persuasion, haven't officially aligned with Pravus or Veritas. We assume that she's, in typical Sorceri fashion, were waiting to see which side is going to win, then join the fray." Annika uttered this with all the disdai she felt for those who wouldn't take a stand in a battle, along with the general hatred Valkyrie felt for the fickle Sorceri species.

Nodding and slinging the duffle over her shoulder, she walked out of her room, ignoring the eyes of the curious Valkyrie. This was her first quest, first mission, her first anything really. Unlike Emmaline, her foster sister, she felt no desire to leave Val Hall, after all it was on Emma's little Paris adventure that the Lykae had caught her. If she'd listened to Caroline… Shaking her head, she'd gone down that road before, she eventually came to terms with her sister's choice to stay in Scotland with her new hubby. Emma even extended an invitation to Caroline to come to their Castle in Scotland whenever she wanted. Not that Caroline would ever take her up on that offer, yes, she forgave Emma for picking him over her coven, but she did not forgive the Lykae for making Emma make the choice. She wasn't bitter about it, _she wasn't._

Jogging down the stairs, she heard the front door of Val Hall open and close, and the hiss of several Valkyries along with several muttered curses aimed at the vampire hesitating in the entryway. Caroline glanced towards the door, quickly noticing Bonnie standing frozen clutching an overstuffed backpack, her gaze consistently darting to the vampire standing next to her. Walking briskly forward to stand next to her best friend, she placed a calming hand on her shoulder, before taking in Stefan Salvatore. His dark blonde hair was unkempt in a style that mortals paid hundreds to imitate, and leaner than she expected; however, she noticed beneath the relaxed pose was someone who could commit great violence. Attempting to convey a nonthreatening aura to the hissing lethal beings, Caroline sensed he was on edge, shocking her when he looked directly into her eyes, taking them off the room of predators. His eyes told her everything in an instant that she needed to know about his intentions and whether he would be a liability on this trip. His green eyes, which were still tinged slightly red, were blatantly haunted by all he'd done and seen but most of all, they were kind and considerate. Caroline prided herself on being able to read people, and within a few seconds of meeting Stefan Salvatore, she knew that they were going to be friends. It was a lesser known fact in the Lore, that when a red eyed vampire forbeared for long enough, the red eyes that would distinguish them as someone who had drunk a being to death, would slowly fade to the color they were before they turned. It was so rare that a vampire, after being red eyed, could not kill for long enough to complete the process.

Hitching her bag over her shoulder again, she glanced back at Regin, "The Sorceress?"

Regin shrugged, "Called her house, the bitch picked up, I told her what was up and she hung up, saying that finding Klaus was the least of her priorities."

Looking to Nïx who was cuddling the bat perched on her shoulder, hopefully she was having a rare lucid moment, "Can we proceed without her?"

Nïx snickered, petting her bat and as if no one else was in the room began talking to the animal, "They never listen do they Bertil? What did I say? What did I say?" The last sounding as if she'd genuinely forgotten. Without another word, she leapt up striding towards her room.

Looking at Stefan and Bonnie, "Looks like we're going to have a pay a visit to this Sorceress."

Bonnie was obviously nervous, Sorceri and witches tended to not get along. Patting the witch's hand reassuringly, she glared probingly at Regin, who easily stated, "She lives over on Audubon St, one of the big fancy mansions."

Caroline nodded to the pair, who followed her out the front door of Val Hall. She casually offered up, a lock of hair to the cloaked beings that hovered around the manor. The Ancient Scourge, were an unfailing form of protection, but came at an enormous cost. The spectral beings required payment in Valkyrie hair to enter and leave the manor, and when they collected enough to create a braid, they would have control over all Valkyries for a brief time. Another problem, for another time. Noticing Stefan looking around in shock at the metal poles stuck in the ground, even flinching slightly as the marked lightning struck them. Valkyrie gave off lightning with strong emotion, and Val Hall was almost always lit up like the Fourth of July.

Shifting her bag on her shoulder, she moved down the street to her aunt Myst's house, the only place she could park her brand-new Mercedes-Benz without the other Valkyrie feeling free to use it. Their motto may be "Share and Share Alike" but not all of them prescribed to that ideal. Caroline's secret motto was more like "touch and die." Plus, Caroline saw how her aunt Nïx's Bentley was treated and would dread such a fate to befall her treasured car.

Her aunt, Myst the Coveted, was out with her new leech husband, a general in the Forbearer army, Nikolai Wroth, scouring the country side for his brothers. Not that Caroline particularly cared where he was, _leeches doing leech business._ It still stunned her that not one but two of her aunts had fallen in love with the species. To say the Valkyries hatred of vampires ran deep was a colossal understatement. Pulling the garage opener from her bag, she ignored the other luxury cars in the garage, Valkyries liked luxury, inheriting Freyja's acquisitiveness. Her new black Mercedes, renting herself out as a sell sword for various operations, but limited herself to domestic travel only, Annika's requirement, had taken forever to save up for it, and its onyx paint reflecting in the luminescence lights, made her feel great satisfaction.

Driving a fast car was better than sex for her. At least any sex she'd had. Based on the screams and lightning she'd seen and heard coming from her aunt's house, she was doing something wrong.

She'd only slept with two Loreans in her immortal life, a woefully low number if the nymphs were to be believed. The first was shortly after she froze into her immortality, with a berserker whom she'd grown up with, and was still friends with today. Matt. The second, her boyfriend of five years, a werewolf named Tyler. They ended up breaking up because he'd cheated on her, Lykae had one mate out there chosen for them by fate, but Tyler cheating on her with some unnamed nymph was a dagger in her already troubled self-confidence.

Sighing out loud, earning an arched eyebrow from Bonnie, she shook off thoughts of her lackluster love life, placing her duffle carefully inside the trunk of her car. Bonnie and Stefan followed her lead, however, she noticed Stefan seemed to be sniffing around uncomfortably, most likely smelling remnants of Wroth around. Vampires were notoriously territorial and defend their homes viciously, Stefan was no doubt wary of being uninvited in another vampire's home.

Scoffing in disgust, if anyone should be uncomfortable with him being here, was revealing her aunt's house to this _leech_ , it should be her. Snapping the trunk shut loudly, making the vampire to jump with surprise, and Caroline smothered a smirk.

Moving briskly around, entering the car. Bonnie quickly claimed shotgun, and the vampire climbed silently into the backseat. Glancing at Bonnie ramrod straight in her seat, and smiling menacingly, "Looks like we're off to see a sorceress."

* * *

Reaching up to pound on the proud entryway of the sorceress's house. She heard the echo from within, but no response came. Reaching up again, she tried the doorbell, but noticed that the wires were hanging disconnected, appearing as if they had been ripped from the wall with no care for rewiring. Someone hated to be bothered.

Sighing she shifted her shoulder against one door and looked to Stefan, indicating the other. "Step back Bonnie."

Working in tandem the Valkyrie and vampire burst through the entryway of a Sorceress's mansion. The hallway was whitewashed, everything from the walls to the floor, even the arched ceiling was a glittering white. Instead of producing the sterile image it should have, it sent chills down her spine thinking that the color choice was deliberately picked so blood splatter would be stark against it. The House of Witches may be mercenaries selling their spells for money, but Sorceri, often killing other Sorceri for their powers, were the far vicious and selfish of the two-magical species. The house echoed with odd, out-of-place laughter, causing her to crouch into a defensive stance and move slowly forward.

Pulling her two short swords out, twirling them in her hands, gesturing silently for Bonnie to stand behind her. The frightened young witch was quick to cower behind the protection of the Valkyrie, she wasn't proficient in weapons like Caroline or supernaturally strong and fast like Stefan, even her magick too unreliable to create adequate protection. Creeping further into the entryway, her senses on high alert, looking for any sign of the sorceress. They made it all the way to the sweeping black staircase leading to the second floor before she heard an amused voice come from the landing on the upper level. "I wasn't expecting any guests today, what about you Kat?"

Glancing up, she saw the twin sorceresses on opposite landings glaring down at the three individuals who had broke into their house. Both twins were beautiful, their skin exotically tan, with dark brown eyes and lustrous brown hair. The one who spoke up, Elena, her hair pulled back into a ponytail, the straight mass reaching almost to her waist, immediately giving off the innocent vibe, and her clothes were surprisingly modest for a sorceress. Leather pants tucked into knee high boots, with a gold tank top baring only brief teases of her midriff. Instead of the typical Sorceri mask, she used gold glitter to create the illusion of a mask leaving her face bare of other makeup, again radiating the pure image.

"No, I wasn't expecting anyone to so rudely enter our home, Elena. Shall we teach them a lesson about entering a Sorceri abode?"

Glancing to the opposite landing, Kat stood as the exact opposite of her twin. Where Elena radiated purity, Katerina emitted wickedness. Her hair was loose in huge ringlet curls, and her lips were painted blood red, her drawn on mask was black reaching all the way to her hair line and surrounding her dark eyes, till they looked like the only light in darkness. Katerina wore a gold breastplate, molding to her breasts and locking tightly with her matching golden choker. She wore the same leather pants as Elena but had placed gold armor over her thighs, and strapped a sword to her mostly bare waist.

Surprising her, it was Stefan who spoke first, "We've come from Nïx, Elena. Kat needs to come with us for a recovery mission."

Elena's eyebrows rose in surprise, "What recovery mission is he talking about Kat?"

Kat shook her head, "Some foolish errand about returning the Mikaelsons to New Orleans."

Caroline spoke up to answer that preventing a war from Mikael was far from a foolish errand, but Elena interrupted, her voice twined with shock, "Mikaelsons? As in all of them?" Making eye contact with Kat and Caroline noticed the concern and fear in her eyes. Looks like Kat had some history with the illustrious family. Elena continued, her worry lowering her voice, "As in Klaus," a swallow of fear from the Sorceress, "and El –"

Kat quickly cut her off, "It doesn't matter who we're supposed to rescue, I told the Valkyrie on the phone, that finding the Mikaelsons was the least of my priorities."

Caroline's irritation rising at the way the sorceress coolly dismissed their quest. _It was a real quest!_ _They were trying to prevent a war!_ She wasn't going to let some arrogant sorceress ruin this chance to prove herself, to be not just _a_ Valkyrie, but _the_ Valkyrie. Her voice, harsh with impatience, glancing at both sorceresses not letting her short swords fall, "You know the consequences of ignoring my aunt's prophecies, even a Sorceri cannot be so foolish."

Katerina, clearly the more lethal of the two, lifting her hand daintily to her chest, "Foolish? _Moi?"_

Before Caroline could think of an appropriately cutting response, another voice echoed through the house, "Elena? Elena, I swear if you and Kat have been stealing from the bank again…"

A dark-haired, gorgeous vampire came up behind the demurer sorceress putting his hands on her hips and kissing her neck lovingly, with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, arrogance and devilish humor radiated from him. "I didn't realize we had guests."

Looking briefly down at the trio below, Caroline couldn't help but notice the similarities between the vampire holding the sorceress and the one standing beside her. Raising her eyebrows at Stefan, gazing up at the vampire she assumed to be Elena's husband, another Forbearer. His eyes twinkling with mirth, his already pale complexion lost all semblance of color when he finally studied the group in earnest. Moving with vamp speed, he bolted down the stairs to stand just inches away from Stefan, his hand shaking as he reached out, "Brother?"

Flinching when the stranger's hand touched his face, recoiling as if burned, forcing Caroline to feel the need to interfere in this awkward family reunion. Shielding Stefan and giving him the chance to gain some semblance of composure, she stuck her hand out in a defensive manner at the new vampire, "Listen, I don't know who you are, but you see we're kind of on a time crunch, and Nïx says we need this second-rate sorceress to come with us, so it would be great if we could just get going."

With only the slight warning of Kat's black nails clenching the railing, she was trapped in one of the Sorceress's famous illusions, instead of the entryway, she was suddenly surrounded by the bodies of her loved ones. Annika's mouth hanging open on a silent scream of anguish, her own sword impaling her stomach, Emmaline, her foster sister, a wasted shell with patches of fried skin calling her name, and Bonnie, burning at the stake. The stench of Bonnie's burning flesh choking the air, making Caroline gasp, clawing at her throat, _why couldn't she breath?_ As quickly as it began the illusion ended, gulping in clean air as she glared at the Sorceress.

Enjoying herself, Kat inspected her nails, exerting no effort at all to create such torment for another immortal, arching a perfect eyebrow, "You were saying?"

The dark-haired man's eyes not wavering from Stefan, who was avoiding eye contact with a forced aloofness. Without removing his eyes from the blonde vampire, he called to Kat, "Go with them Kat."

Kat sputtered at this order, "They want to fetch the Mikaelsons-"

Briefly glancing at his sister-by-fate, "You _owe_ me, Kat. I'm calling the debt."

Kat grimaced briefly, tapping her nails on the wood, before groaning, the debt Kat owed was obviously large enough that she saw no other option but to acquiesce to his request. Turning away from the banister, disappearing into one of the rooms on the upper level, Caroline heard the sorceress muttering under her breath, and the slamming of drawers. Raising her eyebrows in surprise, turning back to the dark-haired man, "Uh, I'm definitely missing something. Who exactly are you?"

The man's seductive smile spread across his face, "Name's Damon Salvatore, Blondie. I'm that saucy sorceress's brother-in-law." Glancing affectionately at Elena, who lit up at his glance, but again nervously glanced at Stefan.

Following her gaze, eyebrows coming down in confusion at Stefan, "Salvatore?"

Stefan didn't meet her gaze, looking at the floor with unnatural interest. Damon answered instead, "Yes, darling, me and the perpetual forehead frown are related, brothers, in fact. However, more interesting tidbit, I haven't seen him in a century-and-a-half, I foolishly thought he was dead."

Though his voice sounded amused and seductive, Caroline detected something dark and tortured vibrating within him. His face smiled, and his voice charmed, but it's all a front for a twisted man; however, he'd only to look at Elena and his face lost its dark shadows. Caroline recognized the look, Emmaline's husband, Lachlan, wore the same starstruck expression whenever his gaze fell on his new wife. She couldn't hold down the tide of jealously that rose at yet another happy couple forcing their joy on others. Why couldn't she invoke that emotion in another? Was there something wrong with her?

She portrayed the brave, fierce warrior to the world, living with warriors of legend, it was an easy thing to imitate, but the bravery was always a front, masking her anxiety. She worried far too much what other people thought of her, creating the kind of debilitating insecurities that ruined her last relationship. Tyler grew sick of having to constantly reassure her, breaking up with her after five years even though he hadn't found his mate, growing tired of her neurotic insecurities, turning to a nymph instead.

"What did you do for Katerina to owe you?" Bonnie's weak voice breaking the silence.

"He didn't do anything important." Kat intoned from above, a duffle bag thrown over her shoulder, descending the stairs with confidence, glancing at Caroline, "Ready to go?"

With a brief glance at the three of them, Katerina Petrova, Queen of Illusions, was striding out the front door without a by your leave, turning only briefly around to glare impatiently at the three immortals, who were stunned at how easily she changed her mind. "Well, are you three coming or what?"


	3. Chapter 2

There were very few things that caused Klaus to react to in the last seventy years. He'd trained himself to show no outward emotion when tortured, despite the agony he felt when he or his siblings were ripped open every single day. Each day one of them was dissected, a group of scientists repeatedly scoping out their organs before throwing them out, forcing their immortal bodies to painfully regrow them. As one sibling re-grew a liver, another was having it taken out. Mikael hadn't seen fit to just imprison his children, he wanted to punish them from every day they'd had him in hibernation. For over two hundred years, Klaus's witches kept the powerful immortal in stasis, until seventy years ago rebellious vampires, angry with Klaus's reign over his hybrids in New Orleans, slaughtered the entire coven guarding Mikael, freeing him.

Today Klaus was strapped to the table, the operating room surrounded by his siblings' cells looked in on the operation room, his siblings wincing in horror as the doctors moved to split him open. Rebekah lying on the floor, she'd been operated on the most recently, and could barely move in her cell. The first ten years of capture, they'd attempted to escape from this prison, but there were no exits and the entire island, including the doctors, were mystically protected. Eventually their pursuit of escape was deemed fruitless. Unless a chink in their enemy's armor presented itself, they were never getting out of here.

 _BOOM!_ Klaus's ears twitched at the unexpected sound. A distant slam from somewhere in the complex, causing him to raise his head. The scientists hearing too dull to notice it, continuing their sadistic operation, Klaus sniffed the air, but the chemicals from the lab, were so powerful his hybrid sense was nullified. Looking to his siblings but barely moving his head, he couldn't let the researchers on to the disturbance. Calling out in Aramaic, "Brothers, did you hear that?"

Elijah was the first to look up, he was the strongest currently, his day to be tortured tomorrow. Each week the schedule of operation was different preventing any kind of plan. The extra two days in the week never falling concurrently and with no discernible pattern. Closing his eyes, listening closely, trying to hear over the whirl of the drill that was being used to crack open his brother's ribs. With his eyes closed, he focused his hearing on the struggle happening in the far south of the building, the distinctive clash of metal against bone, giving him reassurance that it wasn't some drill or more humans arriving. Only members of the Lore used swords.

Preparing himself, when he called out to his brothers and sister, continuing in Aramaic "Looks like we've got company…"

Finn stirred, and Kol moaned as he stood up. Rebekah couldn't stand but managed to crawl over to the wall to sit up, the painful process of regenerating her organs, taking so much out of her. Sitting up she called out in the same ancient language, "Who are they?"

Their chatty nature finally drawing the attention of the doctors, assuming it was an attempt to spare their brother more pain, they purposefully ripped out Klaus's stomach, causing an open-mouthed howl of pain. His focus on the newcomers, the 100% focus he needed to show no outward emotion was compromised. Feeling his vision faltering from the pain, flickering towards black, he struggled to stay focused, this could be their only chance to escape. The fighting becoming louder, Klaus noticed that Elijah began pacing in preparation.

Even the doctors started to hear the commotion, especially when what sounded like a sonic shriek echoed through the complex, causing one of the weaker doctors to pass out as blood dripped from his ears and cracks forming in the glass of his siblings' cells. The four other doctors reached for the emergency switch, slamming the thick steel doors down on the operation room, blocking out his siblings' cells.

The blackness closed in on Klaus as another shriek reverberated through the complex, he knew that shriek. A Valkyrie was somewhere in the building and was declaring war on her enemies. Normally the sound would have made him alert, but the loss of blood and organs dulled his senses. A massive explosive rocked the complex originating from inside his siblings' cells. Hoping against hope, that this group was here to rescue them and not eliminate them. Seventy years ago, he'd despised the idea of being dependent on others for his goal, but he understood that the circumstances were different now.

He had enough focus left to notice that his torturers were now being tortured themselves, appearing to see something that no one else could. Three of them clawed at their own eyes, the last cried in a fetal position muttering to himself. Struggling to lift his head as the steel doors bent in and were thrown across the room. The blackness and blurriness to fade together, and three hazy figures appeared in the massive hole-in-the-wall. He could have sworn something tugged deep within him, before he could evaluate it, he blacked out, but he heard the softest whisper from the Instinct: _yours._

* * *

Caroline stepped over the moaning scientists, Katerina's illusions made them go mad. They wouldn't be able to torture anyone ever again. _Mental Note: Do not ever piss off Kat._ Releasing the siblings first, they'd saved the operating room for last.

In the center of the room, the once vaunted hybrid king laid with his chest split open and several vital organs missing. He'd passed out from the pain, glancing down at what was removed taken from his immortal body, he should have blacked out a long time ago. She quickly yanked off his bonds, she worried over how she was going to move him from here without causing more damage. Contemplating this, a cultured voice intoned from the doorway. Klaus's brother, Elijah, His voice was cold and clipped, but tinged with brotherly concern, "You have to close the wound, for him to begin regenerating. He'll still be out for about another twenty-four hours."

Caroline nodded, wincing, as she grabbed a medical stapler and began to pull the hybrid's skin over his mostly empty chest. With a glance at Elijah, she motioned him closer, the need to hurry was paramount. Guessing based on the massive satellite, the scientists were required to check in daily, or reinforcements would arrive. If the reinforcements did arrive, they wouldn't be able to fight them off, the Mikaelsons were in bad shape. Their small group could take out the small amount of guards. She tried to keep the pity out of her eyes, seeing what walking skeletons they'd become. They were ghosts of their former selves, barely kept alive by the scientists, keeping them weak and discouraging attempts at escape.

During training with her aunts, she'd regrown several organs it was an excruciating process, and she never had to regrow this many and never all at once. Feeling a twinge of sympathy for what the hybrid king would have to go through in the next twenty-four hours. She and Elijah reached down together, placing rough gauze onto the surgical staples, moving closer to the unconscious hybrid, he carefully lifted him over his shoulder.

Clearing her throat, she quickly commanded the entire group's attention. Elijah kept shifting the heavy hybrid on his shoulder, and she motioned the large group to follow her out the giant hole that Bonnie left in the side of the building. The storm they had flown through, seemed to be getting worse. Looking around, she saw that the private plane that they'd landed in was shaking about in the rough wind. She ran towards it, the only way off this island was sitting there and she wasn't about to lose it in some freak accident. Throwing open the cabin door, she gestured the whole group inside. Having secured everyone in the plane, she threw a frantic glance at Bonnie.

The dark-skinned beauty glanced nervously around her, before crossing her legs and concentrating. The violent shakes kept buffeting the plane, tossing them roughly about, before finally coming to a standstill, when Bonnie's unreliable magik came through, managing to protect the plane from the storm outside. She let out a big sigh of relief, before glancing at Caroline with a smile. Her smile, quickly faded, registering the horror on Caroline's face. Reaching up to touch her own face, drawing away it dripped with dark blood. Caroline moved towards her, but her eyes rolled up and blacked out before Caroline got there.

Caroline's terror at Bonnie's nosebleed and black out almost rooted her to the spot, by the time she snapped out of it and lunged forward to catch her, one of the Mikaelsons was already holding her. Kol, she believed his name was, had caught her in the most delicate embrace, pulling her close to his gaunt body. Momentarily taken off guard, glancing at his handsome face, he was so vulnerable for a moment, she could easily read into his soul. Bonnie was his Bride. It was written all over his face. She also knew her horror at their situation was evidently displayed on hers.

Kol looked up at the Valkyrie hovering over him, her face conveying her disgust at his hold on the witch, for a moment, he clutched the witch closer to his body in instinct. _He had to be grateful to her_ , he reminded himself, she'd saved his and his siblings lives, so he begrudgingly handed the unconscious witch to her. Gritting his teeth as every single cell of his weak body fought against giving his Bride up. Before imprisonment the thought of finding his Bride had horrified him. _One woman for the rest of his very long life?_ He never understood why the gods designed most Loreans with one predestined mate. He had no desire to be tied down for all eternity. But that was before, with the sight and smell of the witch, he understood why so many immortals searched tirelessly for their mates.

With Bonnie in her arms, she precariously carried her to the bed near the back of the plane. Laying her gently down, she grabbed a moist towel, wiping the blood off her best friend's face. She spoke softly to her unconscious friend, ignoring that the other immortals could totally hear her, "I'm so sorry Bonnie, I shouldn't have let you come on this mission. I knew it was too dangerous. I knew."

Absorbed in caring for her best friend, she barely heard Elijah approach her, wiping at her eyes, she glanced up at the poised immortal, inquiring curtly, "What?"

Elijah took a step back, immediately deciding against comforting the fierce Valkyrie. "I was hoping to inquire if you happen to have anything for us to consume, we can't be weak in case we are surprised by more of those despicable scientists."

Calling out to Stefan, so she wouldn't have to move from Bonnie's side, "Do you happen to know where we placed all that spare blood?"

Stefan, forcing himself to tear his eyes away from the female Mikaelson, answered calmly, "I packed them away in the back."

Moving carefully through the group of injured immortals, he removed bags of blood from the mini fridge cuddled into the right side of the bed, Caroline had laid Bonnie on. Wincing again at the bright neon green colors that the room was decorated in, he'd asked Caroline about the horrid design when they'd first boarded the aircraft, she'd shrugged and mentioned that her Aunt Regin had an extremely warped sense of humor.

Filling his arms with bags of O-, he made his way out to the injured vampires. Passing a bag to one of the brothers, who'd barely spoken, Finn, he believed his name was. Throwing one in the direction of the younger one, Kol, who's gaze was still locked on Bonnie, the bag thudded against his chest and Stefan shifted deliberately, blocking his view of the young witch. Despite having known the young witch for only a few short weeks, he felt extremely protective towards her, and was not going to let a Mikaelsson, anywhere near her. He moved on, politely handing another blood bag to the second eldest, Elijah, easily the most approachable. Looking to the injured hybrid still in his arms, he handed an extra bag to Elijah, to feed the hybrid. He approached the bright couch towards the front of the plane, closest to the cockpit, where the only female Mikaelsson was resting. His newly blooded heart was painful in his chest, his Bride was so skinny, having been deprived of nourishment for the last seventy years. Sitting next to her, he gently lifted her head, and guided the blood bag to her lips, waiting until she'd drained the bag before throwing it carelessly over his shoulder. She blinked open her murky eyes, blue with tendrils of red streaking out from her pupil, stuttering out, "Thank you." Before passing out again, Stefan did not move from where he sat, Rebekah's head resting on his lap and her blonde hair falling between them.

Once all the immortals, including the unconscious hybrid, had consumed their blood bags they looked to the Valkyrie that appeared to be running the show, their faces blatantly displaying curiosity and suspicion. She was surprised by how quickly their health seemed to improve with the aid of a single blood bag, some of their gauntness was gone, their cheeks filling slightly, they would be completely healed if they were to feed completely. It was that dark thought that snapped Caroline back into business mode.

Gesturing for Elijah to move closer, bringing the healthier siblings into the cockpit. Katerina was lounging in the captain's seat, her painted-on-jeans on full display as her feet were popped up on the console, she was filing her dark red nails with a dismissiveness that made Caroline almost believe that they hadn't been in one of the most harrowing rescues of all time. However, after the three weeks that she'd spent with the Sorceress, she knew that her "I couldn't care less" demeanor was all a facade. She in fact cared too much what people thought of her, caused by her numerous heartaches in the past, she'd built an almost impenetrable exterior to keep others out. She'd discovered this all by the involuntary flinches and long searching looks when she thought no one was looking. Caroline had seen her aunts do the same thing, especially Regin. Regin the last of the radiant ones, had learned to count by the vampire scars left on her mother. Knocking her feet off the console, she sat in the opposite seat, turning the chair to face the legendary immortals.

"I suppose you'd like to know who we are, and why we're here." Exhaling an exasperated sigh, taking out that many humans with mystical weapons wore on her, and she couldn't wait to catch some sleep. The three immortals nodded, Katerina had returned to filing her nails.

"My name is Caroline, I'm a member of the Valkyrie coven of New Orleans, the vampire in the back, is Stefan Salvatore," Stefan stiffly raised his hand, not moving as Rebekah's head was cuddled in his lap, "The young, _mortal_ witch is my best friend Bonnie Bennett, and the sorceress is Katerina Petrova." Kat didn't even glance up.

Caroline continued, almost managing to ignore the stiff stances of the three Mikaelsson brothers that stood before her, "We are the chosen champions of Veritas, handpicked by Nïx the Ever Knowing herself, to find the hybrid and vampire king and return them to their thrones."

Kol spoke first, his voice filled with mischief, "And why in the world would Veritas need to rescue Niklaus and Elijah? If anything, I would think you would rather leave us all to rot for another hundred years."

Elijah nodded in agreement, his warm eyes turning cold in an instant, _be careful of that one,_ Caroline thought. "Veritas needs a legitimate heir to the Vampire throne, and right now your brother is the lesser of two evils. Mikael has reigned in his stead since Elijah's disappearance and has brought utter havoc to the city. He constantly wars against the Hybrids still loyal to Klaus and has caused panic to grip the Quarter. He and his henchmen drain tourists in the street, causing New Orleans to become an even more dangerous place. The Mortal Council petitioned Veritas and we agreed."

Kol spoke again, "So now that you've rescued us, what's to stop us from draining you dry and returning home?"

Caroline couldn't contain her laughter, even Kat chuckled at the arrogant immortal, "Because the second you make a move towards me, Katerina will have you seeing your worst nightmares made real, and…" Moving so quickly that they couldn't track her until her voice came from behind Kol, and her sword was placed at his throat, "I'd have lobbed your heads off the second you underestimated me."

Relaxing, she pushed the younger Mikaelsson towards the older two, before sauntering back to the enclosed bedroom in the rear of the jet, Kat close on her heels.

Elijah sighed deeply, falling into the chair that had just been vacated by the Queen of Illusions. "We do as they say; we owe them a blood debt for breaking us out. And if what they say is true, we must save all our strength for Mikael." Leaning into the seat attempt to rest his eyes comfortably for the first time in seventy years, Finn took the co-captain's seat, and Kol moved to sleep on the opposite couch that Niklaus had been laid on. Not before he'd hissed at the unfamiliar vampire holding his sister, the vampire hissed back with far more protective venom than Kol's. He raised his eyebrows in surprise at the action. This vampire clearly had a death wish, making enemies with a Mikaelson.

Kol had met the soothsayer, Nucking Futs Nïx, once in the bayou over a century ago. She'd shaken her finger at him, when he hissed at her, saying glibly, "Be careful, Kol Mikaelson, and heed this, when your Bride's death seems imminent, remember that the darkness does not stare back, _it winks_." To this day, he had no idea what she meant, shrugging it off as Nïx being well, Nïx. But he did know that she did absolutely nothing without purpose, she'd given him and he was guessing two of his siblings their predestined mates, if Elijah's glares of longing at the Sorceress and the way Stefan was holding Rebekah were any indication. He wondered what the rest of her intricate web would reveal and knowing deep down this was far from over.

* * *

Waking up to the puke worthy interior of the plane, she winced at the mending of her broken bones from the night before. Her fractured wrist was mostly healed and the long gash along her back a faded scar by now. _It's awesome to be immortal._

The filtered sunlight came through the small plane windows, both Bonnie and Katerina were in bed with her, all three cuddled up against the chill. It was funny how easily the sorceress had melded into their friendship, as if she was always meant to be there. Coming closer to Bonnie, she noticed that her breathing was even and her sleep was no longer deathlike. Shaking her slightly, Caroline nearly cried at Bonnie's husky, "Five more minutes…"

Kat turned onto her side, continuing to sleep, Sorceri were a physically weaker species of immortals, so she'd sleep as long as Bonnie did. Their physical weakness was the reason the Sorceri clad themselves in armor from head to toe, revering gold over all other metals, making up for what other immortals were born with. Caroline snuck out of the back room, closing the door silently shut behind her. The rest of the immortals were still resting, the hybrid king appeared to have moved from unconsciousness to a fitful sleep, the blood seeping into the neon yellow couch, becoming soaked with his blood. Silently moving to the hybrid's side, with his face finally clear of blood she was surprised to see how devastatingly gorgeous he was. With dark sandy hair, and a face that would make angels weep in jealously, he was the hybrid king that people both feared, and coveted. He was everything her aunts had warned her against, _but I can't very well let him bleed out some more onto this couch, can I?_

Grabbing spare paper towels from the bathroom, she pulled up the Henley shirt he was dressed in and looked at the staples beginning to tear at his healing skin, when he tossed in his sleep. Pulling out a pair of pliers that she'd stolen from that perverted lab, for just this occasion, she carefully began to remove the bloody staples from the hybrid's healing skin. She was almost to the final staple that was lodged at the base of his sternum, when his glowing ice blue eyes, his irises rimmed with blood red, snapped open, his need for blood and his need for her, became tangled together for a brief second. Unable to distinguish between the two, he lunged forward, and attacked.

Stunned the hybrid could even open his eyes with his injuries, she didn't sense his hands moving to her arms and yanking her throat to his mouth. She became completely apprised of the situation when his fangs breached her skin, and the surprising amount of pleasure it gave her for the briefest of seconds. The feel of his fangs imbedded in her neck was so shockingly erotic, she moaned loudly before remembering where she was. Outraged and dismayed at being taken unaware, _Aunt Regin would have a field day_. She shoved the hybrid off her, breaking away from the leech that had taken her blood. It was almost difficult, he was inherently strong, but he was still weakened greatly. Reaching for her short sword, she moved towards him tempted to hack off his idiotic head and be done with it. Elijah caught her sword hand before it could strike the blow.

Looking at her bleeding neck, he winced, his voice morose, "I apologize for that, my brother… he doesn't know what he's doing. I'm sorry but spare him. Please."

Glaring at the elegant brother through narrowed eyes, nodding her head silently, she jerked out of his hold, heading for the cockpit, the sooner they were back at the bayou the better. She was so enraged, mostly at herself, she didn't hear the broken voice whisper to Elijah, "Protect her. _At all costs."_ Before he passed out again.

The sunny sky smiled down at them, and she prepared the plane for take-off. Caroline hated that the sunny sky was there, that it existed at all, when her mood was so turbulent. She was muttering to herself, ignoring the fact that Finn sat in the co-pilot seat, and heard every word. "Stupid girl, know better, how many times has Annika said? Stupid leeches."

Finn tactfully did not comment and sat silently the plane began to speed up, preparing to take off. Taking a cue from him, she sat in stony silence, as the plane took off. They reached cruising altitude before she noticed that Finn had clutched his chair so tightly that he was leaving deep imprints in it. "What's your problem?" She snapped.

Finn was quiet for a beat before he asked in a shaky voice, "How are we in the air right now?"

Caroline almost hit herself for another oversight, "Duh! Sorry forgot about the seventy years in prison thing." Airplanes, especially private ones, where not a common experience for immortals before they were taken. With Finn listening attentively, she attempted to explain basic aeronautics, and tried to cover other basic technological upgrades handing him her iPhone, so he could see for himself. Glancing covertly at the stoic immortal, she recalled the rumors whispered about the reasons he'd removed himself out of the line of succession, letting his younger brother, the methodical and cool Elijah, take the throne in his place. The rumors were his Father did not approve of his Bride, and issued an ultimatum, forcing Finn to either give her up or abdicate. Only Mikael would be so arrogant as to believe that he could be more powerful than Fate. He abdicated immediately and devoted his time to loving his Bride. Caroline was sure, there were more to the story, but it was an intimate thing to ask a stranger.

He was flipping through games when Bonnie came into the cockpit, sliding the door closed behind her. With a breath of relief, she leaned on Caroline's chair, her color was better and Caroline felt the crushing worry about her lessen slightly.

Finn, sensing they wished to be alone and took her iPhone into the back, ignoring Caroline's protests, closing the cockpit behind him. Bonnie plopped into his vacant seat, considering Caroline, "Sorry for scaring you last night Care."

Caroline breathed deeply as the terrifying scene played on a loop in her head, "You should have told me that you were exhausted from all the magic that you'd used. I would never push you to put yourself in danger, you know that Bon. I would have found another way to save the plane."

Snorting, Bonnie threw her feet on the dash, Katerina was obviously a bad influence. "No, you wouldn't have, and we would have been totally screwed."

 _Yep, Kat is definitely a bad influence_. Caroline shrugged, neither confirming nor denying, but she felt that Bonnie was right, on all accounts. The young witch was quiet for a moment, gazing pensively as the ocean flew beneath them. She crossed her arms, and then uncrossed them again, a nervous tick betraying her inner anxiety. A tell Caroline knew well, she was uncomfortable. Caroline looked at her one eyebrow raised, "Something up Bon?"

Bonnie shifted again in her seat before spilling the beans, "It's weird you know? We try to stop an evil by rescuing an evil that is just a little less evil. The fact that Nix sent us here, makes no sense. Why did it have to be the four of us?"

Caroline had the same thought many times while traveling here, "Who knows why Nix does anything? I know to follow her instructions, and that's it." There was always a method to her aunt's madness. It just sometimes too centuries to be fully realized.

Bonnie sighed again, moving her arms up to cushion her head with her hands. "I just don't know what's going to happen when we get home, I just get the feeling that this is far from over."

Caroline shook of the involuntary shudder at Bonnie's words, concentrating on the plane again. Return the hybrid to New Orleans, mission over. That's all she'd signed up for, that was all she'd be involved with. A sense of foreboding cascaded over her when it came to the Mikaelsons, requiring her to keep their interaction to a minimum. _Rescue the king, return him to Veritas, go on long deserved vacation._

Bonnie gazed out again, standing only briefly to use the restroom and to get snacks from the back. Her snack run resulted in her radiating annoyance on her return to the cockpit. Heaving a loud breath, she plopped down into the co-pilot seat, a green tube of Sour Cream and Onion Pringles clutched in her hand, her favorite stress eating snack.

Bonnie flipped a Pringle into her mouth, before asking, "What's that guy's problem anyway?"

Caroline could make an educated guess about who she was talking about, Kol. "What happened?" Caroline kept her voice carefully neutral, not betraying her knowledge of Bonnie's new status as a princess of vampires and Bride to Kol. She would do nothing to push them together, relying on Bonnie's own hatred of vampires to keep them apart.

Bonnie shrugged, not realizing she was inhaling the Pringles. "Nothing. But the whole time that I was back there he was staring at me as if he was going to either jump me or kill me. As if he was flickering between the two the whole time. It's irritating." She huffed slumping down into her seat, still munching on the chips.

Caroline's mind blanked for a second on how to proceed, obviously Kol didn't tell the young witch about her new status, Caroline knew her best friend well, and pushing Bonnie towards the leech by telling her was the opposite of a good idea. From what Caroline knew of Kol Mikaelson he probably resented Fate deciding he was to be with one woman for the rest of his immortal life. Before he'd become immortal, he had been a skirt chaser, often never seeing the same woman twice. A Vampire's Bride was everything to their species, a sign from Fate that it was the one person you could be happy with. But the pairings were anything but smooth, especially if they hailed from two different species. For some reason, Fate has decided that Kol would never be satisfied without Bonnie. Bonnie would feel guilty if she knew that he would never be happy without her, compelling her to give him a chance. _Freyja help her, if that happened._

Caroline buried her inner through process, shrugging deceptively, "Maybe he was just waiting for you to let your guard down and suck your blood, like that bastard hybrid did to me." She could not completely veil the disgust in her tone, and it was enough to cause even Bonnie's hatred for the vampire species to the fore. She scoffed at the healing skin on Caroline's neck, and made fake retching sounds.

A few minutes later, Kat joined them, with a similar huff of irritation. She didn't delve the source of her frustration, she never did, but Caroline felt a shiver of foreboding about why Nix had chosen such a random group of immortals for this rescue mission. Nïx was legendary for sending Valkyrie's off on missions only for them to blood someone or become someone's mate like Emma and her aunt Myst.. She was pissed for not thinking of it before. _Bonnie blooded Kol_ , she thought with shuddering in disgust, _Stefan was blooded by the female Mikaelsson,_ that pairing she didn't mind so much, she wanted him happy, _and judging by Katerina's irritation, the formal Elijah had rubbed her the wrong way._ She'd bet that each of them were to blood one of the Mikaelsons. That _bitch_!

Flipping on autopilot, grabbing her emergency pack she headed for the back of the plane. She didn't glance at any of the Mikaelsons as she stomped to the back room, hoping that the silencer spell Bonnie had placed on the room, would hold up. Digging through her pack, she grabbed the sat phone, and two things of nail polish preparing herself to full on blow up at her aunt. The bitch had set her up! She'd set all of them up! Did she bother to ask if they were ready to be in relationships? No! Caroline was only forty years old! She wanted to have fun, to go on more missions, to gain a page in the Book of Warriors, there was so much more she wanted to do. Stuff she couldn't do, if a hybrid would be following her, with the deluded idea that she was his mate!

She dialed the number she'd known since preschool and waited as the phone at Val Hall rang. Placing the sat phone to her ear, she shook the nail polish and began to paint her nails with A List red. Nïx answered on the second ring. "Hello! Chicky Chick! How'd the rescue go?"

Caroline tried to take a deep breath before she blew up, "Aunt Nix, did you send the four of us, not because of our stellar credentials, but because we happened to be the mates of the entire Mikaelson Family?!" and the calmness she'd been striving for, flew out the window.

She heard Nïx shaking a bottle of nail polish on the other end, preparing herself for a long chat, the Valkyrie loved nail polish, since it was the only way they could alter their appearance. "Well, Caro, I sent you and your friends on this little vacay, because I needed the hybrid king to be on his throne, to stop Mikael's plans from coming to fruition." Another shake of the bottle, "I knew that the witch needed something that would help her gain control of her powers, enter a former playboy prince with destructive tendencies, who's a lightning rod for her powers. The Ripper, to be honest his brooding face was starting to get on my nerves so I sent him off to find his Bride, simple enough. The sorceress was a tricky one, I needed her to pick a side in this battle, she could be a very crucial ally, so I sent her to become the Bride of one of the most noble leeches in history, one who is sure to side with Veritas."

Nïx paused, and Caroline prodded her on, "And me? Your own niece sent like a brood mare to become the mate of a half dog/half leech?!"

Nïx sucked in a breath, appalled, "As if I would ever send my niece to such a fate. He defies foresight my dear, I couldn't tell you if you were his mate even if I wanted to. I sent you to be a leader to these lost souls, to bring them back safely, and get you away from the coven for a while."

Caroline was surprised that her aunt hadn't intentionally set her up, and she knew she could be freaking out over nothing. There was a very big chance that she wasn't even the hybrid's mate, since she would just make him miserable. Managing to relax herself enough to thank Nïx before hanging up and heading back to the cockpit. On the walk forward she took the time to study the Mikaelsons spread out on the four couches.

Rebekah cuddled into the side of Stefan, who was reading a newspaper quietly to her, both the picture of domestic bliss. Caroline stuck her tongue out at Stefan childishly on an impulse, but to her surprise he returned the gesture. Maybe Rebekah would help loosen him up a bit, lighten the shadow of memories always present in his eyes. It must be so much easier when you knew instinctively you were destined for each other. Most same species couples acted like Stefan and Rebekah, the easy companionship of a confirmed fated bond. While others…

Elijah stared blankly at another newspaper, laid out in front of him, trying to subtly glance every few moments at the closed cockpit door. Agonizing over every second that it remained locked against him. Flashes of resentment and burning lust mixed in, giving her the feeling that this wasn't the first time that Elijah had encountered Kat. The cool and composed Elijah was quickly becoming unraveled by the saucy sorceress. She'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy watching him coming undone, just a little. Kol was the worst, he'd combed his hand through his hair at least a dozen times in the last minute, looking in the exact opposite direction of the cockpit door, trying to prove that he could care less about Bonnie's whereabouts. _Prove to who exactly?_ His tense posture gave him away instantly, she almost felt bad for the leech.

Finn, looking up from her iPhone, a genuine smile on his face when he waved, going back to gazing at the phone. There was a pretty good change she was never getting it back. She barely spared a glance at the unconscious hybrid, noticing that he'd stopped bleeding and appeared to be fitful, as he grew back his organs. Re-growing them was almost as painful as losing them, and she personally hoped he was experiencing was especially painful, _he deserved it after the way he'd tried to make her lunch!_ Scoffing at herself _, how had she ever thought of herself as his mate? What hybrid would ever lay his hands on his mate in anger, and try to suck their blood? None._ The fact that he'd sipped even a few drops of her blood, made her feel the need to take three showers with a piece of lava as a loofah.

Moving quickly the rest of the way to the cockpit, pulling the door shut behind her. Her hurried pace, garnered a delicately raised eyebrow from Katerina, and a questioning look from Bonnie. She ignored both, shooing Kat from her seat, so she could take the plane off auto pilot and begin her descent into Louisiana. Get the two kings to New Orleans, then get out.

* * *

After a rather bumpy landing at an airstrip just outside of New Orleans, Caroline winced when she stood up. _Note to self: get more flying lessons from Aunt Cara._

Gingerly massaging her back, walking to the back of the plane to alert the Mikaelsons. She wished she had a camera to capture the look of terror on their faces, despite Finn having explained to them about the plane, they all looked frozen in their seats, several of them leaving their hand prints permanently molded to the interior. Snickering before moving to the back room and slinging on her pack, grabbing her three companions' packs as well. Tossing Stefan's in his general direction, handing off the other two, as they came out of the cockpit. With the reappearance of the two women, Elijah and Kol were once again rigid.

Elijah shifted towards Katerina as if he wanted to speak with her; however, before he could open his mouth she gave him a withering glare, turning away, but a flash of indecision and regret displayed on her face that only Caroline saw. _She's hiding something._ Kol was doing his best to avoid looking at Bonnie and trying to look at her at the same time. Stefan tucked Rebekah under his arm and lead her off the plane, the vampire couple oblivious to the massive amount of tension.

Strapping her pack around her waist, disembarking from the plane. The landing strip was eerily empty, and the lack of any kind of life, not even cicadas humming in the trees, sent a shiver of suspicion up Caroline's spine. Grabbing her sat phone in one hand, she closed the private plane's door with the other. Waving at the other immortals to be quiet, she dialed in to Val Hall. Aunt Regin picked up on the first ring.

Shouting over what sounded like bomb blasts in the background, "Hey little niece! This isn't exactly the best time!" Her usually unflappable aunt sounded slightly frantic.

Caroline cuddled the phone to her ear, pulling out her other short sword, keeping them at the ready. Transferring unease onto her companions. All of them forced Elijah, who'd flung the injured Klaus over his shoulder, closer to the plane, forming a semi-circle of protection around the two kings. "No kidding! Something's not right here too, just landed and something's… off." Caroline called.

Regin continued to shout over the attack, "Well, better find somewhere safe to hole up, we have an army belonging to Mikael marching on Val Hall! Number one priority is protecting those leeches! Oh shit!"

A clashing sound, followed by a dial tone, she assumed that her aunt had dropped the phone, in combat. No worry assailed her, Regin had survived far worse predicaments and she didn't have time to idly worry. She had her own troubles.

Hair raised on the back of her neck, glancing longingly towards the SUV that was left behind by her aunts for her return. Sitting there for almost twenty-four hours, the possibility that their enemies had gotten to it, placing explosives, was simply too high to risk. Looking to the left, the bayou woods were thick and would be easy to lose anyone who attempted to follow them.

Jerking her head in the direction of the woods, cautiously moving the group towards the swamps. Halfway to safety, she heard the shout of war, shortly before fire came raining down, breaking into a sprint, they headed for the safety of the woods, the fire demons repeatedly summoned the balls in their hands and launching them. One deadly ball of fire headed directly for Bonnie, Caroline screaming her name, but Bonnie's mortal reflexes were too slow to move out of the way in time. Caroline was too far, but she ran forward anyway. She was too far, and the ball too close.

Just before the fire was about to roast Bonnie alive, Kol lunged in front of her, taking the fire ball to his chest. Groaning in pain as the fire burned away his flesh, Bonnie lurched forward, catching the falling Kol in her arms, reaching around his body to throw out a bolt of magic in retaliation. several of the closest demons disintegrate to ash at her strike, their remains swirling in the humid air. She didn't even bother to bask in her unreliable magic coming through, she quickly looped Kol's arm around her neck. Continuing forward with the group, luckily making it to the woods before any more fireballs hit their party. The demons had retreated at Bonnie's almost effortless destruction of their brethren, most likely to regroup before continuing their pursuit.

Taking a deep breath of relief, enclosed by the dense woods, Caroline kept them moving forward at a grueling pace for several hours, until Bonnie was about to pass out on her feet, and pleaded for a respite.

Caroline glanced around at the bayou nervously, the feeling of being watched lessening, but the need to get away from the hybrid had not. Peering anxiously at her surroundings, stomping hard on the ground, making sure it was solid enough to sleep on, and agreeing that they could stop for a rest. She slung her pack off her shoulders, rolling them from the relief of its weight.

The unseen cicadas hummed loudly now, drowning out the other ominous sounds from the Louisiana swamp. The thick humidity felt like a sweltering blanket the farther they'd moved, all of them drenched in sweat. Ignoring her companions, she pulled her shirt off, leaving her bra to cover herself, and wrung the sweat from her shirt. Living with the loud, immodest Valkyrie, she'd never been trained to be shy of her body, she also knew how good she looked, standing there with her shorts crinkled with sweat, and her expensive bra cupping her generous breasts. It was only when compared to her ethereal aunts by a third party did her insecurities set in.

Pulling the wrung-out shirt back on, looking back to her party, all of them seemed to be intensely focused on their separate tasks. Elijah was trying hard to not look in the direction of Kat, who was purposefully bent at the waist, causing her shorts to hike up, digging through her pack. When she straightened, she sent a smirk of triumph in Caroline's direction, and Caroline couldn't help but smile back. Kat, renowned in Lore for being a vicious tease was going to lead him on a merry chase, a part of Caroline almost felt a twinge of sympathy for the King of the Vampires. Poor guy had no idea the kind of vixen that fate had paired him with, Caroline was going to enjoy this. The staunch Elijah being brought low by a sorceress? She could sell tickets to this.

Glancing around, she sighed at their circumstances, wandering aimlessly through a swamp, avoiding fire demons and gods knows what else. For the first time in her life she needed advice, and because her aunts were under attack or busy with other things, the only people she had on hand were: a witch, sorceress, four legendary vampires, and a Ripper. _Lucky me._

She cautiously approached the fire that Bonnie summoned, pulling the injured Kol closer to it. They surrounded the fire seeking some familiar comfort, a type of comfort that was almost a foreign entity to most of their party now. Crossing her legs, she plopped down, between Kat and Bonnie. No one spoke, which she found strange, for being siblings they sure didn't act like it, she expected mindless chatter and teasing.

Clearing her throat, gaining the attention of the group, "I was supposed to deliver the hybrid and vampire kings to New Orleans, hiding you both within my Coven, a place Mikael would never dare enter until it was time to strike. However, my Coven is no longer an option. We need somewhere to hide, and quickly. Anyplace related to the Valkyrie is compromised. The reason I bring this up is," _deep breath_ , "Any suggestions?"

The fire crackled loudly, putting them all on edge. Rebekah, who'd regrown most of her organs, looking healthier by the minute glanced at her two injured brothers, before speaking. "I might know a place. If it is still standing after all these years." She was leaning back into Stefan's chest, using him for support and warmth. He twirled a lock of her blonde hair around a finger, savoring its silky texture. _Had he ever felt anything so soft?_

Caroline centered her attention on the blonde vampire, waiting for her to elaborate. However, it was Elijah that continued, "It's an old plantation, near here, but it might be destroyed by now."

Every word was ringing bells in her head, "Are you talking about a big white plantation house, with oak trees that line all down its dirt road?"

Finn nodded this time, had she thought that they didn't act like siblings? Each sibling spoke in turn, like they shared a hive brain, all instinctively attuned to the other.

Caroline nodded, "Well good news is, we're really close if we are thinking of the same place. Bad news is, it's a public place, you have to book a tour, so I doubt that we'd be safe there."

Rebekah spoke again, each word dripping with undisguised malice, "Believe me, Valkyrie, the humans will be no problem for us."

Caroline jumped up in disgust and outrage by the blatant desire to kill that was flickering in Rebekah's eyes, "No! No way in hell, will I take you there to slaughter a bunch of innocent people!"

Just as she was about to storm off in a huff, Elijah's calm voice washed over her, "I vow to the Lore to not harm a single human beneath the plantation's roof."

Caroline whipped around, a vow to the Lore was utterly binding, physically and mentally, if Elijah was required to protect himself from humans while there, the vow would prevent him from doing it. Elijah glanced at Finn who continued, "I too vow to the Lore, to not harm a single human beneath the plantation's roof."

Both Elijah and Finn looked to their little sister, who repeated the vow with the biggest pout on her face, "I vow to the Lore to not harm a single human beneath the plantation's roof." Stefan placed a soft kiss into her hair when she finished.

Caroline returned to her seat satisfied, but she was surprised when the injured Kol muttered the broken words as well, "I vow to the Lore," hacking cough of pain, "to not harm a single human beneath the plantation's roof." With his vow uttered, he looked up at Bonnie, who was gazing at him at surprise and confusion. Caroline did not see the utter vulnerability on his face that Bonnie saw, that moved her on a soul deep level. Caroline didn't stop the disgusted scoff at Bonnie's softening, which caused the witch to move away from the prince.

Caroline transferred her irritation at the still unconscious hybrid, his forehead dripping sweat, she purposefully looked away, he wasn't worth her time.

Her voice, clear with authority she announced, "We'll move towards the plantation in a couple hours, once Kol is able to walk again."

The white plantation was exactly as Caroline remembered from when she was young, Annika planned a day for just Caroline. Taking her for a day to experience a life of mortality, they had sipped mint juleps on the porch and watched the mortals gape at the plantation. It was still one of her fondest memories. The oaks still lined the streets, leading to the stately house. Looking at the picturesque landscape and manor, she would have expected nothing less of the vampire royal family. She'd heard their tastes had run towards extravagant.

Opening the door, the dark interior greeted them, Caroline reached blindly for the light switch before flicking it on. The bright lights caused them all to wince, before they wordlessly broke up to double check the house for any surprise visitors. Satisfied that they wouldn't be attacked in their sleep, she trudged upstairs heading for the master's suite. Unhooking the red velvet ropes that surrounded the centuries old furniture, she plunged face first onto the fluffy duvet. Hearing an identical landing next to her, she turned her head. Kat, landed next to her, falling asleep almost immediately. She envied Katherine's ability to shut it all out, to let nothing but her immediate goal consumes her.

At a soft knock at the door, she pulled herself up to see Bonnie standing nervously at the door to the bedroom. Curious about why the witch hadn't face planted into bed with them, she asked softly, "What's up Bon?"

Bonnie picked at her cuticles, looking anywhere but at her. Alarm bells going off in her head. "Bonnie?"

Finally, the dark-haired girl looked at her, "Promise not to hate me, Care?"

Swallowing deeply, she followed the ebony girl into the hallway, shutting the master door behind her. All the other immortals had retired to different rooms in the massive house, the only light still on was the hallway. Bonnie twitched with her nerves, "I just want to make sure he's okay through the night Care, he saved my life."

The alarm bells that were ringing in her head before were blaring now, with the words RED ALERT flashing. "You stay away from the leech, Bonnie. He's not good enough for you. He could save your life a million times and still not be worthy of you."

Her borderline condescending speech had the opposite effect, instead of being cowed to seeing her way of thinking, Bonnie got stubborn and indignant instead. "Don't tell me what to do Care. You're not my mother, no matter what you say I'm going to do what I feel is right. And right now, that is checking on Kol and making sure he doesn't die from his injuries during the night."

Scrambling to think of another tactic, if commanding her wouldn't work, maybe the harsh truth would. Before she could think better of it, she blurted out, "You know you're his Bride, right? So if you go in there to look after him, for even a second, you're giving him a sign that you would be receptive to his advances. You would never be rid of him!"

Bonnie displayed no surprise at this revelation, only seemed more determined.

Caroline fell back a step, in shock, "You knew? That you were his Bride?"

"I didn't know for sure, but I suspected. Really, Caroline? By reputation alone the Dark Prince Kol should have left me to roast at that fireball. In fact, he should have thrown me in front of it! But instead he sacrificed himself, lunging in front of me to save my life. It was an educated guess."

Caroline stuttered stating, "And you're still going to go to him?" _He would never let her go if she went willingly to him._

Bonnie nodded resolutely.

"Well then, Bonnie Bennett don't come crying to me, when he breaks your heart. Everything from now on you _chose_." She retorted harshly.

Turning on her heel, storming into the suite, slamming the door behind her. The slam even caused the heavy sleeper Kat to jolt awake, as did the pacing that Caroline continued to do for the next two hours. The budding relationship between the prince and her best friend, caused havoc with her internal moral compass, one thing she had always been able to tell, what was right and what was wrong. The longer she stayed in the company of these vampires the more her compass was becoming skewed. Two warring thoughts flashed through her mind, her as a young Valkyrie with her golden hair plaited into braids, sitting before the fire of Val Hall, listening to her Aunt Regin tell her the story of how her entire race, The Radiant Ones, were extinguished by vampires and how leeches could never be trusted. The other memory pulled at her, the way Kol had cradled Bonnie when she passed out and how he hadn't thought twice before putting her safety above everything, even his own life. Muttering to herself, she heard Kat trying to get comfortable as Caroline paced, lost in thought.

Eventually, Kat chucked a pillow at the blonde, pulling her out of her brooding state, "Okay, what the hell Caroline? Can a girl get some beauty rest around here?"

Caroline looked at the woman who exuded sexuality and infamous for being a backstabber, but proved to be a loyal ally in the past weeks, "It's Bonnie, she's going to watch over Kol during the night."

She resumed pacing, as Kat waited for her to continue, when it was clear the blonde was lost in her own thoughts again, Kat gestured blankly in front of her in confusion, "And that's bad because…"

Whipping around to face the sorceress, "Because it is! Not only is he a leech, but he's also the Prince of leeches! And she's his Bride! Do you think that if she gives him even the slightest encouragement, he's ever going to let her go?"

Katerina shook her head again, this time in disbelief, "I took you for an intelligent creature, clearly I was wrong."

Kat trailed off in disappointment, Caroline's eyes narrowed in confusion at the dark-haired sorceress, "What the hell does that mean?"

Kat smirked at the Valkyrie, explaining in annoyingly practical tone, "Bonnie Bennett, despite being a _witch,_ and an extremely powerful one at that, is not an idiot, nor is she the meek mouse you see. When you look at her you still see the vulnerable, young girl that once followed weakly behind you when you busted down my front door. Newsflash Valkyrie! That's not even close to who she is anymore. When I look at her, what I see is a young witch, who's powers are becoming easier for her to control, and herself becoming a creature which _one does not fuck._ If Bonnie wanted the little leech gone, she could take care of it herself."

Caroline hated that Kat's words made sense, she wanted to stay angry, she wanted to protect her friend from the emotional damage Kol was sure to cause her. But the sorceress was right, she needed to trust that Bonnie knew what she was doing and could handle herself. With a weary sigh, climbing into bed next to Kat and slowly drifted into a fitful sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

She could have only been asleep for a couple hours when she was jolted awake by a guttural roar that shook the entire mansion, causing her to roll out of bed, instinctively grabbing her short swords. Dressed only in microscopic boxer shorts, and a tank top, she probably looked ridiculous, but years of training helped get past her normal insecurities. She grew up on stories of her aunts being forced to fight their way out in the most compromising situations, in varying state of undress. Hunkering into a crouch preparing for an attack when another roar shook the room, even jolting Kat awake. "What the hell is that?" The Sorceress called groggily.

Shrugging, she carefully moved forward to the door, _got to get to Bonnie._ Despite their argument, she was still her best friend, and Caroline would protect her to her dying breath. She was about halfway to the door leading into the hallway when it flung open, bouncing off the wall from the impact. She did not move out of her fighting stance, even when she saw who was standing there. The hybrid was staggering, bracing himself against the door frame, his eyes glazed with clear pain and glowing brightly indicating that his wolf was in more control than the man. Elijah stood fretfully behind him, prepared to catch him if he fell. He glanced apologetically at Caroline, who ignored him, giving sole focus to the threat she perceived coming from the hybrid.

The hybrid glanced around, his eyes wild, searching for something. He seemed to have found it when his eyes landed on Caroline, his eye lit with rage and something else darker, something she was not quite ready to identify.

He charged towards her, ignoring her sword, ready to impale him. He looked better than when she'd last seen him, flush in the cheeks and having filled out his gaunt form, she was willing to admit that the Hybrid was devastatingly gorgeous. However, years of training had taught Caroline that the face of an angel could hide the soul of a demon. Keeping one sword in front of her and the other higher in the back she was prepared to attack any threat, and with one look she knew she faced a threat.

She didn't wait for him to finish charging for her, she attacked. Lunging forward, slicing up and right, she caught him momentarily off guard, but he recovered quickly, too quickly. Swaying before her in pain, his eyes sparkling with amusement and something like _pride._ He threw his arm up, stopping her second sword from chopping his head off, and causing it to embed itself in the bone of his forearm, Caroline's eyes widened. Her sword was mystical; it should have at least chopped his hand off.

Yanking her short sword out of her other hand while emotionlessly pulling the second out of his arm. He glanced down at his arm impassively, as if the gash wasn't seeping blood and the skin from his inner arm wasn't hanging off limply. He only had eyes for her.

The hazel eyes constantly flickered to his hybrid ones, the predatory ice blue glowing, his iris's circled with blood red, and she backed up in slight hesitation. She'd never faced this brand of hybrid, her aunts had never even thought to train her on their species, they were so few left after Mikael took the throne, the few that remained were targeting Mikael's forces. Since there only focus was Mikael, she'd never been pitted against them, she was out of her depth. When he kept charging at her, his eyes no longer flickering, and the horrid image of a monster dominating his stature. She closed her eyes.

 _Yeah, she wasn't proud of it. But she closed her eyes, like a coward, waiting for death to strike with its lethal claws. She'd attacked the unstable hybrid, she'd provoked him, what did she expect?_

 _One second._ She felt warm, feral breaths on her cheek. _Five seconds._ She heard his animalistic nose sniffing at her. _Ten seconds._ He traced his long black claw across her collarbone, not even breaking the skin. It wasn't until she heard what sounded like a grunt of approval did she open them.

He was completely human in front of her, maybe an inch away from her face, and he was smirking at her. His hazel eyes twinkling, as if he enjoyed seeing her fear. And wouldn't you know it? That _pissed her off._

With a harsh shove, managing to force him to stumble a few steps back, she darted around the room collecting her fallen short swords and heading around the hybrid towards the door. Kat silently moved to join her, standing behind her in support. Never taking her eyes off the hybrid she said in a low, even tone, to the two other Mikaelsons now standing in the room. "If you cannot manage to control your brother, and keep him away from me, you will all wake up missing your heads, is that understood?"

Elijah and Finn nodded, knowing that one should never underestimate a threat issued by a Valkyrie. Their war-mongering species did not make idle threats. Both glanced wearily at their brother, who'd yet to take his eyes off her. She cautiously began to retreat into the hall, Kat at her heels, when she heard him speak for the first time, his accented voice making her shiver involuntarily. "And where do you think you're going, little one?"

She froze, she hated being called little, _hated it._ Valkyries were small, and fey _looking,_ most of her aunts not breaching 5'6", many thought them docile. The day you assumed their stature limited them in any way was the day you woke up without a head. A mistake she enjoyed brutally correcting. She was sorely tempted to go in and chop off something the son of a bitch might really miss but she managed to say, somewhat, calmly, "Anywhere that you aren't."

The hybrid came into the hallway, facing off with her. His two brothers, wincing as they reluctantly came to stand behind him. She understood the bond of family and all, but seriously? _Grow some balls._

The hybrid chuckled darkly, the sound reverberating off the walls, crawling over Caroline's skin. She was sure he laughed like that when he peeled skin from the bones of his prisoners. He smiled wolfishly down at her, "I believe you are mistaken, _little one" nails on a chalkboard_ , "you are to never leave my side again."

She heard doors open down the hall, Bonnie, Kol, Stefan and Rebekah's head sticking out. Great, now she had witnesses. "That's where you're mistaken, _dog,_ I'm with you leeches until I drop you off in New Orleans. Then I will _never_ have to see you again."

The note of finality in her voice flooded him with anger, "Do you truly believe I would let you go anywhere?" His eyes were flickering again. Elijah attempted to lay a calming and restraining hand on his shoulder, but Niklaus shrugged it off aggressively.

Caroline stepped forward standing toe to toe with him now, glaring up and raising her voice to match his, "Do you really think you have any say in the matter? I will come and go as I please." His eyes flashed with surprise at her willingness to confront him, before his eyes resumed their silent taunting.

He'd somehow managed to grab her wrist in a punishing grip and yanked her against him. "No, your _comings and goings,_ are mine to dictate. You. Are. Mine!"

Caroline was so stunned by his words, that she didn't even fight as he brought his lips down to hers. _Ah gods, the man could kiss._ She forgot who she was and why she should hate the monster kissing her, so for a second she kissed him back. He growled his pleasure at her submission, yanking her closer to his hard body. His body radiating heat and Caroline could feel the strength hiding in his body. She was lost, the only thing that shook her from her reverie was when her tongue, which was playing an intricate game with his, snagged on an enlarged canine, drawing blood, only then did she remember.

Flinching back, barely managing to pull out of his arms, he was that strong. Stumbling towards Bonnie, who had come from behind to stand next to Kat. She rubbed the back of her hand across her mouth, trying to remove any trace of him. Niklaus lunged after her, but too late, Bonnie threw her hand up defensively, and he slammed into the mystical shield that Bonnie was now projecting. He roared, outraged, and it took all three of his brothers to stop him from beating his hands bloody against the impregnable magik.

He could still see them, glaring in impotent rage at his mate being so close, but being unable to reach her, "Make no mistake, Valkyrie! I will find you and you will be mine!" It was Kol, who finally came up and snapped his brother's neck from behind. Niklaus dropped with a thud to the floor and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Niklaus woke slowly, and he was instantly enraged at his immediate situation. He was somewhere on the lower floor of the plantation, with Kol sitting in a chair next to his bed, sucking on a blood bag. This was not what enraged him. It was the four chains that now held him trapped to the bed. With a brutal yank that should have ripped the chain from the wall, there was no give. _Little, bloody witch!_

He looked at Kol through slitted eyes, his frustration transferring to his younger brother quickly. "And where were you when that witch bitch was chaining me to the wall?"

Kol's eyes lit at the insult towards Bonnie, shocking Niklaus to his core. His brother never got angry, he viewed everything as brutal, bloody game, so the fact that he didn't like the way Nik was talking about the witch, was a huge sign. Softer this time, he asked, "Your Bride?"

Kol nodded solemnly looking at the ceiling. "They all are. It seems Nucking Futs Nïx has done it again."

Another yank of the chain, Niklaus was nothing if not persistent. "What do you mean 'they all are?'"

Kol leaned forward, rolling his eyes at Nik's continued attempts. "They're mystically protected by one of the most powerful witches to ever live, I hate to say this but you're not going anywhere, brother." Kol was enjoying seeing his vaunted brother powerless before him, it was an extremely rare occurrence.

When Klaus settled back into the pillows with one final tug, Kol explained, "Apparently, around every Accession, Nïx shoves some of the most unlikely pairings together, and they end up together, be it Brides or mates, and perform extraordinary feats. Apparently, the leader of Bonnie's Coven, a young girl by the name of Mariketa, is married to no other than _Bowen the Bitter_ , and together they killed _Häxa."_ Häxa, once known as the Queen of False Faces, was a former wiccan deity, and if Nïx could conspire to defeat her, there were no limits on her power.

Klaus couldn't help his eyes widening in disbelief, Bowen married to a witch? The vaunted Wiccan deity dead? But Kol continued, "So according to Caroline, her aunt has become renowned this accession, and she's done the same with us."

Klaus gestured regally for his brother to continue despite the chains around his wrists, "Do you remember the Ripper of Monterey? That Stefan Salvatore bloke? Well he happens to be our sister's Groom. I've been keeping an eye on them, but to my utter regret it seems our vicious sister has become _tamed_ by him. Elijah, blooded by none other than Katerina Petrova, the Queen of Illusions, herself. She's been leading him on a merry chase, and if I was anyone but his brother I would say it has been quite entertaining to watch. You should see it Nik, our staid brother appears to be coming apart at the seams." Kol chuckled in dark merriment.

Niklaus couldn't help himself, he asked, "And you?" His untamable, unpredictable brother already appeared changed by just the mere appearance of his Bride.

Kol swallowed his laugh at Elijah, beginning more solemnly, "I don't know how it is for hybrids Nik, but when I first felt my heart beat in my chest at the sight of Bonnie, I can't explain it. It was like everything had been scattered around me for my entire life, haphazardly laid out, but in a single instant, everything centered perfectly around her. Like the pieces needed her to be whole."

He sighed again looking at the door, obviously longing for his little witch, Nik felt a slight tug on his heart, so he asked a question he never would have asked before, "Then why is she not with you?"

Kol centered again on his imprisoned brother, "The Valkyrie, who happens to be her best friend, severely disapproves of us, and Bonnie's been told her whole life that we are nothing but leeches that prey on the innocent."

Niklaus settled his hands on his stomach, his thoughts going to the fierce Valkyrie. Kol read his face easily and smirked, "Her name's Caroline by the way."

Klaus couldn't help himself he murmured, "Caroline…" He rolled the name across his tongue, savoring it.

Elijah was coming through the door when he heard Klaus mutter the Valkyrie's name, he sighed deeply. "I've just come from her, I barely managed to convince her to stay at the plantation. On the single condition that Nik keeps his hands to himself, or 'he'll find himself missing them.'"

Kol nodded, wordlessly thankful that the Valkyrie had decided to stay, but it was Klaus they had to truly worry about.

"Now do tell me dear brothers, since when did I take orders from anyone?" Klaus's statement was slightly ridiculous considering that he was currently chained to the wall.

Elijah came to sit on the opposite side of the bed, his eyes surprisingly pleading, "Listen to me Niklaus, that Valkyrie upstairs saved our lives, she led them to where they were testing on us, she got us out and brought us here. We _owe_ her."

Kol nodded eagerly in agreement, but their true motive was so transparent, Klaus laughed, "And if she leaves, both of your Brides go with her."

Elijah winced at the thought, he had a terrible feeling that if Katerina left, he would never see her again. Kol felt a similar foreboding about Bonnie leaving, if she were to be ensconced in her coven, she could be talked out of giving him a chance and lose any headway he could have made with her. Elijah looked away, unable to admit the truth to Niklaus, but Kol nodded, and he whispered, shocking everyone in the room, "Please, Nik."

 _Fine,_ he'd control himself, for now. He rolled his eyes at his brothers but sighed in defeat temporarily. But when they returned him to his throne, the Valkyrie would be his.

* * *

Katerina wandered around the plantation house, unable to return to sleep after the scene with the hybrid. Stumbling upon two solid oak doors with twining ivy vines engraved in the door, wrapped around two golden door handles. Pushing it gently open, she stepped inside, shutting it closed behind her. Reaching out mentally for her sister, Elena was quick to respond. Being able to speak telepathically was a power Kat had stolen from another sorceress, the Queen of Silent Tongues, decades ago. Elena's calm voice echoed in Kat's head, _Mikael attempted to take Val Hall last night._

Kat mentally raised an eyebrow, this wasn't news to her. _The Valkyrie told us as much, we are holding in a plantation on the outskirts of the city._

Her sister's worried voice coming through, _Do you want Damon and I to come get you? You've delivered the two kings to the area surely that is enough, it's too dangerous for you to stay there any longer, what if they find out about –_

 _Shh! Someone's coming._ Making herself invisible, she waited for the intruder to take a book and leave, so she could continue her conversation with Elena in private. It was a downside of telepathy that she often couldn't use her illusions at the same time. However, the flicker of the lanterns illuminated the one person she didn't want to be alone with. Her stupid, foolish heart beat painfully in her chest, she remained invisible. She forgot how handsome he was, nearly a century dulling her memory of him. She knew Caroline guessed that she had history with the Mikaelsons, but it was far more complicated than the Valkyrie could suspect. She had guessed she was Elijah's Bride when they had met almost a century earlier, but she'd been forced to make a terrible choice. One she hadn't regretted until now.

Elijah suddenly reached out, locking his hands around her arms. She was so surprised that he not only knew she was there, but was able to grab her, her invisibility illusion slipped. Mumbling, "How did you know I was here?"

He reached under his shirt pulling out a small amulet, his smirk spreading across his face, "After you slipped away from me using your handy invisibility trick, I had Klaus's witches work up this charm to see through that particular illusion."

Her frosty demeanor came shuttering down at his mention of their past interactions, struggling to pull herself out of his grip. Failing to do so, she gave his hands a withering look, her voice tight, "You can take your hands off me."

Elijah's smirk stretched across his face, and purposefully did not move his hands, "Why would I move them from the exact place they belong?"

Like luring a feral cat, he slowly pulled her closer to him, until their chests were touching. Glaring at Elijah through narrow eyes, "I'm pretty sure you need something more than some stupid Bride business to say your hands belong anywhere near me?"

Elijah's brown eyebrows came down over his eyes, his carefully composed expression cracking slightly with frustration, "Did you know you were my Bride when we met before?"

Kat rolled her eyes, hoping to cover her shortness of breath at being so closed to the powerful immortal. So, she scoffed to keep up her facade, "Of course I knew. Though I am an amazing, irreplaceable sorceress, there was no reason for _Elijah Mikaelson_ to follow my steps with such persistence unless I was your Bride."

Elijah's arms tightened involuntarily on her hips, pulling her even closer against him, every inch of her temptress body touching his aching one. Dipping his head so her ruby lips were a breath away, "Then why run from me?" He whispered.

Kat couldn't conceal how breathless she was when his sinful lips were less than an inch away from hers. "Maybe I wanted to see if you could catch me." She murmured temptingly.

"I've caught you now my little queen. Shouldn't I receive my prize now?" His hands drifted down over her ass, pulling her even closer to him. He grasped the seductive handfuls, with a slight groan.

Her voice was seductive molasses pouring over him, "Maybe I'm waiting to see if you'll take the prize instead."

Her hand drifted down to fondle his impressive bulge, with a groan of agony, he slammed his lips to hers. She was like drinking down the sweetest wine and his head spun from it. Stumbling like an untried youth, he made it to one of the armchairs in front of the fire, yanking her on to his lap, straddling him. She moaned, the sound deep in her throat, and ground her core against his aching length. Throwing his head back, he struggled not to come under her hot movements, _must make her come first._

His savagery barely contained, he ripped open her tight jeans, not even bothering to rip them off before delving his hand into her heat. His other hand pulled the low scoop top and blood red brassiere down to reveal her ruby tipped nipples. Again, he groaned at the sight.

Kat was shaking with need, for what she wasn't quite sure, she just knew she needed _more._ His palm was so close to her needy bundle of nerves, she tried to rock his hand over and inside her.

 _Maintain control, make her come first._ Elijah was actively fighting his more savage nature, swooping his mouth to tug one of her perfect nipples into his mouth. With a long suck, he finally dipped a single finger inside her. Gasping deeply, tunneling her fingers into his hair, she held him to her. _As if anything could move him from this spot._

With another long suck of her pert little nipple, he bounced her on his finger, using his immortal strength, his four other fingers tossed her to the extent of her jeans, removing her completely from his finger, before she could slam her pussy back down onto him, he added another. Surprised by the addition, she bit the side of his neck to keep from screaming. With two fingers wedged inside her tight little pussy, he moved his thumb to tease her clit. She nearly came apart in his arms. Instead of him moving her up and down over him, she began to slam down onto his fingers, rocking back and forth every time she came down, drenching his hand in her wetness. When he wedged a third finger in, he felt her inner walls tightened and she began coming. She bit down hard on him, covering her scream, drawing blood. Before she was finished coming, he pulled his own hard length out, removing his drenched hand from her, using her sweet juices to make himself come. As he began to come his voice was unrecognizable as he growled. "I'm going to come on these sweet tits, Katerina. Mark them as mine."

She nodded frantically, kneeling in front of him, raising her breasts together to catch his falling cum. He roared, the first time coming with his Bride. Not caring if any of his siblings heard.

Finished, he collapsed back into the armchair looking down at Katerina. Her tits covered in his cum, her eyes glowed with seduction, as she dipped her fingers down to his semen twirling her fingers in it, and bringing it to her mouth, sucking her fingers clean of it. _Gods she's magnificent._

Grasping her arms, he cradled her in his lap. They both gasped as breath came in halted spurts. When their breaths evened out, Katerina's eyes again lit with seduction, "That was a marvelous appetizer. But I think I'm ready for the main course now." Her voice was little more than a purr.

She was using her soft hand to bring him into his hands. _His immortal resilience was going to be required with such a wanton Bride._ He was already hardening again from the sight.

"Would you like to fuck me, Elijah? Bend me over and take me from behind, till I scream from your cock?" Every word was a dream from his deepest and darkest fantasy.

Elijah groaned in agony, her hand like a ghost on his cock, refusing to give the kind of pressure he needed to come again. This woman would be the death of him. "And after?"

Her hand paused, "After?"

His head cleared just enough to push the issue, "After the claiming."

Her head recoiled, her hand lifting completely from him, "There is no after, we fuck, but it doesn't mean anything."

 _The exact opposite of what he wanted_. He was hoping to cement something between them, but the slippery sorceress wasn't going to be pinned down by several earth-shattering orgasms. "You know you are my Bride, the one woman destined by Fate to be mine. This also makes you Queen of the Vampires. How could you think anything between us wouldn't mean anything?"

Standing, she readjusted her clothing, covering herself. Pretending that his mark wasn't still drying on her skin. "I don't need a mate, Elijah. I have plans that require I'm all alone. I may be the Queen of Illusions, but I am not your queen. I would probably force you to go to war in the first month, because I insulted one of the old school vampires on your council. Trust me, you'll be happy about this one day." Her voice echoing slightly with something unknown, almost like regret.

He gritted his jaw, moving to stand too, zipping his still hard cock into his pants. "These things can be learned. With proper instruction you would be easily accepted as Queen."

She stepped back offended, "When I said I would offend your council, I wasn't saying _there was something wrong with me._ But always good to know, you would change everything about me so a bunch of _leeches,_ would accept me."

Elijah ground his hands in fists at his side, "Not change you. Just improve you."

Kat winced as she made another step away, "Oh and what would these _improvements_ entail?"

Confused at why she was hung up on the etiquette training he hoped to instill in her, he foolishly continued, "Nothing time consuming, most likely education in ways to comport yourself among allies and definitely the way to dress in appropriate crowds."

Sharp intake of breath, then something incredibly disturbing happened, chilling Elijah to the bone. Instead of retreating from the room, she straightened her spine, and all emotion appear to die in her eyes. Her voice was monotone, "That is exactly why we would never work beyond a few passionate nights. The person I settle down with, the _one I chose_ to be my mate, will not want to change the most essential things about me."

 _That wasn't what he meant!_ He tried to reach forward and grab her before she exited the room, but only grasped air when he grabbed her. She had created the illusion that there were ten of her, now that she knew the invisibility was useless, his cunning queen had come up with another solution. Leaving him standing in the library trying to piece together why she was so angry. He didn't want to change what made her, who she was. He just knew that the Vampire court was a brutal place, and they would already dislike her since she was _other_ , he wanted to make it easier on her. He was out of his depth with her.

 _How the hell was he going to convince her they belonged together?_


	5. Chapter 4

One week, seven whole freaking days, with no word from her coven, and no idea what to do next. Gathering all her pseudo council of advisors together in the grand dining room of the plantation, each ancient immortal lounging in their chairs accustomed to such luxury, outsourcing her tactical decisions once again. Bonnie was seated between Kol and Kat, they still weren't talking, especially since Caroline could tell that the leech's hand was linked with hers under the table. Kat sat directly across from Elijah, wearing typical Sorceri clothes, in other words the less clothes the better. A gold breastplate that was dangerously low on her chest, and through a complicated series of straps connected to an equally dangerously short mini skirt. She was breathing deeply and deliberately as his gaze was locked on the tantalizing view of her breasts. Caroline had witnessed them interact over the last few days, and it appeared Elijah wasn't the only one who was frustrated anymore. A few days earlier, she caught Kat coming out with swollen lips and rumpled clothes from the library, muttering, "How could he hold out against me? Wants to put a ring on it? What century does he think he lives in?"

She'd continued walking down the hall, irritated and hadn't seen Caroline hiding. She'd giggled to herself and even headed towards Bonnie's room to tell her, it was only when she found it empty that she'd remembered.

Rebekah had plopped herself into Stefan's lap and glared directly at her brothers, daring them to say anything about it. Kol held his hands up in surrender, Elijah frowned disapprovingly but said nothing, Finn smiled happily, as his red-haired Bride, Sage, who'd arrived yesterday, was sitting on his right-hand side. Caroline was oddly happy for them, they'd spent decades apart because of Mikael's cruelty, and deserved a small bit of happiness. Somehow, in the last week, some of the Mikaelsons had moved past emotionless monsters in her eyes, instead seeing them as the deeply flawed immortals they were.

There was a thump of confident footsteps in the hallway, throwing her on immediate alert, and reaching back for her swords. It was Kol who hesitantly stated, noticing her immediate reaction to the resounding footsteps, "By the way, Caroline. I probably should have mentioned this before, but… Since we were strategizing and all- "

He failed to finish his explanation before the Hybrid was leaning against the doorjamb, his posture casual, but his gaze belied his stance. She'd almost forgotten how unbelievably attractive he was, and it angered her more because it caused a visceral reaction within her. He'd been restrained for the last seven days or let out only with all his siblings present to restrain him physically if necessary. She avoided that wing of the house like the plague, so this was the first she'd seen him in a week. His eyes were like green laser beams on her, assessing her every detail, hungry for the sight of her. She could tell by the way that he'd locked onto every aspect of her appearance, that he was not only gazing at her with lust, but also _approving_. It was that sly thought, that brought her hackles up, the Hybrid's eyes were approving because he believed her to be his _mate_ , his property. There was no worse fate for a Valkyrie than to be imprisoned against their will, and this Hybrid was planning to take her away. She yanked her swords up against him, shouting at Kol with eyes narrowed, "Are you serious?!"

Kol stuttered in his own defense, "We need to figure out how to retake the city, Niklaus has one of the most Machiavellian brains you've ever seen, he's invaluable. He's promised to be on his best behavior." Kol winced when he uttered those words, knowing that Nik had no _best behavior._

He gulped audibly, as the two stared off, Caroline's bright blue eyes shot fire, and Niklaus becoming more amused by her ire with every passing second. It was Caroline who finally lowered her blades, keeping them unsheathed however, a clear message that was not lost on Niklaus. He bowed mockingly to the young Valkyrie gesturing for her to proceed.

Caroline returned to the head of the table, Klaus sitting at the opposite end, raising a sardonic eyebrow as she placed her swords on the table, keeping them within easy reach. Then she easily commanded the attention of the entire table, _a woman who was obviously accustomed to leading_ , Klaus thought smugly, _a worthy queen_.

"Well, Mikael is constantly guarded by his compelled vampires, he has an army that will not flinch to sacrifice themselves if he gives the order. His numbers are massive, he's been turning tourists and locals alike, recruiting to his cause. All of Veritas would be unable to take them all on, and Pravus will only accept a bloodline to take command. Which is where you come in. You know your father better than anyone, is there anything that Veritas hasn't thought of, that you have?"

She sat down in her seat, signaling the beginning of open discussion. To her surprise, it was Katherine that spoke first, "Mikael's biggest weakness has always been his temper, he's actually a giant asshole. I know that if we can get to him with all of his children, there's no way he'd be able to take out all five of you right?"

She looked directly at Elijah, when she said that, searching for reassurance, but found none. Elijah's face was a coolly composed mask, but it was the feeling of unease that seemed to radiate from him, that had Kat gulping in what she would never admit was fear.

Klaus spoke up, "Armed with the right weapons we could take him out. But our Mother made him more powerful than us on purpose, he's mystically protected from us, but we aren't from him. Do you really think I would have let my crown be stolen from me if it was just my reluctance to kill him?"

Caroline couldn't help but role her eyes at his unnecessary show of dominance. "Bonnie," her voice was laced with disapproval, Bonnie's chocolate eyes snapping to hers, at the same time pulling her hand from Kol's underneath the table, "Could you disable this protection?"

Bonnie stiffened, leaning away from an increasingly irate Kol, "From afar? No. This is the Original Witch we are talking about, I doubt even Mari could do that."

Bonnie paused, and Caroline looked around the room for another possible plan, she opened her mouth to ask Kat, if there was a way she could do something about the shield, when she heard Bonnie quietly whisper, "Not from afar, anyways."

That had her focus again, "Bonnie, are you telling me you could do it if you were close enough to him, you could get rid of the protection?"

Bonnie nodded, in quiet determination, "I'd have to be touching him, but I think I could do it."

Caroline was about to protest at Bonnie even getting that remotely close to the deadly vampire, who hunted vampires. But Kol beat her to the punch, throwing his chair back, so hard it splintered to dust on the wall behind him, his voice was little more than a snarl as he whirled on Bonnie and Caroline, his fury pulsating, "There is no way in hell, I am letting you get that close to Mikael! No way in hell! He's a monster who would take delight in torturing and killing you in front of me! Find another way, Valkyrie! Now!"

Caroline was about to stutter out, that she would never put Bonnie in danger like that, but Kol had grabbed Bonnie by the arm and yanked her out of the room, muttering madly under his breath.

The remaining immortals were stunned at Kol's outburst, all but Klaus, whom seemed to be surveying the events with a critical, and cruel eye. He reminded her of the much older immortal, Lothaire, always seeming to survey and analyze his opponents' strengths and weaknesses, unaffected by emotions, plotting and scheming, all in pursuit of his endgame.

Elijah cleared his throat roughly, encouraging the plan to move forward, Caroline pulled her focus from the hybrid at the other end of the table, and continued, "It appears that Bonnie getting close enough to Mikael to disengage the protection, is not a viable plan. I know other witches, but it would take a ton of them to disable that. However, the problem is getting to Mikael in the first place. He's incredibly cloistered in his compound and only lets his most trusted sycophants in. So, we'd have to either fight our way through an army of vampires- "

"I could get us in." Katerina said softly, almost guiltily.

Caroline turned shocked blue eyes to the unusually soft-spoken remark. "You could?"

Kat shifted uncomfortably in her seat, glancing at Elijah across from her, Caroline began to feel the fury mounting in the staid vampire. "I" delicate cough, " _met_ Mikael decades ago, I did something that made him trust me implicitly."

Caroline tilted her head to the side, incredibly curious about the cryptic answers Kat was providing. She quickly glanced at Elijah, but he looked dumb struck by this admission, an admission that made no sense to Caroline.

Glancing back to Kat, Caroline was stunned, because with her gaze fixed on her lap, the saucy sorceress, looked _guilty._

Kat was someone who never felt regret for her actions, never hesitated to sacrifice anything or anyone to protect herself and her twin. This obvious guilt and shame on her face made Caroline worried. Kat's teasing breaths and heated glances had stopped, her gaze glued to her lap, while Elijah's breath seemed to stop completely before whisking out with such a hesitant question, Caroline was almost unsure if he said it out loud. " _It, was you?"_

Again, Kat seemed to hunch her shoulders even more into herself, and barely nodded her head. Elijah's face was a completely icy mask, seeming to be actively preventing himself from reaching across the table and snapping her neck. Caroline was almost positive that had Katarina been anyone else but his Bride, her head would be ripped from her body right now.

Elijah stood up with a very slow movement, concentrating on every muscle grasping at the last part of his control. His voice was also slow and measured, "Why?"

Kat's gaze finally left her lap, meeting the eyes that had held nothing but desire just minutes before. She'd known that he'd find out, expected his rage, but his icy demeanor made her feel a peculiar ache in her chest. She had to make him understand, "I didn't know you, Elijah. You were just some vampire who thought he could control my future! Your belief that I was your Bride, and intending to take me away, try to turn me into a demure wife, threatened my very lifestyle! So, I told _him_ where to find you."

Caroline sucked in a breath at that, Katerina had set up the Mikaelsson siblings, telling Mikael where to find them. Caroline's shocked reaction was subtle compared to the explosion that followed.

Rebekah lunged out of Stefan's lap, towards Katerina shouting obscenities, "You selfish bitch! Do you have any idea what we went through on that island?! I should make you experience seventy years of having your organs tore out and shown to you!"

She screeched towards the ceiling, Stefan wrapping his arms around her, using all his immortal strength to control her. She was over a thousand years old born vampire and he was a less than two-hundred-year-old turned vampire, in other words, he was barely containing her. His voice was labored when he grunted, "Might want to make yourself scarce, Kat."

Kat gave one last look of almost longing at Elijah, before she cast illusions making herself invisible and retreating from the room. Despite the sorceress's disappearance, Rebekah was still railing at the betrayal, "Let me go Stefan! I will make her eat her own eyeballs for a hundred years! I'm due!"

Stefan threw an exasperated glance at Caroline before forcibly hauling Rebekah out of the room. Elijah slipped slowly out behind them, seeming to be shaking at the seams, becoming unraveled. Finn and Sage were quick to follow, Caroline did not miss that he was also restraining Sage, she was most likely outraged that her Groom had been taken and tortured for seventy years.

Before she could comprehend what had happened, she was alone with Klaus. Recalling his presence, she rested her hands lightly on the swords before glancing at the Hybrid at the other end of the table. Shockingly, he appeared completely _calm._

Before Caroline could control her mouth, "No desire to rip Katerina's innards from her body and feed them to her like your siblings?" _What was she doing? Did she want to send the powerful Hybrid after her friend?!_

To her surprise, he chuckled lowly, the cadence of his voice flowing over Caroline like rich molasses, "Completely the opposite, love. I respect her decision to betray Elijah."

Caroline stuttered in shock, "Y-You respect her for betraying _your brother_?"

"I'm not like most immortals, love. I understand that betraying someone can be equal to getting something you want very much. She didn't know Elijah, and though I don't appreciate being locked up for 70 years, her reasons were understandable."

Caroline shook her head in disbelief, was this guy for real? "You find her motive _understandable_ , when you and your siblings were tortured for decades?"

He chuckled as he slowly rose from his chair, Caroline tensed for a second in preparation expecting an attack, she _had_ chained him for a week, but she sensed no immediate threat from him, and allowed herself to relax in her chair, it _had_ been a long week.

"It's quite simple, _Caroline,_ " he deliberately dragged her name out seeming to savor every syllable, "without Katerina's betrayal of Elijah, I would not be standing here in the same room as _you_."

He moved closer to her, every step predatory, and his eyes were completely focused on her. They still needed a plan, so Klaus moving to her end of the table was understandable as they were the only ones left in the room. Caroline felt a laugh in her head at the idea, that any _planning_ was going to be taking place in this room. He was almost to her side of the table, and his eyes were glowing with need _for her._ Without carefully evaluating her decision, she acquiesced to the attraction she felt for the Hybrid. The last three weeks had begun to wear on her, and to be honest she wouldn't mind release right now, even if it was with _him._ She tensed in anticipation of an attack, or at least she told herself it was in anticipation of _battle._ The tingling sensation covering her entire body was trying to make her a liar.

His large hand reached forward, surprisingly warm as he removed her hand from her short sword, and gently pulled her up. She was entranced by his green eyes, seeming to glow before her, she let him pull her to stand before him. Something in her screamed to snap out of this trance, to remember he was a leech and a dog, but was too weak to fight what was happening.

Caroline's entire body was on fire, and the room was eerily flashing as her lightning boomed outside the mansion. His smile was slow and seductive as he noticed the lightning. "Like me more than you let on, pet? Valkyrie only give off lightning at strong emotions, and I'm sure _you're feeling something strong now._ "

He was now chest to chest with her, but still only held her hand, why didn't he take her into his arms? Why didn't he kiss the daylights out of her? _Why wasn't she fighting him_?

She shook her head almost begrudgingly trying to clear her scattered thoughts, she was a Valkyrie! She was stronger than this animalistic urge!

When she attempted to more vigorously shake her head clear, he grasped her chin in his hand, locking eyes with her. His voice dropped an octave, becoming darker and _compelling_ , "You want me to kiss you, don't you love? _Tell me the truth._ "

She tried to scoff off his insinuation, but the words rose like bile in her mouth, hypnotically she answered, "More than I've wanted anything."

Her answer seemed to arouse him even more, finally pulling her into his arms but right as his lips hovered temptingly over hers about to kiss her, something in her broke free of her libido, enough to put her hands on his chest. He deliberately paused, the slightest of space between their lips. He was waiting for her to make the final move, knowing it had to be hers.

Her eyes flickered silver, her Valkyrie traits at the fore, and to see them with such desire, made him crave her more than he thought possible. He was hard to the point of pain, and his Lykae side was clawing at his control to get out, this was _their mate,_ _their everything_. What did they wait for?

When she finally moved forward to press the lightest of kisses on his lips, he groaned with arousal, before taking her mouth hard and rough, as the wolf inside him demanded. She moaned with desire, and he heard the boom of thunder outside. He moved with all his immortal speed, grasping her closely to him, and boosting her onto the mahogany dining table. He pulled back momentarily to admire his mate.

Her long blonde hair, curled around her shoulders falling seductively to the tips of her generous breasts, his mouth watered at the thought of suckling her there. Her narrow waist flared into rounded hips, which were tragically concealed in jeans, something he would immediately rectify. He was frozen, stunned at the beautiful queen that Fate had destined to be his.

She leaned up on her elbows, her silver eyes mesmerizing, and was smiling, but he felt her insecurity, almost as if she doubted herself. Something else he would immediately rectify. His animalistic urge, was becoming harder to control, he knew his eyes glowed ice blue, but his irises were lined with blood red, his hybrid eyes. Each species in the Lore could be identified by their eyes, his hybrid ones unique to the Lore.

She raised an eyebrow at his eyes, her hair tumbling over her shoulder seductively. For a fleeting second, he knew that he would always remember this, his mate splayed out before him calling him forward. He quickly positioned himself between her hips, secretly delighted that she willingly wrapped her legs around him, locking him in place. She moaned at the feel of her coarse jeans rubbing against her core. It wasn't like the ancient plantation had a washer/dryer unit, so she'd been forced to go commando days ago. It hadn't bothered her until now, but the feel of the jeans slipping over her wetness was almost agony. His eyes flared as his hybrid senses smelled how wet she was, "Dripping for me already love?"

Her response was a half moan, "What are you doing to me?"

He chuckled at her question, quickly divesting her of her shirt, which he ripped in half, her untamed breasts struggling for freedom. He groaned at the sight of her pert breasts, the ruby-tipped nipples seemed to beg for his mouth. He restrained himself, wanting her words, so she would finally admit that she had been denying them both. "To think we could have been enjoying each other like this for the last week, if you'd simply accepted that _you are mine_."

 _Mate. He thinks I'm his mate._ His off handed comment finally broke through the sexual haze fogging her brain. This wasn't going to be some stress release for him, this was going to be _the beginning of their lives together_. This wasn't what she wanted, to have her future snatched away and decided for her, by some man who claimed destiny had decided they had to be together. Well, screw Fate! She sat up completely, putting her hands up on to his solid chest, feeling his deep shuddering breaths. His eyes were glowing blue, and she knew that walking away from the aroused hybrid wasn't going to be easy. "We can't do this. I shouldn't have kissed you."

His eyes flared in annoyance, and he growled, his arms tightening to steel around her. She was tempted to cross her arms over her exposed breasts self-consciously but was hesitant to remove her pale hand from the hybrid's chest. He moved his hand to cover hers slowly pulling her small hand to his jeans, she bit her lower lip, thoroughly aroused by the idea of cupping his hardness, but her previous resolution caused her to yank her hand away roughly.

"I'm serious, let me go."

He shook his head, moving to kiss her, but she dodged him, loosening his grip just enough for her to wiggle free from his hold. She crossed her arms over her breasts self-consciously. She'd grown up in a house full of ethereal Valkyrie, and they weren't exactly a modest group but somehow, she'd never felt so exposed before, something about the electric blue eyes boring into her made her feel the need to cover up. But it wasn't just the way that he glared at her, a very turned-on hybrid was not to be trifled with, it was also the slightest flash of _hurt_ that made her pause for half a second. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't – I'm sorry."

He was clearly enraged but remained silent as he strode from the room, Caroline cringed at the sound of furniture being snapped and ripped from somewhere in the plantation. She knew that it was so wrong to have kissed him, to let things go that far, he was the Hybrid King! He was evil! He's killed thousands of people without blinking an eye! She should be terrified of him! So why did she feel this need to follow him?


	6. Chapter 5

Caroline tried to sleep that night, but as she turned on her side for the hundredth time, punching her pillow into a new position. She just kept playing the day, over, and over again in her head. She couldn't foster the blame solely on his shoulders for this encounter, she'd kissed him first, thinking back, she could have sworn that he made sure that she kissed him, letting her make that choice. Caroline hated having her choices taken from her, so the fact that he let her have that choice, for a man who clearly craved utter control was a serious omission. She turned over again, and punched her pillow again, deep in thought she didn't even realize she had woken Kat who slept in bed with her. Kat had been huddled in the corner of their room when Caroline had returned topless earlier that day, Kat had raised her eyebrows at Caroline's new style, and waited for her to find a new t-shirt to pull on. Caroline shook her head as Kat opened her mouth to ask what happened, "Don't ask."

They'd fallen into a truce of sorts, neither talked about the bombshell that Kat had dropped earlier, and they did not discuss the fact that Caroline still smelled like dog. But apparently intruding on Katerina's sleep was too much to ask, with all the grace of a freight train, Kat bunched her legs up under her and kicked Caroline onto the floor. She landed hard on the ground unprepared for such a move, flipping her hair over her shoulder, she looked up at Kat, who was grinning at her like a fool. "Please, please, please GO FIND THE HYBID AND GET LAID! SO, I CAN GET SOME SLEEP!"

Caroline blushed embarrassed, she was sure that the entire house had heard Kat shouting. She got the message, quickly grabbing her short swords, she moved her restless ass off the floor, sticking her tongue at Kat, who responded with a New York State Bird, and headed to the library. She turned the handle of her right short sword in hand, a nervous tick she developed at a young age, ever since Regin had put them in her hands. She moved silently through the house, the old echoes of an ancient plantation settling around her. Creeping up to the large oak doors of the library, she slipped silently inside breathing a sigh of relief.

She was utterly unprepared for what she found among the tomes of books. Paintings, at least ten of them, all carelessly left around the library, and they were _beautiful_. Caroline had seen art, but this was different. This artist left their entire soul on the canvas, and even an unartistic individual such as herself, could feel the emotions of the artist when looking at the canvas. She moved closer to them, noting that the first couple were of the plantation, she briefly considered that the painter was an employee; however, the next couple were beautiful heart wrenching blackness with a glowing white figure seemingly always on the edge of reach. Just glancing at them, she could tell that the artist was lost in the blackness, and that the white figure always at the edge of canvas, but never close enough, was their salvation. The last one she stumbled upon, had her going numb in shock. It was half finished but she recognized it immediately, the bright blue on the verge of being overcome with molten silver, glowing brightly. It was a landscape, and when turned on its side, looked to be a pair of eyes, glittering at the artist. She'd seen the same color in the mirror when her eyes turned silver with strong emotion, but only one person under this roof had seen her eyes like this. _Klaus._

She hastily stepped back from the canvases, as if they could burn her, how could he have made these? The stories of the Hybrid King did not mesh with the sensitive artist. She glared at the paintings, hoping to wipe them from her memories, so she could go back to seeing him as the destructive monster incapable of emotion. A destructive monster she was insanely attracted to, but a monster none the less. A monster wasn't supposed to have a sensitive side! She stumbled back, falling against the wall, her short sword falling from her hand, breathing hard, the room felt to small, and her own eyes filled with passion glared at her accusingly. Swiping her sword from the floor, she ran thoughtlessly from the mansion, not caring that she ran past Bonnie's wards, she just needed _air._

With her supernatural speed, she was five miles from the plantation within a couple of minutes, when she finally dropped to her knees, breathing haltingly, each breath taken in was shallow and panicked. She'd had panic attacks before, when Emma had been injured, and she thought that she was going to lose her sister, but this was worse. She tried to relax her breath, concentrating on breathing in and out. Caroline was finally gaining control of her rapid breathing when she felt eyes on her. She'd been so preoccupied in her panic, that she'd forgotten everything she'd ever learned as a Valkyrie. Regin would have had a field day. Whirling around, her swords at the ready, she saw four fire demons approaching from each direction, she'd run headlong into their trap. What were they doing so close to the plantation? _Mikael had found them._

Four against one, weren't exactly stellar odds, but she'd have worse. Her Aunt Myst's voice came to her, _it's not as if you just castrated an entire Roman Legion, you just have to make them believe you have._ In more modern terms, _fake it, till you make it._ She twirled her right sword once, making it clear to the demons that they hadn't stumbled upon some helpless girl in the swamp. "I'd run if I were you, _spark plugs_ , I'm not exactly the immortal you want to tangle with right now."

The largest one directly in front of her, snickered at her, dismissing her arrogance, "It looks like the little Valkyrie has gotten lost from her coven."

She barely gave the demon time to finish his taunt, before she lunged forward and sliced his head off with a shriek. _When would immortals learn not to call her little?_

The remaining three converged on her at once hoping to overwhelm her, she threw her left hand out injuring the one to her direct left her sword now embedded in his chest, and spun around with her right sword in hand, cleanly removing one of the other's head. The one from directly behind her took his chance by tackling her to the floor, he threw her remaining sword away, using his strength to hold her to the ground. The swamp mud clawed at her, what managed to find its way inside her mouth, was choking her. The demon straddled her back keeping her face down in the mud, not exactly the most advantageous of fighting poses, but again not impossible. She threw her elbow back, nailing the demon in the ribs, but he merely groaned in pain and summoned fire into his hand. She stopped struggling when she felt the heat of fire that he'd conjured in his hand, lowering it closer to her face, "Not such an arrogant bitch now, are you?"

Fire was dangerous to immortals, and could bring them almost to the point of death. Emmaline's husband had been burned alive for centuries, and when he'd finally escaped, he'd been a tad out of it. All the Fire demon had to do was drop the magical fire to her skin, and she'd be totally at his mercy in her weakened state.

Just as she was about to open her mouth to shriek, the weight of the fire demon was lifted off her by a blur. She turned over quickly, reaching for her sword, hacking up the mud that had managed to make its way into her lungs, and was stunned silent by what she saw. A gigantic black wolf had thrown the demon off her and had _bitten_ its head off. Despite having removed the demon's head, it appeared the wolf was not quite satisfied with the demon's death. Growling, he tore the demon's headless body apart, leaving nothing but scattered entrails and bone. Caroline was shocked by the absolute rage that the wolf attacked the headless body, there was no point in attacking the demon's body, he was already dead, why proceed to destroy the remains?

When the other demon, with her sword still impaling him, tried to crawl away from the carnage, the wolf's predatory eyes turned to him. The wolf paced before the demon, and seemed to be enjoying the fear in his eyes, as the blood of the first demon was still dripping from the wolf's fangs. Before he could make any kind of distance, the wolf was on him, hot blood sprayed on her as the wolf attacked. But instead of removing the head as he had before, he ripped both arms from his, the demon crying and begging to be spared fell on deaf ears. Only when the wolf had slashed open the demon's stomach and cut out his entrails, did he finally remove the demon's head.

She'd never seen anything like this, when Valkyrie's attacked it was about efficiency and killing, never about torturing their prey. She began to scoot back slowly, not wanting to be the next on the wolf's list, but her movement caught his attention. Swinging his massive head towards her, the blood dripping from his fangs, and what looked like entrails hanging from the side of his mouth, his eyes were shadowed by the lack of moonlight in the bayou. She was sure that he was about to lunge forward and make quick work of her, but his vicious demeanor changed at the sight of her, he seemed almost _chagrined_ for her to have witnessed this, and with another snap of his jaw, the wolf disappeared into the woods.

She must have sat stunned in the swamp mud for several minutes, before she finally collected herself enough to stand up. Grimacing at the absolute brutality the wolf had committed, she retrieved her second sword from what was left of the fire demon, before turning back towards the plantation. There were Lykae abounds in the swamps of New Orleans, but something told her that the Lykae who had intervened was not one of her many friends in the Lykae clan. This wolf was massive, bigger than any transformed Lykae she'd ever seen, and most Lykae she knew hated that they lost control when they transformed driven by instinct alone, this wolf had seemed to revel in it. He hadn't just killed the fire demons, he'd _eviscerated them_.

Wiping the carnage off her swords she moved closer to the plantation, but something tugged at her senses, like the feeling of eyes watching her. Glancing around, she saw no one on the fringes of the trees, but moved more quickly towards the wards, before she could reach the backdoor, she smelled something foul. It burned her nostrils, and was terrifyingly familiar, _gasoline._ Like a blur, she grasped the handle of the door about to yank it open, but a distant click beat her to it, an explosion which rocked the planation. Caroline was thrown back from the door, the explosive originating from somewhere inside the house, and she shrieked as she felt the fire catch her arm and shoulder, burning through the skin. Rolling in the wet grass, put the fire out, but her arm was useless till it healed, the skin was already turning black.

Looking back at the plantation, the entire first floor was a blaze, how did this happen? She needed to help, Bonnie was still in there! Hardly thinking, acting only on instinct she moved to the plantation, calling Bonnie's name. She had to save Bonnie! The explosion had disoriented her, so her first couple of steps seemed to be heading in the opposite direction of where she wanted to go. Shaking her head, she screamed as flesh from her arm seemed to melt off, but tried to move past it. She'd been trained for this, fighting an enemy while injured, she needed to save Bonnie at all costs. This time when she moved towards the plantation, she felt someone's arms hold her from behind, preventing her from moving forward to save Bonnie.

She looked back, feeling the flash of relief wash over, at the sight of Klaus holding her. He was looking at her arm, his brows drawn down in rage, but she grabbed his shirt pulling his focus to her eyes. "Help me! Bonnie's in there! I need to save her!"

Klaus looked toward the burning plantation, noticing that only the hull of the house remained, anyone who hadn't made it out was surely dead by now, especially the _mortal_. He looked down at his mate and shook his head firmly, "She's dead. We need to leave."

Caroline did not take this news well. She shoved him with her uninjured hand, and tried to move towards the flames again. "She's not dead! She's inside, I need to save her! She's my best friend!"

Caroline was still dazed, but she seemed set on this singular goal, of saving a _mortal_ , as if she were equal to his mate's life. Klaus's more enhanced hearing picked up the sound of vampires arriving, no doubt sent from Mikael to ensure they were dead. His mate was foolish and young to think she could save the mortal, moving forward with lightning speed, he snapped her neck, knowing that she would not leave her friend in peril willingly, and throwing her over his shoulder, disappeared into the night. The blazing plantation, lighting their escape.

* * *

Caroline slowly came awake to the hum of cicadas, and intrusive morning sun across her face. Throwing her arm over her head, she turned over hoping to catch some more sleep. When her left arm was pinched on the ground, she let out a scream of pain. Moving to her back, she pulled her left arm out from the covers of the silk sheet, her burned arm partially healed, but she remembered the night before. Sitting up quickly, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, and took in her surroundings. She was inside an elaborately decorated room, a four-poster canopy bed that she was pretty sure was older than some of her aunts was beneath her. Reaching her good arm out she felt the softness of the silk duvet, a sparkling silver that kind of reminded her of her Valkyrie eyes. She was on the third story, and two sets of balcony doors were swung open to the left of her letting in the morning sun. Caroline could hear the distant hum of shops being opened and neighbors calling out to each other. Her shirt had been cut from her, and some type of green salve covered her burned arm, which she guessed hurried up the healing process but smelled like the worst type of body odor, she was wearing a silk negligee which she definitely had not brought with her on the mission. Someone had purposefully put her in this, sometime when she was asleep. Her head ached as the memories of last night assailed her in a single moment. She remembered vaguely screaming for Bonnie, but then blackness, she must have passed out. The explosion had knocked her out, recalling the feel as flesh fell from her arm, but nothing past, was Klaus there or was that some figment of her imagination?

Disoriented, she threw her legs over the side of the huge bed and moved towards the connecting door, which she hoped was the bathroom. One handed she yanked off the negligee and fumbled with the shower, before stepping under the full spray. Breathing deeply, she slowly brought her arm under the spray, breathing deeply through the pain, the salve slowly melted off revealing mostly healed skin beneath it. She'd still have to wrap it, but at least regeneration of her arm was well on its way. Using the shampoo and conditioner that was already in the shower, she fumbled through washing her hair, removing the soot and shrapnel that seemed stuck to her. When she was finally clean she reached for the towel hanging on the nearby hook, patting herself dry quickly. Wrapped in her towel, she carefully moved out towards the antique armoire that she notice earlier. Hopefully there was something in there that would fit her.

When she opened the armoire, beautiful gowns hung perfectly in place, of all array of colors, her claws curling she reached for the closest one, but stopped short. These were someone else's clothes, and she would only take what she needed. Sighing wistfully, she opened the drawers, fumbling to put on sapphire colored matching lingerie set, a tank top leaving her healing arm free, and carefully pulled on a pair of jeans that fit her like a second skin. If she didn't know better she would've swore that the jeans had been made for her. Spying some white cloth on the bedside table, she moved forward, and began to slowly wrap her injured arm from palm to shoulder.

"Need some help, love?"

Glancing up, Caroline saw Klaus standing smugly in the doorway, looking fresh with a new Henley and jeans. Caroline's mind short circuited temporarily as she remembered just how amazing he was without that shirt, and the feel of his mouth against hers. Shivering, she turned back to her task, "No, I don't need any help."

Klaus tsked at her stubbornness and moved to sit behind her, pulling the cloth from her to finish wrapping her shoulder, and anchor the wrap in place. With the final tug of the cloth, Klaus couldn't resist, he leaned forward to place a kiss on her injured shoulder, his mate had been so injured, it was a relief to see her awake and healing. Caroline shivered at the gentleness of Klaus's touch, he was again throwing her for a loop, how to consolidate the image of the ruthless hybrid king and the gentle man, tenderly wrapping her wounds. Before she could think better of it, she turned to face him fully, bringing her uninjured hand up to his face, she cupped his cheek and murmured, "Thank you."

He'd closed his eyes at the feel of her hand, but opened them at her gratitude. He placed the softest kiss into her palm, and stood up. Knowing that if this proceeded any farther, he wouldn't be able to control himself. Dawning the attitude of the arrogant king, he turned away from her gesturing to the outside, "I managed to make it to the one property that Mikael had not taken over, mystically hidden and protected, we hide so close Mikael would never think to look for us."

"What do you mean so close?"

He smiled smugly, "Don't recognize the French Quarter, Caroline?"

She gasped, lunging for the balcony, looking out on one of her favorite sights, the French Quarter in the early morning, as locals began to prepare for the day, cheerfully enjoying every second of an amazing city. She laughed, so happy to be home. Turning to Klaus, a smile lighting her face, her smile shifted as she saw the look of hunger on Klaus's. His gaze was fixed on her face, and the first genuine smile that she'd bestowed on him.

Clearing her throat awkwardly trying to get rid of the sexual tension between them, she turned back towards the bed. "What happened at the plantation?"

The hunger in his eyes temporarily abated, he sighed deeply, "Mikael got to us, sending in humans to lay the gasoline and blow up the house." He paused, glancing down briefly, "I have no idea if the others survived."

"What? You didn't try to save any of them? Bonnie was in there! And your siblings!"

Klaus glanced up, but the determination in his eyes was tempered with something that looked like _grief_ , "Do you think that was an easy thing to do for me? There was no way I was going to leave my _injured mate_ as a target outside the mansion, while I went on some fruitless mission!"

His temper was sparking her own, "We have to find them! They have to be alive! Injured, but alive!"

Before Klaus could stop her, she collected her short swords from where they had been left leaning against the wall, and strode towards the open door leading into the hallway, throwing herself down the stairs to the front door. She didn't hesitate until she painfully bounced back against an invisible wall. Though the door to the outside was open, a magical barrier stopped her from leaving the room. Pressing hard, there was no give in the magik, apparently, she wasn't going anywhere. This must have been a trap for her and Klaus. _Wait…_

Flying back up the stairs, realizing Klaus had not followed her dash to the door, she found him relaxing on her bed exactly where she had left him. Except Klaus didn't appear at all concerned about the fact that they were stuck in this house, instead he appeared satisfied and _diabolical_ , "What the hell is this, Mikaelsson?"

He still sat on the bed, at her question, his smirk was still in place, enjoying that she was trapped. "I believe I once told you that your comings and goings were mine to dictate, welcome to your new home." Standing and spreading his arms wide, he indicated the four walls of the bedroom.

Gritting her teeth against the fury rising inside her, she stomped till he was face to face with her. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Again, he dared to smirk down at her, "Its quite simple, until I have regained my throne, this compound will keep you, _my mate_ , safe."

She stuttered in disbelief, "You intend to keep me prisoner?"

Snickering, he shook his head, reaching out to touch her face, "No my little queen. I intend to simply _keep you._ "

Caroline vibrated with rage, turning to the hand he'd rested on her cheek, and sunk her teeth into his hand, causing him to hiss and pull it away. She quickly yanked her swords up, crossing them across his throat, pushing him back against the wall. Then she froze, she could remove his head with a pinch of her swords, but Niklaus had no fear on his face, instead he looked _proud._ He's insane, Caroline thought, even the oldest of immortals would be cautious with a Valkyrie sword at their neck. "Release me."

Klaus leaned into one of the swords drawing blood from his neck, gazing down at her, "No." he responded resolutely.

She nearly screamed in frustration, noticing that his neck was bleeding, she pulled back her swords slightly, she didn't actually want to hurt him, but that slight room she gave him was all he needed. Moving as a complete blur, he knocked both of her swords away, switching positions, so she was pinned against the wall, with his hard body caging her in. "Let me go, you sick freak!"

She started to struggle against him, but her movements caused her to be more pressed against him, so much so, she could feel his hardness barely contained by his jeans. Gasping at the feel of his cock, her movements took a completely different tone. He had growled at the feeling of her body, and her gasp opened her mouth enough, that he swooped down to take it, their teeth and tongues clashing at the uncontrollable need that seemed to ignite whenever they were together.

More beast than man at the moment, his claws cut her shirt from her body, making short work of her bra as well. He'd buy her thousand more to replace them. Pulling his mouth away from Caroline's despite her disappointed gasp at the loss, he hunched down to bring his mouth closer to the ruby nipples that were quaking as her breaths continued unevenly. Moving his hand, he closed his palm over her breasts, groaning at the sight. His other hand found her right nipple, thumbing it roughly, he pinched one nipple then the other, enjoying her molten silver eyes staring down at him, letting him play with her gorgeous breasts.

He replaced his hand with his mouth on her, stopping just short of the nipple, so she could feel his breath on the sensitive peak. Pinching the other nipple roughly, he glanced up at Caroline's luminous face that gaze down at him, she was panting, and he could already smell how wet she was. Smiling wickedly, his voice was velvet when he asked seductively, "You want my mouth on this sweet nipple, don't you?"

She hesitated, then nodded, her logical thought checked out as long as his hands were on her. He breathed cool air onto it, making her nipple ache, her breasts were swollen, and she knew that she was soaked bellow. "You have only to ask me to put my mouth here."

He leisurely licked the tip, but didn't take it into his mouth, making it tighten to the point of pain. "P-Please."

Shaking his head, he blew cold air again, her hips jerking in response. "Say, 'I need you to suck my tits, my King."

She gulped again, trying to find some semblance of control, but he used his free hand to tear her jeans from her body, making quick work of her thong as well. She was completely naked before him, and he was fully dressed. Something about the being at his mercy, was seductive to Caroline, becoming even wetter in a rush.

"I-I need y-you to suck my tits, my King."

Groaning he took her nipple into his mouth, clamping down the wet heat, he sucked her hard, lathering her breasts with his tongue, sucking on her without thought. Moving to the other nipple, he sucked again, cause her hips to buck towards him. Someone else had to be controlling her body. She was aching for release, wetter than she'd ever been, and all because of the Hybrid in front of her. There was the slightest sheen of sweat on her body, as her breathing came in pants, what was he doing to her? She'd kill him if he stopped.

With his mouth on one, he tweaked her other nipple, earning a gasp from her. She felt the briefest nibble of his teeth, not breaking the skin, though some part of her, some very, very dark part, loved the idea of him taking her blood while suckling her. Her nipples tight and stiff, he removed his mouth with a loud pop, he couldn't resist the intoxicating smell of her pussy any longer. He reached down between them, his hand covering her little mound, but not penetrating her, merely keeping her on edge. "Gods, you're _drenched_ for your king."

She quivered at the feel of his hand over the heat of her, why wasn't he putting his fingers in? She was so close, so needy, she might beg him to claim her. He smelled her honey, bring his hand to his mouth, licking her wetness from it. Moaning at the taste, his electric eyes promising her the darkest kind of sex.

Needing to see her sweet pussy for himself, he wrapped his arms around her body, throwing her onto the bed. She bounced briefly, and she was again aware, that she was totally vulnerable to him. He still had not removed any clothes. She closed her legs reflexively, even trying to cover herself with her hands. Tsking, he pulled her to the edge of the bed, spreading her legs apart, removing her hands. "You will never hide this pussy from me. Say it."

Quivering, she dazedly responded, "I will never hide my pussy from you."

Groaning at the sight of the pink flesh, he tsked again, "This pussy doesn't belong to you. This is _my pussy_. Say 'you own this pussy, my king.'"

Her hands had clenched the duvet cover, her claws tearing the silk to shreds. When she didn't immediately respond, he covered her pussy with his hand, grinding his palm against her clit, but not entering her. "Say it."

"You own this pussy, my king."

Patting her skin roughly, causing her to jump, he leaned down to bring her pink flesh within inches of his face, she smelled like lilacs and sunshine. She moaned, rocking her hips forward. Klaus wanted her wanton, "There's my greedy Valkyrie, do you want me to fuck you with my fingers?"

Her head pulled off the duvet she saw him waiting for her, "I need you to fuck me with your fingers, my king."

"As my queen commands."

He slowly, moved one finger into her tight, wet sheath. Holding it still inside her, his other hand holding her hips still, preventing her from grinding against his hand. He hissed at the feel of his mate's sheath, too tight to fuck, have to get her ready first. He pulled his long finger from her pussy, dragging it slow, removing it completely. She gasped, and tried to roll her hips to bring him back inside her, but he held her in place. He shoved his finger back in roughly, causing her tits to shake and her eyes to almost roll back into her head. He pulled out slowly again, before slamming back into her, the sound of her wetness audible. He groaned, pulling his own zipper down, his length jumping free. From her vantage, she saw his huge cock straining towards her, gods he was magnificent. Pounding his fingers quicker now, he wedged a second inside her. She nearly shot off the bed. "You like when I fuck you like this?"

His words were accompanied by another thrust of her fingers, "I love when you fuck me like this, my king."

Grunting, he moved his other hand to her swollen clit barely touching it, before she screamed with pleasure. "You want to come?"

Whimpering, "Please make me come, my king."

In tandem, one hand rubbing her clit, the other pounding her pussy, he brought her right to the edge, and pushed them both over. Moving one hand away, leaving his fingers wedged inside her, he barely grasped his lengths coming in two short jerks. His cum falling to the floor while she screamed as she came.

Exhausted, he collapsed next to her breathing deeply. Trying to catch his breath. So, this was what the Lore spoke of when they spoke of matehood, he glanced at Caroline's flushed, shaking body, and thought wickedly, and this is only the beginning.

While Klaus's thoughts mused about the pleasures of their future, Caroline was stuck on what had just occurred between them. She had just orgasmed harder than ever with Klaus, she'd practically begged him to make her come! Gods, what was happening to her? She needed to get away from this Hybrid before she lost more of her control. Taking a deep breath to settle her nerves, she bolted up moving quickly to the armoire finding a robe to cover her, pulling the silk robe closed in front, she blindly grabbed more clothes and locked herself in the bathroom. She carefully kept her back to Klaus lying on the bed.

Breathing deeply, she shoved her hand through her rumpled hair her silver eyes reflecting in the mirror. Her breaths were shaking unsteadily, her palms sweaty on the marble countertop, struggling to get herself under control. Finally relaxing slightly, enough that her eyes returned to their clear blue and she wasn't shaking, allowing the functions that had short circuited when Klaus had touched her to return. Glaring at herself in the mirror, her fury finally ignited. What. The. Hell. Was. That.

She'd begged him! She. Begged. Him. She'd never experience such a loss of control in her life! She'd had sex before, but never had she ever forgot the entire world like she just did. Usually, her insecurities about being naked in front of her partner, full of a household of women the likes of which myths were written of, _Emma's mom was freaking Helen of Troy,_ she always knew she couldn't compare when looked at closely. The inadequacies blared in her head whenever she was about to be naked with someone, even dimming her own desire to a point. But her insecurities were the last thing on her mind when Klaus's hands were on her, the only thought running through her mind was: _more._

Pulling herself together, grasping the robe she'd yanked on with her hands till her knuckles were white, exiting the bathroom with an indifference she felt far from feeling. Klaus reclined on the bed, completely put together and immensely pleased with himself as she was losing it. _Did he have to be so freaking handsome on top of everything?_

Shrugging her shoulder aloofly, she turned toward the closet pulling on more clothes, careful to not reveal and inch of her nakedness as she pulled on underwear, jeans and a short-sleeve shirt. Noticing the set of shoes in the corner, she slipped on a pair of hunter boots and headed out of the room, her exit of the room alerting Klaus that she didn't intend to crawl back into bed with him. "And where do you think you're going Caroline?"

Pretending surprise at the fact that he was still present in the room, she stated dismissively, "Out."

Klaus heard the cold tone, standing from the bed moving towards her, "I thought we already established that you can't leave."

His smugness grated against her, raising her hackles in response, "Just because you've managed to trap me in this house, doesn't mean I have to spend it holed up in here."

Before she could make it to the hallway, he moved quicker than she thought possible to grab her arm. She barely managed to cover the shiver of awareness as surprise, looking down at his hand in derision. "Let go of me, Mikaelsson."

Klaus's face was genuinely puzzled at her flat tone, where was the goddess who'd rocked his world just minutes earlier? His face tightened, clearly coming to his own conclusions about her cold attitude. Not that it was any of her concern, glaring pointedly at his hand on her arm, waiting for him to release her. Instead of loosening his grip he growled low in his throat yanking her against him, yelping in surprise she looked at his face, seeing not the content, satisfied hybrid of seconds earlier, in its place was the cruel king that inspired legends. Caroline refused to cry out as his grip on her arm became punishing, leaving bruises, instead letting the challenge rise in her eyes, hiding her fear of the powerful immortal. He harshly murmured at her ear, "Do not mistake my leniency for weakness little mate. Go where you chose in this house, but return to me tonight, any illusions you harbor about sleeping alone disappeared the second you became my mate. Do not think of defying me, you will not like the consequences."

His final word on the matter releasing her, before stomping out of the room.


	7. Chapter 6

Stefan choked on the acidic feel of soot in his lungs, opening his bleary eyes, he struggled to make sense of the scene around him. A single circle of unburnt floor remained of the once illustrious mansion. The husk of the building smoldering around him, the fire destroying everything but the magical bubble of protection Bonnie managed to project around them. A hand to his aching head, he frantically looked for his Bride. Rebekah was still out less than a few feet from him, scrambling forward to check her for more serious injuries. Part of her face was still healing, she'd taken the brunt of the explosion protecting him from the more violent of blasts. He could die from fire, she could not, so his Bride had lunged in front of him to take the force of the explosion. She was rapidly healing, but her face still held traces of the trauma. Bonnie was worse for wear, held protectively to Kol's chest, her nose bleeding profusely, making her weak smile at Stefan red with her blood. "I did it, Stefan." Her voice was dazed, but held the undertone of pride. Her magic came through to save their lives, something she probably could have never counted on before.

Biting his wrist, he held it to Rebekah's mouth forcing his blood down her throat. "Yeah, Bonnie, you saved us. Caroline? Kat?"

Her face was frantic as she digested his this, Kol pulled her closer, hoping to comfort her with his warmth. "I couldn't see, I don't know…" She hadn't noticed their friends were missing.

"Bonnie, you did great. I'm sure they got out."

Rebekah came awake with a violent start, "That bastard! Compelling humans to blow up the plantation while we slept. I would have never thought Father was such a coward."

Kol, his arrogance covering up how shaken he was at how close his very mortal Bride had come to death. "He probably was too scared to face me, dear sister."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, sitting up, her face almost completely healed, assessing the damage. "At least he seems to have left, which makes me believe that Nik and Elijah are still alive, Father would have stayed to make sure they were destroyed and he wouldn't have left us behind. He must have seen them escape and gave chase."

Kol stood, helping steady the still weak Bonnie to her feet, "What about Finn?"

Rebekah carefully surveyed the rubble, "I don't see him or Sage in the remains, a couple of humans, but no Finn."

Stefan helped her up, "We need to get somewhere safe until we hear from Klaus or Elijah."

Rebekah flicked off some lingering ash, "Kol and I have been imprisoned for the last seventy years, don't think we'll be any help with that."

Bonnie's nose stopped bleeding, and she attempted to stand on her own. "I can't go to the coven, they won't let any vampires near. What about your brother?"

Rebekah raised an eyebrow at Stefan, "You have a brother?"

Stefan winced, explaining his tumultuous relationship with his brother to Rebekah was the last thing he wanted to do. "I don't see any other options, I know Damon will keep us safe, despite his many failings, he's always valued our brotherly bond over anything."

An hour later, Stefan found himself on the front step of his brother's mansion for the second time in a single month. The white mansion was as ill-kept as he remembered. Since his last visit the exterior had been painted a baby blue, haphazardly, and it looked like someone had taken a chainsaw to the previously well-kept hedges. The doorbell was fixed, with a new addition written in dark-red paint above the button, _Do and die._

Kol chuckled at the hostile message, "I have a feeling I'll like your brother much more than I like you."

Bonnie and Rebekah sent him matching scowls. Stefan girded himself, reaching to knock on the imposing doors. When no one answered, Stefan turned away cheerfully, "No one's home. Looks like we'll have to find another safe house."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, stepping around him, pounding on the door while shouting, "Bloody hell! Open up! Immortals in need of protection!"

"Rebekah!" Stefan scolded half-heartedly, he was already getting used to her antics, finding them endearing instead of abrasive.

Damon swung the door open, annoyed at the rather rude summoning. "Who the hell do you think you are, pounding on my door in the middle of the morning?"

"Name's Rebekah Mikaelson, your Princess, now stand aside before I make you." Laying a calming hand on Rebekah's arm, Stefan apologized, "We need a place to stay Damon, Mikael just blew up our last safe house."

Noticing Stefan for the first time, he inched open the door, letting the singed procession through. Resting a grateful hand on his brother's arm, his look full of hidden meaning, "Thank you, brother." Damon nodded gruffly in response.

Damon grabbed his arm, pulling him into a parlor, letting the other three wander towards the back of the house. "We need to have a chat later, about the last century? Also, don't know whether to offer congratulations or sympathy for finding your Bride."

Moving to a sideboard, he handed Stefan a glass of bourbon, clinking his own glass against it. Stefan glanced in the direction Rebekah had headed, worried about leaving her unattended in his brother's house. _Bonnie will keep her out of any real trouble._

Sliding into the leather arm chair, clasping the drink with both hands he took a hesitant sip. He opened his mouth to speak but Damon beat him to it.

"Rebekah Mikaelson, princess of the vampires, Bride to my brother, the problem drinker. Renowned in the Lore for being petty and selfish, Bloody Bex has accumulated a body count that surpasses even yours, brother."

Grinding his jaw, "You think I don't know that Damon? The legends say she kills with such lack of remorse, she surpasses all her brothers, even Klaus. I need to talk to her about it, but we haven't exactly had the chance."

He was a recovering addict, the red slowly disappearing from his eyes evidence of that. When he'd first been changed he'd left fragments of bodies along both coasts, until he managed to get a handle on himself in the early 1900s with the help of a vampire named Lexi, but he still struggled every day to not give in to temptation. Damon had never had such issues. A vampire's eyes only turned red when they drank a being to death, Damon's were still bright blue. Though Damon was far from a saint, he'd managed to never drink someone to the pit of their soul, preferring to use compulsion to prevent witnesses. Damon's stalwartness had drawn the attention of Kristoff, the Gravewalker. Another contender of the crown of the Horde, and cousin to the Mikaelsons, his soldiers were forbidden from taking from the flesh. The army consumed blood bags and animals instead. However, Kristoff's dietary needs also prevented him and his sister, Emmaline MacRieve, from claiming the throne. The Horde valued two things of their King, that he be legitimate and that he worships the thirst. A thirst Stefan struggled against daily, yet Fate matched him to someone who reveled in delivering death, _why?_

His frustration mounting, the crystal coming close to cracking in his hand, struggling with fate's choice for him, his reverie was interrupted by his Bride's scream, " _I'll kill you this time, Katerina!"_

Alarmed, both brothers sped out of the study, finding Rebekah pinning Elena to the floor of the parlor, close to killing the sorceress. Moving as a team, Damon and Stefan, both struggled to pull the much older vampire off her. Rebekah glared at him, anger making her eyes glow, "I'm due this revenge, Stefan! You know it to be true."

Again, opening his mouth to respond, Elena coming to a stand, her magic swirling around her, interrupting him, " _Shut up."_

When researching the Lore, in his decades away from humanity, he had read about the Sorceress before him, especially since hearing Damon married her. Elena Petrova, Queen of Persuasion, could make the most powerful of immortals take a knee with a single word. Unlike vampires, she had no limits in her Persuasion. Her magic took hold of Rebekah, sealing her lips together. Dusting off imaginary lint, she sent a warning glance at Bonnie and Kol, who were both stunned by her display of power. Though Katerina was renowned for the vicious use of her power in the Lore, Elena was demure and sedate, Kol had once thought the legends of her power a gross exaggeration.

Rebekah's attack had been too sudden for Bonnie to respond, and now she stood agape. Glaring at the thousand-year-old vampire, Elena continued speaking, her magic swirling in blue flecks around her. " _I am not Katerina, I'm her twin, Elena. You will never attack me or Katerina, in fact you will forgive her for her betrayal, especially since you got a Groom out of it. You can speak now."_

Her magic disappearing into the air, Elena calmly moved to one of the couches, gesturing for Rebekah to do the same, when the vampire did so without question, Elena spoke, "My sister did not betray your family lightly. Mikael had me, and was counting on Kat's ruthlessness and overprotective nature to succeed where he had failed for centuries."

Stefan joined Rebekah, placing his arm casually around her, instinctively moving to protect her. Both vampires listened enraptured to Elena's explanation of her twin, Stefan had spent weeks with the sorceress, even considered her a friend, but he knew more about her in two minutes with Elena, than three weeks of searching for the Mikaelsons. "When she did, it was too late. Mikael already knew what she was to Elijah, and would not allow any of his children even the possibility of happiness. So, when Kat returned to Russia, Mikael took her head."

Rebekah's mouth dropped open in astonishment, while Kol bristled in disbelief. "You must have your stories confused, Katerina is very much alive. A beheading is lethal, even to immortals."

Her eyes haunted by the past, she continued as if Kol hadn't spoken. "He threw the remains in the snow with me, smiling as he did. He didn't know… he couldn't have known… I persuaded her to heal and rise up."

Bonnie covered her mouth in horror, all immortals feared final death, to have experienced it _and come back_. It's the kind of thing that scars a mind beyond repair. Kat's blasé attitude about life made more sense, what could actually cause concern when you've seen what's on the other side?

Retaining that faraway look, Elena stood up, leaving the room without another word. Damon followed closely behind her, it was clear to Stefan, even though Katerina was the one who died, it shook Elena to her core, leaving scars similar to those he knew Damon bore. Maybe Fate didn't make such blind matches after all.

* * *

 _This place is a complete maze_ , Caroline thought as she turned into a dead end for the sixth time. Still fuming over Klaus's order, she'd deliberately tried every possible escape from the property, but he was too thorough. Accepting that she wasn't going to be escaping any time soon, and needing an outlet for her frustration, she set on another clever idea to accurately convey her annoyance. Grabbing what she needed from around the house, even ripping a few curtains off the walls, in less than an hour she was in the middle of the courtyard practicing her sword play on a stuffed dummy. A dummy, on which she'd drawn bloody fangs on and adorned with an aluminum foil crown, and spent two hours hacking to bits until goose feathers filled the courtyard. The head rolled away, having nothing to support it. Sweating, happy Klaus's closet had shorts and a sports bra, though she was curious about _why_ he had these clothes, and still pretending it was curiosity instead of jealousy, she wiped her face off with a towel. Finally noticing a dark-skinned man leaning casually against the pillar behind her. How long had he been there?

Glancing at the feathers covering the courtyard, he raised a single brown eyebrow before clapping slowly. Standing straight he strolled forward, his voice coming out slightly accented and smooth, "I would hate to be on the other end of your rage, Valkyrie," glancing down at the head, fangs and crown askew, chuckling, "anyone we know?"

Caroline pursued her lips in annoyance, casually resting her hand on one of her swords, who was this? He was inside the compound so Klaus had cleared him to enter his sacred home, if a stranger appeared in Val Hall she would have attacked without question, but here in Klaus's compound, she knew the Hybrid would let no one close to his _precious mate_ without ultimate trust. He would protect her at any cost, still didn't mean she had to like his highhandedness about it.

The stranger stopped just a few feet in front of her, dropping an ironic bow, "My Queen."

Caroline couldn't stop the snort of derision at the title, "Not your Queen, stranger. I'm Caroline."

Standing straight, a seductive smile on his lips, "I'm Marcel. One of the first hybrids changed by Klaus, and currently leading the revolt against Mikael's vampires." His eyes were intensely focused on her, as if analyzing her every flaw, it was just enough to make her uncomfortable. Her defenses went up like metal around her, this hybrid was looking for something from her, and she wouldn't be giving it. She kept her face carefully neutral.

Tilting her head in curiosity, "You're responsible for the guerrilla warfare waged on Mikael's vampires, some so flagrant you risk exposing the entire Lore?" The censure in her tone was overshadowed by how impressed she was.

Though the attacks were foolishly brazen, the hybrids almost always walked away with minimum casualties while laying waste to legions of Mikael's army. Her aunts admired the way they used their far smaller number to their advantage, attacking in alleys and between buildings, never meeting their foe on an open field. As immortals who had seen numerous battles over the last two thousand years, they were not an easily impressed group.

"You could say it was worth the risk of exposure, forcing Veritas to retrieve our king."

Color her even more impressed, Klaus's hybrids were not a recognized species in the Lore, they could only be made not born, and as an unrecognized species were not accepted into Veritas or Pravus. Without a voice to speak for them in those meetings they needed a way to force their hand, and their brazen attacks accomplished that.

"I'm trying to be outraged at another male thinking he can control my life, but I'm honestly more impressed by your tactics to be upset. Who taught you how to plan a war?"

Marcel's smile didn't move an inch, "Klaus, of course."

There went her admiration, any mention of the controlling hybrid guaranteed to send her in a bad mood. Turning her back on the hybrid, she gathered her discarded water bottle. Heading into what she'd discovered was Rebekah's wing of the house. Marcel cleared his throat delicately at her direction, "Majesty, your mate has sent me to retrieve you. He says you're to meet him in his study."

Throwing a casual glance over her shoulder, "Valkyrie's don't have mates, therefore, I'm not your Queen. Next time I hear you call me that, I'm going to start swinging."

Leaving the stunned male in the courtyard, she sauntered away with a spring in her step to Rebekah's wing.

* * *

Klaus struggled to pay attention as one of his hybrids made a report about Mikael's forces, trying not to think about a tumble of blonde hair and molten silver eyes a constant battle. Hybrids filtered in and out of the compound once he'd contacted Marcel from the plantation, though their numbers were reduced, more had survived war against Mikael than he expected. Expressing relief at their king's return, they clearly expected him to crush Mikael in short order. If only things were that simple, cutting Mikael out of New Orleans was like removing cancer, it just kept coming back. Without Elijah present to challenge his father for rightful control of the vampires, banishing Mikael out of New Orleans would be even more difficult when they fought against him. Vampires were territorial and blood thirsty, the Horde would not accept an illegitimate king on their throne. He also wanted to keep Mikael ignorant of his current location for as long as possible, his hybrids taking all precautions in appearing at his compound, utilizing the hidden tunnels to the property. Mikael had not hesitated to burn down the entire plantation, even though his legitimate children were inside as well.

Looking down at the map of the Crescent city spread out in front of him, his revenge against his stepfather took a more savage tone as a stray thought echoed through his mind unbidden, _Caroline will never be safe until Mikael is dead_.

His eyes turned with rage, his possessiveness about his unclaimed mate muting all other emotions. The hybrids crowding his office took a hesitant step back at his eyes, people died when his eyes changed. Ruthlessly regaining control, his eyes cleared and he waved his hybrids regally on. _She's safe in the compound, and she'll stay safe until I'm using Mikael's head as a footstool._

He noticed Marcel slipping silently through the door, he headed straight for the liquor cabinet, pouring two glasses of bourbon. He'd sent the man to retrieve Caroline, why was he empty handed? Marcel, offering no clarification as to why he was alone, placed one glass of bourbon in front of Klaus and took one of the two-winged back chairs in front of the massive mahogany desk dominating the space sipping from his own glass. Klaus, appearing every bit the regent, standing behind the massive furniture. Those chairs were reserved for his siblings, an unwritten law all his hybrids respected, with the exception of Marcel, who enjoyed flaunting the rules other hybrids were bound by.

Cutting off the hybrid currently reporting to him about the status of the Quarter, "The main goal now is to grow our forces, bring me wolves, I don't care where you find them, just bring them to me."

The three hybrids bowed deeply on the way out, closing the study door, leaving Marcel and Klaus alone. Wasting no time, Klaus whipped out, "I believe I gave you an order."

Marcel mockingly saluted him with his glass before taking a long swig, "You told me to bring you your mate. Delightful creature, found her killing you in effigy in the courtyard, when I told her of your _request_ she informed me, 'Valkyries have no mates.' Trouble in paradise already Klaus?"

Klaus picked up the glass Marcel poured for him, hurling it against the wall. "Where. Is. She."

Marcel disregarded Klaus's show of rage, raising a brow at the broken glass on the floor, "She was heading towards Rebekah's wing when I last saw her."

Turning to the study doors, he nearly ripped them out of the wall as he threw them open, following the scent of lilacs into his sister's bedroom, his rage boiling. He was one of the most powerful immortals to ever walk the earth and this baby Valkyrie thought to defy him. Throwing the double doors open, the door handles against the wall leaving deep indents in the plaster, and startling Caroline who was drying her wet hair in the bathroom.

Klaus noticed she had just stepped from the shower and was clad only in a long t-shirt without a bra, his rage notched even higher when he realized the shirt belonged to his brother, Kol. _His mate should not be wearing another man's clothes!_ His jaw aching by how hard he was clenching his teeth, he said nothing before stalking to the bathroom and throwing Caroline over his shoulder. The hairdryer, still running, plunged to the marble floor. Stunned silent for a second, she made no comment on his barbarian ways before they were out of the room and heading down the hallway. Then she kicked up a fuss, "Put me down, Mikaelsson! I'm not your property to be at your beck and call!"

Emphasizing this, she struggled, causing the shirt she wore to ride up, almost revealing her delicious ass to the entire compound. His more animalistic side in control, he brought his hand down on her ass, hard. The slap made her gasp, going still for a moment before resuming her struggles with more fervor, "I warned you about defying me, mate."

 _"_ Guess what? You may have this cosmic certainty about me, but I don't have one about you! So, all I see is an asshole who thinks he can control me!"

His voice, barely recognizable, grated, acting as if he hadn't heard her "My mate defies me, I'll have to show her the consequences of such outright rebellion."

Slapping her ass hard again, Caroline tried to pull down her t-shirt, hiding how aroused she was becoming by his caveman attitude. It wasn't like she was in the middle of the cleanest of daydreams when she'd been rudely interrupted. She knew she failed to hide her arousal, when he froze mid-step, and turned his head towards her, inhaling deeply. His face was so close to her pussy, he could simply breath on her and she'd probably shoot off like a rocket.

Turning his head forward, he kept moving forward, but she noticed the tension in his jaw had lessened slightly. When the doors to his suite slammed shut behind him, he tossed her onto the bed. Scrambling away, in an attempt to flee the crazed hybrid, he stopped her when his palm encircled her ankle yanking her back to him, flipping her onto her stomach, his control a distant memory, he tore the offending garment from her body leaving her in nothing but a tiny thong.

Afraid of the punishment she knew she was about to receive, she made a desperate attempt to soothe the beast at her back. "Fine! I'll sleep in here with you!"

Unrecognizably rough, "My mate must learn."

Whimpering, confused at how horny she was, he dragged her to the edge of the bed letting her toes touch the ground, leaving her ass perched high in the air. Trying to turn to see him standing behind her, he placed a big palm on her neck pushing her face down, keeping her pinned. Helpless beneath him.

"My mate likes being at my mercy. I can smell you, Caroline."

She really, _really_ wanted to shake her head in denial but all she managed was a moan. A moan that ended on a gasp as his hand came down hard on her ass. Massaging away the sting, she couldn't believe how turned on this was making her, she'd probably beg him to fuck her like this! A needy groan escaped her, when his hand came down again, and again when he massaged away the sting. The sting seemed hard wired to her core with each of his strikes she became more unbearably aroused, even moving her ass into his slaps. Satisfied that she'd learned her lesson about defying him, he leaned closer to her ear, nipping it playfully, he growled, "What does my queen want of me? She knows she has only to ask."

Past the point of caring about how pathetic it made her seem, "I want to come around your cock, my king."

Groaning as if in pain, she felt his forehead rest against her back, "My queen asks for the one thing I can't give her. I won't claim you Caroline, till you accept that you're my mate. When you're mine forever. The more you deny it, the more you deny what we both know you crave."

He made as if to move away from her, releasing his hold on her, but before he could leave her in such a tortured state, she slid from the bed to her knees in front of him. Her pale hand reached out to cup him through his jeans, her eyes molten silver, every bit the seductress as her voice deepened with arousal, "If my king refuses to put his cock in my pussy, I guess I'll have to put it in my mouth instead."

For the first time since meeting him, Caroline stunned Klaus into silence. Before an audible groan of agony escaped him, letting her slide his zipper and pants down, she bit her lip before pulling his cock out from his briefs. This time, she moaned.

Caroline was face to face to one of the most perfect cocks in existence and she was supposed to be finding ways to resist him. _Worry about resisting him later, get your hands on that cock now!_ Leaving find ways to resist Klaus on her mental to-do list for tomorrow, she set down to her task. She grasped his length, licking him from base to tip, swirling her tongue around head. When she pulled the broad tip into her mouth, sucking lightly, he let out another pained sound. "Gods, the things you do to me, woman. Driving me mad."

His hands came down to hold her head to him, and seemed to be actively restraining himself from fucking her mouth. Pulling his cock deeper, Caroline felt the pressure build inside him, knowing he was close to coming. Humming deep in her throat, she took him to the hilt, driving him insane, "Look at me Caroline…"

Coyly, her eyes drifted to his, at the same time her fingers drifted to her clit. "You going to play with your pussy while sucking my cock? My mate loves my taste."

She was so turned on it took almost nothing for her to begin coming, her fingers vibrating her clit and her mouth moaning around him. Her wanton moans spurring him to ejaculate into her mouth. Drinking him down, her mouth made a sucking sound when he pushed her back from him. Gazing up at him, she felt a sudden flash of old insecurities flaring, she waited for him to kick her out or tell her how she failed to please him. Instead, he leaned down to cradle her in his arms heading for the closet instead of the bed. Placing her feet gently on the floor, he pulled the Henley he wore off and draped it over her. "You're not to wear another man's clothes Caroline, even if he is related to me by blood."

Pulling his jeans off, and a pair of loose pajama pants on, scooping her back up into his arms. Her limbs were languid with contentment, not protesting when he tucked her under the covers of the bed, climbing in beside her. His arms encircled her, squeezing her to him, whispering, "For a thousand years I imagined laying here with my mate in my arms, what she would be like. Now that I'm finally here, my foolish imaginings could never compare to the real thing."

Snuggling into her back, he smothered her face and neck with kisses almost reverently, before falling to sleep beside her.

 _How the hell am I supposed to resist him now?_

* * *

Klaus awoke the next morning to find his arms empty, glaring at the sun slashing through the windows, he glanced about the room. No sign of Caroline. He couldn't remember the last time his sleep was empty of nightmares, no memory of waking up fresh and anticipating the day ahead of him. Was this how matehood would change him? Instead of the suffering dreams that seemed to taunt his ever-present paranoia, to sleep peacefully. The only thing that could have made the morning better was if Caroline was still asleep beside him. His reverie and calm was shot out the window when he heard enraged voices echoing outside, one of which he recognized as Caroline's. Sighing patiently, he changed quickly before striding out of the bed room. The yelling hit him long before he entered, "I don't give a damn if you're king of the Vampires or the Universe, I'm not going to let you chain Kat to your bed like some twisted sex slave!"

 _Looks like Elijah has arrived._

"Get out of my way, Valkyrie!" _Was that his staid brother's voice?_ Instead of the coolly composed vampire of the last thousand years, his voice was shaking with rage and frustration, _this I have to see_ , he thought, as he rounded the corner to the family room. His brother's appearance was haggard, eyes bloodshot, for once his attire was not flawless, wearing torn jeans and a shirt that declared "Reyes is a Pain", he scarcely resembled the icy vampire king.

Even more intriguing was the vaunted Queen of Illusions, who worn mystical manacles to prevent escape and the use of her magic, and was covered from head to toe. Baggy sweat pants and a neon green shirt proclaiming "Nïx's House of Horrors", it was the first time Klaus had seen her without full Sorceri regalia. Her head bowed in apparent submission, but was clearly bristling about being paraded around without her powers.

 _"_ I thought you were the reasonable one Elijah! I'd expect this kind of thing from Klaus but you?"

Elijah moved face to face with Caroline, shouting "My brother's mate or not, move Valkyrie or you _will be moved."_

 _Time to make my presence known._

"It appears we have some guests, love."

Whirling around, her blonde hair quivering in fury, her blue eyes narrowed on him standing in the doorway. "Your brother thinks he can stay here and keep Kat locked to his bed, because she's his Bride."

Raising a golden eyebrow at his brother's appearance, it was easy to see the desperation and know nothing he said was going to deter his brother from this path, "And?" He knew his brother, supporting him on this path, no matter its insanity, would be the first step in pulling him back from the edge he clearly teetered on. Caroline would forgive him, for letting this happen, eventually.

Caroline's lips sputtered, "And?! You don't see anything wrong with that picture? Kat is my friend!"

Klaus opened his mouth to form a terse reply, but the bound sorceress beat him to the punch, "I deserve it Caroline."

Three pairs of immortal eyes swung to her, "I appreciate you standing up for me, Care, I've never had someone who wasn't blood related to me care so much about my well-being. But I deserve this, for betraying him."

Bypassing Elijah, Caroline grabbed the sorceress's bound hands, "Kat no one deserves that."

The brunette's eyes were tortured when she finally looked up, "Let it go Caroline."

To Klaus's surprise, Caroline pleaded with him next, "Please, you can't let him do this."

Grinding his teeth against the ingrained need to grant her anything, his voice was unmoved, "Let it go, Caroline."

Standing stiffly, surveying the immortals before her, she paused to give each a well-deserved glance. To Katerina, confusion and helplessness, to Elijah, the promise of revenge, to Klaus, whom she saved for last as she headed out the door, disgust and renewed resentment.

With a flurry, she left the three immortals to their own devices storming from the room. Klaus glared at his brother, angry for forcing him to once again be on the outs with his mate. "You owe me brother. Make no mistake I will collect." His warning imparted, he strode frustrated for the courtyard, needing to work off his own annoyance.

* * *

Caroline realized she was being followed by the time she returned to Klaus's room. Two tall hybrids attempted to blend into the shadows behind her, and stood sentry at the door, no doubt sent by Klaus. Preparing to scold them, she stopped mid step as she lit on another idea. _They thought she was their Queen? We'll just see about that._ If she was going to play the royal, she would have to dress the part. Turning to the large walk in closet, gazing at the gowns she noticed when she first woke up here. Valkyries inherited Freya's acquisitiveness, most could become mesmerized by shiny jewels and fine items. Turning away the first time had been difficult for her, but her aunts had trained her to resist. Finally going through the Oscar worthy gowns, her claws curling, she landed on the perfect outfit, a gown with a split personality. From the back, it appeared a typical gown, blood red full skirt cinching into a tight long sleeve top, despite the color the dress said _come closer._ Only when glancing at the front did it scream, _deadly to the touch_. The blood red skirt spilt open and flared back revealing skin-tight leather pants, the bodice cut into a deep V revealing the midnight black corset beneath. She pulled on the gown, her claws curling, glancing in the mirror, she knew she looked like a queen. Looking over to the rack of high heels, she pulled knee high black leather Louboutin boots over her leather pants. Her hair tied up, and blood red lipstick to match, she looked every bit the Hybrid Queen. It was all part of her plan, looking so fearsome and acting regally, her hybrid sentries would not think twice before following her orders. Klaus's legendary temper and zero tolerance for insubordination would aid her, his reputation extending to her now as his mate. To deny her was to incur his displeasure, she was sure some of them knew she was kept here against her will, which is why the outfit was necessary. Klaus would never allow his hybrids to gossip about his relationship status, so she knew there was doubt about her imprisonment and she could work with that. Appearing as their queen, would cause chaos in the ranks, her sentries doubting the rumors, they would not deny her. Satisfied with her appearance, she drafted three identical messages, sealing them, before throwing open the door to the hallway and addressed the two sentries dismissively, "I need these delivered to the address written on them."

The hybrids glanced at her in clear confusion, "We're not supposed to leave our post, your Majesty."

Sending a look, she hoped conveyed royal annoyance, "Inside a protected compound, I believe two guards is a bit unnecessary, and _as your queen_ , I would think you wouldn't hesitate to obey my orders without question."

Both hybrids nervously exchanged glances, the shorter of the two reached forward to take the notes from her hand. "Shouldn't we ask the king first?"

Too close to victory, she shook her head, wearing an expression of condescension "He is the one who tasked me with authoring these messages, mentioning that _his_ hybrids would not hesitate to _obey me._ "

Both snapped to attention, Klaus's history of violent retribution for those who defied him was legendary, the shorter one bowed before taking his leave, the messages nearly crushed in his hand. Turning to the remaining sentry, she continued her regal air, "Where are the witches loyal to Klaus?"

The hybrid kept his eyes averted in respect for his Queen, "They are housed in another building in the complex, your Majesty."

"Take me to them."

"But my Queen…"

"I believe I gave you an order."

"Y-yes, my Queen."

 _I could get used to this._

* * *

In another wing of the house, Elijah was sitting with his head in his hands, disgusted with himself. _How had the Sorceress brought him so low?_ He didn't chain her to the bed as he intended to when he arrived. Instead, what she said to Caroline was echoing in his ears. _I deserve this._

Did his Bride see being with him as some kind of punishment to be endured? He wanted her with him, safe, but she constantly looked for a way to escape him. He couldn't trust her to stay, to be with him willingly, and he couldn't be without her. He could have locked her in his rooms, but couldn't allow her the freedom to roam the compound, even with her hands bound, she would find some way to escape. Madness teetered at the edge of his mind, he needed to focus on Mikael! On regaining his throne! But instead the sorceress consumed him. Even now as she slept in his bed, exhausted from the journey, he could only think of joining her. Looking up as his study door swung open, Klaus headed straight for the liquor pouring generous helpings of bourbon for them both, handing one off to him before sitting.

"We need to talk about Mikael."

Elijah nodded, glaring at the amber liquid in his glass.

"Neither of our queens will be safe until he's dead."

That gained Elijah's undivided attention, "You think he would target them?"

"I have no doubt of it. We've given him a new way to torture us, one we would never recover from." When a vampire's Bride died, it condemned the vampire to walk alone for the rest of his eternal life, knowing any chance of children, or of a future that didn't stretch out before him endlessly, died with them. That's only if the vampire doesn't greet the sun first. He knew it was the same for Lykae, they revered matehood above all things. An old friend of the family, once believed he had lost his fey mate as she ran from him, Bowen had become a shell of himself. Wasting away, until discovering, a witch had tricked him into believing the fey was his mate, when he was destined for a witch by the name of Mariketa. Now that Elijah truly understood what Bowen believed he had lost, he was amazed the immortal hadn't ended it all.

Elijah frowned at the connecting door to his bedroom, he could hear Katerina's breaths as she slept.

"Elijah you're useless until you claim her."

Elijah's eyes turned glacier, "What _exactly_ are you suggesting I do, brother?"

Holding up his hands in innocence, "Not what your mind jumped to. I'm worried that your tactics to gain her affection are backfiring in a way that will ensure you'll never gain it."

Elijah scoffed at his brother's advice, "I didn't see your mark on the Valkyrie." When a Vampire or Hybrid claimed their mate, in the throes they sunk their teeth into their flesh, though the bite healed, a visible brand, distinct to each immortal was visible. Members of their own species could view it, but others could not.

Klaus's eyes glowed brightly, flickering to ice blue, struggling to regain his calm, stating. "I play the long game, brother. Before the next full moon, Caroline will be my queen in every way." The full moon was just two weeks away.

Only Elijah could have detected the note of vulnerability in Klaus's claim, rejected by so many in his long life, his brother could never truly trust another's feelings for him, even his own mate's. Nobody knew each other better than the two brothers, though they hadn't always fought on the same side and even against each other, family was always a bond they could not break. The squabbling and bickering that dotted their history seemed so petty and small when they were all prisoners together.

"Niklaus, how do I forgive her for what she did? How do I move forward?"

Reaching out in an uncharacteristic brotherly moment, Klaus placed a warm hand on his brother's tortured shoulder, "Start by forgiving her for betraying us to Mikael. Without her betrayal, Nïx would have never sent such a colorful retrieval party. A party she was a part of brother, she knew when it came out what she did, you would hate her, and still she came."

Elijah's vision blurred as he thought back to when he'd first encountered his Bride almost seventy years ago. He first felt the beat of his heart walking in the Garden District, the power of it nearly driving him to his knees, across the street walking with determined strides was his Bride. With long ringlets falling down her back, she was dressed in full Sorceri regalia, her full breasts encased in a gold breastplate, the points of it flaring out at her shoulders to form deadly weapons. Her mile-long legs encased in tight leather pants, leaving little to the imagination. She was wearing thigh guards and vambraces, the swirling design continuing from her breastplate. Her mask covered most of her face, but he caught the full lips and with her ringlets tied back from her face, she looked prepared for war. Elijah followed her for another block, noticing that she moved out of the way of ignorant humans, who could not see her, she cloaked herself from humans, but not Loreans. Curious.

She darted into an alley, Elijah close on her heels but he wasn't prepared for when she disappeared completely. Searching the dismal alley for some trace of her, she appeared behind him a sword held to his throat. "Who are you? And why are you following me?"

Amused at his Bride's savvy, "My name is Elijah Mikaelsson." Spooking the wary sorceress with Bride talk would be unwise.

Her sword didn't lower, "Mikaelsson?"

Pushing back from him, she spat, "Stay away from me, I've business to attend to and the last thing I need is a leech on my heels screwing with my plan."

Before he could reach forward to grab her, she was once again invisible, he hadn't even gotten her name.

It was two tortuous weeks before he caught sight of her again, consoling herself with whiskey at one of his brother Kol's bars. Dressed like a man-eater, short red dress and killer heels she stood out from the demurer crowd of the time period. What surprised Elijah was that she drank alone, though numerous males approached her she turned them all away with a smile and a promise for another time. She radiates loneliness, but denies all chances of companionship, peaking his insatiable curiosity with her contrary attitude. Settling heavily into the seat next to her, he waited for her shocked gaze to meet his. He almost forgotten how beautiful she was. Her chocolate eyes raised curiously to his, "You."

"Me. I never got your name."

An armor of aloofness came shuttering down over her eyes, gone was the lonely woman in its place was the arrogant sorceress. If he'd blinked he would've missed it. Nudging him flirtatiously, "That's because I didn't offer it sport. Why are you following me?"

Elijah raised his glass and clinked it against hers, "Tell me your name and I'll tell you why I was following you."

A light of mischievousness was the only warning he had before she grabbed his face in her small palms, and placed an earth-shattering kiss on his lips. He barely began to kiss her back before she tore her mouth away moving to whisper in his ear, her voice seducing him, "If you can catch me one more time, I'll tell you my name, _Elijah._ "

Reaching out to grab her, she was gone.

He was captured a week later, fresh on her trail, so focused on finding her, he hadn't noticed he was surrounded until it was too late. Before his neck was snapped his last thought was of her.

Savagely yanking himself out of the memory, his brother sat across from him immensely amused by his current turmoil. Placing his now empty glass on the desk in front of him, Klaus turned towards the door, before he exited he threw over his shoulder, "She may have betrayed you, Elijah. But the simple fact is she's your Bride. Don't forget, brother, _you do not get another_."

With those ominous words, Klaus departed, and Elijah shattered the tumbler against the wall.


	8. Chapter 7

Caroline found the witches' home in the compound earthy, reminding her of her visits to Bonnie's coven before everything. _Before Klaus._ Detached from the rest of the wings, it was as if an invisible wall of aloofness shrouded the building. Unlike the rest of the compound, which was shrouded in luxury, the witches created a haven, like a slice of the bayou in the middle of the French Quarter. Different herbs and plants covered every available surface, mortar and pestles strewn about. Six witches lived together sharing everything, their youngest member, a young brunette named Davina, sat across the scarred wooden table from her. Combing through the numerous grimoires laid out in front of her, she appeared anxious to please Caroline. Her first request was a way through the barrier, however, Klaus had beaten her to it, already informing the witches that it was the only thing they were not allowed to grant her. _Hmmm, the only thing, Klaus?_

Under the guise of necessary protection, she instead asked the young witch for something to keep immortals away, for example if she were to come face to face with Mikael and he couldn't get within a few feet of her. The witches may think the queen prudent for such a request but Caroline's thoughts were on how pissed Klaus was going to be when he couldn't get near her. She couldn't think clearly when his hands were on her, and she needed to think. _For a second yesterday, I forgot I was a prisoner_. Those kinds of thoughts were dangerous, luckily the arrival of Elijah and the bound Kat was a record-scratch reality check, she may not be bound to a bed but she was still not allowed to leave. As long as she wasn't free, she couldn't be entertaining thoughts like what had entered her head when she'd awoken in the warm haven of Klaus's arms. _I want to always wake up like this._ When the cold realization settled, she'd bolted from the bed, thinking of only getting away from the sleeping hybrid, running headlong into Elijah. Her happiness at seeing that another pair survived the fire, dimmed at the sight of Kat's chains.

Davina closed another grimoire, snapping Caroline out of her reverie, her brown eyes sparkling with excitement. "I think I found it, Majesty."

A kinship sparked with the young witch, she seemed like an idealist, and it felt a little wrong to be using her to keep Klaus at a distance. "Please, Caroline." She added guiltily.

The young witch's smile brightened proceeding, "Caroline. It's a relatively simple spell, we'll charm a ring for you, turning it to the left three times around your finger activates your shield, turning it right four times deactivates it."

Standing from the table, Davina puttered about the house, collecting different items for the spell. Caroline noticed that the other witches seemed to move out of her way, striving not to come into contact with her. The witches didn't give glances of envy or respect or even fear like they did to an über powerful witch like Bonnie, they seemed to give her a look like she was beneath them. Though Davina was clearly accustomed to it, Caroline saw her eyes betraying her hurt every time one of the witches moved away as she approached _. She must be so lonely._

When Davina returned to sit across from her, Caroline impulsively reached out to lay her hand on top of Davina's. The young girl startled, her eyes slightly dimmer than they were before, and Caroline couldn't help but blurt out, "You know you remind me so much of my best friend Bonnie. She's a Bennet witch, I was wondering since she's not here and I seem to be deprived of female companionship, you would come visit me in the main house some time?"

Davina gratefully linked her fingers with Caroline's, before shaking her head, "The King doesn't allow the witches at the main house." Pulling her hand slowly from Caroline's.

 _Damn Klaus and his rules._ "I'm sure he doesn't, but I'm inviting you as a friend not a witch. Plus, there are a ton of empty rooms in the house, he wouldn't even notice."

When Davina made to shake her head in denial again, so Caroline pulled her ace. "It must be a great honor to be the _only witch_ allowed at the main house."

The young witch's eyes lit with understanding and she nodded her head in agreement, hiding a smirk at the other witch's mouths whom hung open at the Queen's invitation. "I would love to visit you at the main house Caroline."

Smirking in delight, Caroline waved Davina on to complete the spell. With a few words in an ancient language, a bit of Caroline's blood, she handed the smaller silver ring with a gem of obsidian to her. Used to Bonnie's explosive magik, she asked hesitantly, "That's it?"

Davina's smile turned indulgent, "That's it."

Giddy to test it out, _didn't the sentry assigned to her make a good target?_ Jumping up, heading towards the door, she turned one last time to Davina, "I meant what I said Davina, should you need it, there are a ton of empty bedrooms in the house, plus you'd be closer to me so we could hang out more often."

With a glowing smile, Caroline departed, having no idea that such a visit to them was unprecedented and had never been _asked_ to do anything, always ordered to do it.

* * *

Repeating the same status report for the third time, Marcel couldn't help the insolent smile that curled on his face. Klaus was so visibly distracted, and it only took a moment to realize the source. Marcel wasn't at all surprised that Klaus was having trouble with his mate, he possessed a far more intimate knowledge of each of the Mikaelssons, since the powerful immortal family had raised him. Klaus, the most complex, should not be shocked that he was mated with a Valkyrie who wanted nothing to do with him. He'd overheard the argument with Elijah and knew that any ground he'd gained with her was lost with his brother's arrival. _One step forward, two steps back._ Though one of the most Machiavellian minds to exist, Klaus was clearly at a loss when it came to his mate.

"You know you could try romancing her."

Klaus's focus snapped back from millions of miles away, raising one tawny eyebrow, to cover his distraction. Klaus's cockiness casting a shadow over how out of his depth he was with Caroline. "You think I need advice on how to woo my female?"

Marcel's own smile was filled with savage glee for his friend's predicament, "Well considering she isn't standing here at your side, I would say yes."

Klaus's smirk disappeared, instead glaring at Marcel, "She is getting used to her new role as my Queen."

Marcel couldn't help the wince, _has he always been this clueless when it came to women?_ "I hate to be the one to tell you this, but this new adjustment period cannot be one sided. If she is to get used to life as your Queen, then you'll have to get used to life as a mated male. You can't continue as you did before your capture, you have to adapt, change to your new life."

Slamming his hands down on the desk, Klaus stood, "I'm over a thousand years old! I'm too old to change, a Valkyrie who's _less than a century old_ can change, I cannot."

Marcel shook his head ruefully, "You're asking for trouble, my old friend. You are not mated to a demure miss, instead fate decried you bound to a shield maiden. Not just any shield maiden either." Marcel chuckled at his own joke, but Klaus glared at him in confusion. _Not just any shield maiden?_

"What are you saying, Marcel?"

Marcel's eyes widened in astonishment at Klaus's ignorance about his own mate, "You weren't curious about the fact that your mate is the youngest full-blooded Valkyrie by almost ten centuries?" Marcel had spent the days since the Valkyrie's arrival finding out everything about his new Queen.

Klaus was so consumed by thoughts of Caroline's skin and the pleasure she brought him, he wasn't able to think much beyond that. Klaus shook his head, lowering himself back into his chair. As King of the Hybrids he brokered in fear and information, but he knew nothing about his mate's life before coming to rescue him. _Had she consumed him so completely that his crippling paranoia took a back seat?_ He hadn't survived a thousand years by blindly trusting anyone, even his siblings at one point.

Marcel took pity on the clueless Klaus and explained what he'd learned about the Queen, "Caroline Forbes, born fifty years ago, the first full Valkyrie daughter in the last thousand years, and a symbol of hope for her people. When she arrived on Val Hall's doorstep, rumors spread through the Lore about her. Her birth was a complete anomaly, spawning all kinds of theories. Some say it's a sign the old gods have died, using all their remaining power to create her, others thought that this Accession would be more than just a checks and balance of the population, but an all-out war for survival. In an all-out war, Wöden and Freya, used the last of their power to tip the scales for the Valkyries. No one knows for sure, only that she's important. Her foster mother, Annika, is leader of the coven of Valkyrie here in New Orleans. She has a foster sister, Emmaline the Unlikely, whose actually your cousin by the way, whom she spent almost all her time with, until Emma married Lachlan MacRieve, king of the Lykae, a couple of months ago. As kids, Caroline and Emmaline were the apples of their aunts' eyes, but in very different respects."

Klaus's eyebrows pulled down, Caroline didn't seem like a spoiled child, before he could open his mouth to voice his doubt, Marcel grimaced and continued, "I know what you're thinking Klaus, when I say apple of her aunts' eyes I do not mean they spoiled her, far from it. The limited contact with the valkyries we've had, we know them to be an extremely violent, war-hungry species, but until I looked into Caroline's childhood, did I realize how far it extended." Marcel would rather have kept his Queen' s past a secret from his overly protective king, but Klaus clearly needed help with her. Wincing, he continued, "They trained her in the most brutal way imaginable, dropping her in a field of infectious ghouls with nothing but her swords, abandoning her in the wilderness and telling her to survive. They took it upon themselves to create a Valkyrie worthy of her destiny and taught her a hatred of vampires since she could crawl. Emma was different, her they left alone when she showed no aptitude for combat, focusing all their attention on Caroline."

Klaus paled significantly during Marcel's report, _the pain dealt to her by those who claim to love her_. Her aunts claimed their brutal treatment came from a place of love, whereas Mikael had never concealed his stemmed from hatred. Clenching his fists in rage, he added the valkyries to his list of enemies to be eliminated after Mikael. _He would keep her safe from the violent Valkyrie, she would never have to see them again._ The valkyries would soon learn why it was unwise to cross him.

"More recently, your Queen took the last Bennet witch under her wing, rarely seen without her. Some of her other cohorts include a berserker named Matt," Marcel shifted uncomfortably and coughed before continuing, "and, a werewolf named Tyler, who she was dating until several years ago."

The mahogany of Klaus's desk began to crack under his grip. _A boyfriend?!_ Before he could grill Marcel for further details about Caroline's past relationships, a haggard sentry was gasping and leaning against the doorway to his study. Finally gaining some decorum, he hastily bowed to his king before beginning, "The Queen, sire…" The sentry paused, his eyes focusing on the floor, narrowing.

The sentry was clearly struggling on how to proceed without offending his King. Glancing at the ceiling, Klaus sighed deeply in understanding, "Don't hold back, Thane."

The sentry continued, "The Queen is running havoc throughout the compound. At her request, another guard escorted her to the witches, where she commissioned an enchanted object that projects an invisible shield around her. A shield, which throws whomever runs into it violently back several feet. The Queen is using it to throw guards around the compound, including several through some walls in another wing."

Marcel was clutching his stomach, his laughter filling the study, as Thane struggled to continue. Klaus shot him a dark glare, narrowing his eyes on Thane. "I don't see the harm in her throwing some guards around."

Glaring at his feet, Thane mumbled, "She may have mentioned using it against you, sire."

 _Crack!_ Klaus was on his feet, pieces of his desk crumbling in his hands. Charging towards the door, _thought to keep him at a distance, did she?_

Marcel blocked his exit with his body, _not a wise move_ , Klaus was just coherent enough to stop himself from wrenching his kidneys from his throat. Placating he threw up his hands, "Klaus, think about this for a second. Remember, woo your mate? Instead of slaughtering a bunch of witches who were simply following your Queen's orders, which is what I'm sure you are considering, try to turn the situation in your favor."

His eyes burning a bright blue, struggling to get control of his beast, as some part of him knew there was truth to Marcel's words. Gaining a modicum of control, his eyes still glowing in anger, he growled, "What do you suggest?"

Marcel gaped momentarily, "I have some recollection of you being charming to the fair sex. She doesn't want you near her? _Convince her that's the last thing she wants."_

Klaus paused, then a wicked grin stretched over his face. _Oh, I'll convince her._

* * *

After putting several hybrids through walls around the compound, trying and failing to pick the mystical lock on Elijah's bedroom door, Caroline found herself exploring the compound in earnest, discovering what she assumed was Klaus's art studio. Dominating one of the walls was a canvas of a giant snowflake, and before she thought better of it, she reached out to touch the canvas, though the strokes seemed to convey the untamed aggression of the artist. Reaching out to the viewer sending out vibes of isolation and despair. Tearing her eyes away from the solitary snowflake, snagging on a leather-bound sketch book, tossed carelessly on an overstuffed arm chair. The end table situated next to it was littered with broken charcoal, clearly one of his favorite sketching location. Gingerly picking up the sketchbook, almost afraid of what she would find.

The first couple sketches were landscapes and portraits of people she didn't recognize, the strong strokes of charcoal defining delicate features. Trailing her hand along a strong charcoal line, she could imagine Klaus hunched over frantically sketching, pouring the memory onto the page. His powerful hands that could deliver unmerciful death, could trace the gentlest slope of someone's cheek. This sensitive part of Klaus didn't' mesh with the image of the merciless killer feared by even the oldest of immortals. Would she ever figure him out?

Figuring people out was a hobby, the motivation of why they do what they do, why they are the way they are. She was able to know someone for less than a day and be able to read them like a book, everyone was a puzzle just waiting to be solved. Klaus's puzzle was full of jagged pieces that would never fit together, no matter how much she struggled with them. She'd figured out older immortals, why did she have such trouble with him? One piece was the cruel King of the Hybrids, another the sensitive artist, yet another the loyal sibling, the more she knew about him the more the puzzle pieces refused to fit together.

He kept her here because she was his mate, but on the other side of the token, refused to claim her even when she'd begged. She knew both of his immortal halves must be frothing at the bit to claim her, to mark her as his mate. The longer she went unclaimed the weaker he'd become, and his control was already fraying, especially with her yesterday. He was fighting his very instincts to keep from claiming her, she'd actually begged him to claim her and he'd somehow resisted. He was holding a death grip on his decision to refuse to claim her until she accepted their matehood, or whatever, which she simply couldn't do. _Gods knew he refused to let her leave because he refused to be without her, so why not reap the benefits of his highhandedness? Maybe there was something wrong with her?_ Caroline struggled against her insecurities, _why didn't he claim her? Did he only want her because she was his mate? Why else would he cling to getting her to accept their fated bond?_ Caroline fought against these thoughts, but old wounds die hard.

Absentmindedly flipping through the sketchbook in her hand, she nearly dropped it when she came upon the first colored sketches in the leather-bound book. Sucking in a shaking breath, she turned the pages to the final cover. Hundreds of finished sketches of her in a variety of poses, sleeping, smiling, fighting, aroused, enraged. Klaus had drawn her in every way imaginable and all of them in breathtaking color. Her hand was trembling slightly, yelping when a cultured voice intoned from the doorway, "You deserved to be painted in full Caroline, it was my foolhardy attempt to catch something of your light on the page."

Pulling on some unknown reserve of aloofness, Caroline made her face a blank mask, slowly putting the drawings down. "I didn't think you would want paintings of your prisoner."

Klaus covered a wince at her acerbic tone, _charm her_ , he reminded himself,"I keep you here for your protection Caroline. Do you think that if Mikael hears that I've found my mate, he would just leave you out of this?"

Caroline's brows came down in thought, but her lips turned into a stubborn line, "I can take care of myself. Plus, the Ancient Scourge protects Val Hall I would be safe there." Wraiths circled the manor, spectral hooded beings, preventing anyone from entering or leaving without offering a lock of Valkyrie hair as toll. Slowly, the wraiths were collecting a braid of Valkyrie hair, when complete they would be able to control all valkyries for a short time. She'd once asked her Aunt Nïx about it, worried the toll was too high, her aunt's eyes surprisingly lucid, had twinkled, _don't worry sweet Caroline, my contingency plan hurtles this way._ Many thought her aunt Nïx was crazed, but the Valkyrie soothsayer was steering this Accession, her seemingly random actions coming together in terrifying clarity.

Klaus, held his hands up in surrender, "This is true. But you haven't been able to contact your coven since we got, back have you? I could escort you there, but the risk of you being exposed for that long is far too great. I have spent over a thousand years waiting for my Queen, I won't lose her now."

 _He's making a little too much sense to me right now._ No, he kept her locked here for his own selfish reasons, because of his paranoia and possessiveness. "If your motives are as pure as you say," Caroline's voice betrayed her skepticism, "let me help in the fight against Mikael. I'm a Valkyrie, I was raised to fight battles and plan wars. When he's dead, I can leave."

Klaus's eyes turned ice blue at the mention of her upbringing, but he covered it by turning his back to her. _The more involved she is here,_ Klaus thought, _the more likely she is to stay after this is over._ "I was about to spar in the courtyard with Marcel, make sure I haven't lost my edge after the island. Care to join, love?" He didn't enjoy imprisoning Caroline, but he saw no other option, when the threat passed he intended to let her choose. Or at least give the appearance of a choice, he wasn't letting her leave him. So long as she had the right answer when Mikael was dead, she'd never know that he never intended on releasing her. He knew he was getting under her skin, and when he had his hands on her, she craved release with him. But he found himself needing more from her.

"You want to spar with me?"

Klaus turned back to face her, his eyes surprisingly tender, "Is it such a surprise I enjoy your company?"

Crossing her arms in defiance, she snotty replied, "Yes."

Klaus snickered, gesturing her forward, "Come on Caroline. Don't you want the chance to take me down a peg?"

Shrugging noncommittally, "Well when you put it that way…"

"Plus, the staff has informed me that we can't afford any more loss to curtains or pillows."

Ducking his head out of the room narrowly dodging the book Caroline threw at him, her voice laughing, "You Ass!"

Klaus's returning laughter echoed off the halls, even more so as Caroline gave chase.

* * *

Klaus knocked Caroline on her ass for the tenth time in a row in the courtyard during their second sparring training that week. They'd struck a tenuous truce, and she was careful not to rock the boat the last two days. Their truce seemed to be easy going but Caroline was becoming more and more restless trying to figure out his motives. He hadn't made a move to touch her intimately, only insisting she sleep in his arms every night, and sparring every day. They sparred relentlessly, and she had newfound appreciation for his strength. _He's not only strong and fast, he thinks like a roman war general,_ Caroline mused. He wasn't going easy on her, which made her grudgingly respect him even more.

On a particularly hard landing, she'd huffed and glared peevishly at him, "You could at least pretend that you aren't enjoying this so much."

Klaus snickered again, reaching down to help her to her feet. "What's not to delight in? The sun on my skin, after almost a century imprisoned? The smell of crawfish, drifting in from the Quarter? Or that my poor little Valkyrie, trained for war, is getting her ass kicked by, what did you call me earlier, a fossil?"

Caroline couldn't help the massive smile that spread across her face at his teasing, even as she punched him in the arm. A sort of friendship appeared to be growing between them, despite Caroline's reluctance. Her irritation at her imprisonment was lessening as she was somehow coming to genuinely enjoy his company. She could also almost delude herself into believing she was staying over at a friend's, _well almost._

Human staff, hybrids, and witches congregated around the courtyard watching as the Queen and King sparred. Marcel was leaning nonchalantly against a pillar marveling at the sight before him, as did everyone who were circling the courtyard. Caroline and Klaus fought like two clashing titans, if Klaus weren't one of the oldest immortals in existence, Caroline would have won this match with a hand tied behind her back. But that wasn't what had the population of the compound so fascinated, it was the fact that in all their collective years serving under Klaus, none had ever seen him laugh.

Marcel remained slouch on the pillar, even as Elijah came up next to him. It was the first time the vampire had been seen outside of his room in the last two days. Elijah's voice was mystified as he observed he scene before him, "He's different with her. I never thought to see him like this."

Marcel took note of the envy in his voice, _guess his wooing of his Bride wasn't going so well._ Marcel had yet to catch sight of the legendary sorceress, Elijah kept a tight rein on the wily immortal. Klaus swept his leg out, taking Caroline to the ground again, hitting the ground hard, she let out an audible whimper of pain. Klaus lost his victorious grin and lunged forward to check her for injuries. The second his guard was down, Caroline wrapped her legs around his and twisted till she sat on his chest, a victorious grin now lighting her face.

Klaus petulantly intoned, "That does not count Caroline!"

Marcel snickered, _the Valkyrie fights dirty._ Caroline wasn't above using her status as Klaus's mate to win the match. _Clever Valkyrie, Klaus will spend the rest of his immortal life trying to second guess her moves._

The courtyard was so absorbed in the spectacle, no one noticed when a vampire with long red hair joined the group, but he was too absorbed in the change overcoming Klaus to notice every face in the crowd. Marcel was normally more alert, and he knew that the last person Klaus would want under the same roof as his mate was his psycho ex, especially when they shared history that lasted decades. When Caroline finally managed to get the better of Klaus, the vampire lunged forward hitting Caroline with the force of a freight train throwing her into the wall.

Marcel shouted, "Aurora!"

The vampire didn't even glance in his direction, throwing herself into Klaus's arms, "I can't believe your alive!"

Before Klaus could throw the presumptive vampire out of his arms, _as if he would want anyone but the ethereal Valkyrie standing a few feet away,_ Aurora's hair was snatched at its roots, yanking her off him, and throwing her onto her back in the grass. Caroline stood over her, her swords resting on Aurora's neck.

With the slightest motion, she could remove her head, her voice deadly calm, echoing over the now silent courtyard, "Don't try that again."

Aurora knew that the immortal standing above her was a shield maiden and that threat was anything but idle. But she was a petty and jealous immortal, who'd lived almost as long as Klaus, and lacked caution, "Who the hell do you think you are, _lightning whore_?" Caroline's eyes turned silver at the insult.

Klaus was up and standing next to Caroline glaring furiously down at Aurora. "What are you doing here Aurora?"

"I heard rumors you returned, I wanted to see if they were true. Who is this Valkyrie?"

"She's to be treated as the most honored guest." Klaus stated imperially.

Caroline did not miss that, despite proclaiming it at every opportunity, Klaus did not call her his mate or his Queen. The tip of her sword dug a little deeper into the vampire, causing blood to spill. _Because she still sensed a threat, not because she was jealous. She was not jealous._

"Caroline, you can let her up now. She won't attack again."

Her lips compressed into an annoyed line, she retracted her swords. Swiping her towel and water bottle, her teeth clenched with anger, she stomped from the courtyard without another word.

Klaus, failing to notice Caroline's disappearance, reached down to wrap a single hand around Aurora's throat and held her midair, her feet dangling. His voice was enraged, causing the crowd to disperse immediately, none wanted to be there when his temper was high. "How dare you lay a single hand on my mate!"

Aurora's face was turning a molted purple as she gasped for breath but managed to stutter, "M-mate?"

Chucking her into the same wall she threw Caroline, it shattered the plaster, leaving a deep crater from where she hit. "You are lucky, you foolish girl, that I was able to complete my goal or I would be holding your heart in my hands!"

Marcel, who hadn't evacuated the courtyard raised his eyebrows, moving preternaturally fast to catch the object Klaus threw to him. A small silver ring. _Well, damn,_ Marcel's huge grin returned, _the King is back._

"Leave here Aurora, and do not return unless at _my queen's request._ "

The vampire scuttled out, gasping for air, leaving Klaus, Marcel and Elijah alone in the courtyard. "Have the witches make the ring ineffective against me, and return it to Caroline. Make sure she doesn't notice it was gone."

Marcel bowed his head, still sporting a huge grin and went to fulfill his king's orders.

Klaus took in Elijah's haggard appearance, his eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep. Clapping his brother on the shoulder, he gestured to his study, quietly shutting the doors behind him.

"Bourbon?"

Elijah silently nodded. Taking the proffered glass in his hand and took a seat in front of his brother's desk.

"I received word from our missing siblings, apparently Bonnie managed to save them from being blown up. They should be here tomorrow."

Elijah wasn't surprised, it took more than a little explosion to take out their family. Staring deeply into the glass in front of his, swirling it delicately in one hand, without taking a sip.

"Elijah, you need to get past this."

Elijah glanced up, his eyes bleak. "I can't."

Fingers steeped in thought, "Why not? You've suffered worse betrayals than this. Mother's for instance?"

Running a rough hand over his face, Elijah set down the liquor, not taking a single sip. "I think I could forgive her for betraying us, but there's more."

Klaus's tawny brow raised in interest, "More?"

"She wants nothing to do with me."

"What do you mean?"

Elijah leaned back in the winged chair, "Every time I ask her anything about her past or future, she answers with half-truths or blatant lies. I asked her what she would do when Mikael was dead, she answered 'Probably get my scuba certification'."

Klaus chuckled at that, "What about..." this was a question he dreaded to hear the answer _from his brother_ , "seducing her?"

Elijah let out a harsh bark of laughter, "Katerina has made no secret about wanting me physically. She delights in torturing me with it, attempting to force me to break my vow not to claim her until we're man and wife."

 _Elijah, forever the traditionalist._ "Ah. Have you thought about letting her outside of your bedroom? I've heard females don't enjoy being isolated from everyone."

"I think I have to. Though I dread the idea she might..." His eyes glowed blood red.

Klaus knew his brother well, "That she'll discover someone she desires more?"

Elijah ground his teeth, "Yes."

Klaus leaned back gently, his head swirling with plans. He needed Elijah at full strength for them to have a chance against Mikael. "I have an idea, but you're going to have to trust me on it. And not ask any questions."

Elijah shook his head, but Klaus had already implemented his plan in his mind and if it worked, his brother might just have his Bride in truth.

* * *

Klaus found Caroline pacing and swinging her sword aggressively back and forth in their room. Muttering to herself, she shot a single baleful glance at him at his entrance, before resuming her pacing. Klaus stepped directly in front of her holding her face in his hands, eyes searching, "Are you all right Caroline?"

Her eyes lost their irritation for a second before she yanked her head out of his hands, "I'm fine. I've had worse. Who is she?"

 _This will be fun,_ Klaus thought sarcastically, he carefully pulled her sword out of her hand as a precaution. How do you tell your mate that a vampire you used to sleep with, just attacked her? "She's an old friend."

Caroline scoffed, "Well then I should be moving to another room, after all, wouldn't want to interrupt when _your friend_ comes to visit."

She even headed towards the closet to pack her things, "Caroline, are you _jealous?"_

Klaus couldn't keep the delight at the idea out of his tone, if _she's jealous of Aurora, she's starting to feel something more._

Caroline whipped around storming till she was toe-to-toe with him. "I am not JEALOUS!"

The last word uttered at such a volume, Klaus felt his left ear drum burst. Ignoring that he couldn't hear in his left ear, a smile split his face, "Aurora and I were once lovers, yes, but that was almost five hundred years ago, I've moved on, she clearly hasn't. That display in the courtyard was nothing more than a feeble attempt at reconciliation on her part. I didn't expect you to be so angry. Admit it Caroline, you don't like the idea of any other woman, touching _what's yours_."

"Maybe I wouldn't be jealous if you actually pretended like you wanted me the last two days!"

He must have heard her wrong, "Y-You think I don't want you?"

Caroline opened her mouth to reply, _why did she say that_ , before she could form a tart reply, she was sailing through the air, bouncing slightly as she landed on the bed. Before she could process her sudden flight, Klaus used his supernatural speed to lay on top of her. Locking her hands above her head with his own, and keeping her body imprisoned. He smiled delightedly, not only was she clearly jealous of Aurora, but she was clearly suffering from him not initiating anything intimate between them, she was coming to realize that she needed to be touched by him as much as he needed to touch her. It was the reason he'd kept from any sexual moment between them for two days, to force her to realize how bad it would be without him. He hadn't been able to give up sleeping with her though, he was becoming swiftly addicted to nightmare free sleep, it had been a tortuous two days for them both.

She clearly expected him to yell at her, anything else but what he did. He began smothering her with kisses and compliments. A kiss on her lips, "As if I could look at another woman," On her nose, "when you stand so close," her pointed ears, "everything I could desire," her forehead, "in a queen." Kissing her lips softly again, "I will never understand Caroline, the things I've done in my long life, what I have ever done, to be mated to you."

 _Damn,_ his sweet words melted her ire, kissing him back tenderly. It didn't occur to Caroline, that this was the first time they acted like there was something more between them than a fated pairing. Klaus gazed at her in wonder before his wicked smile returned, "Now what was it you said about me not wanting you, my queen?"

 _God when he says my queen like that, like electroshock to her libido_ , shifting in anticipation, her voice dropped to a seductive purr, "Guess you'll just have to prove it to me, _my king._ "


	9. Chapter 8

"Have dinner with me tonight."

Having just broken apart from a tangle of limbs, exhaustedly gazing at the ceiling, they both struggled to catch their breath. Caroline raised her head from the bed to look at Klaus. "What did you say?"

Both of them were still naked, the sheen of sweat from sparring and orgasms still glistening on them. Still staring at the ceiling, he repeated, "Have dinner with me tonight."

Pulling the sheet over her body, and looked furtively around for her underwear, desperate for a distraction from this suddenly intimate moment, any distraction. "It's a little late to go on a first date, don't you think?"

Having grabbed her bra, she headed towards the bathroom, swiping her panties off the floor on the way. Remaining naked during this conversation seemed too familiar, transforming it into a real couple moment. "It's just dinner, Caroline. Come on."

Shouting from behind the closed door, "You do remember I don't eat right?"

Pulling on his briefs, he leaned against the other side of the closed door, "But you _can_ eat, you just don't have to, right?"

He heard a noncommittal grunt of assent, the bathroom door whipping open, with only her underwear on, she headed to the closet. Gliding past him, her skin still glowing from release, her blonde curls askew, he felt his breath catch. _Gods, she's perfect._

"Would it really be so bad to have dinner with me? To get to know me? What are you afraid of?" His tone cajoled, even as it challenged.

Wiggling into a pair of jeans, she tried to change the subject. "I've been meaning to ask you about the clothes."

"What about them?" Leaning back against the wall, arms crossed over his bare chest.

Pulling on a T-shirt, she glanced at him condescendingly, "I know Rebekah and she's at least a couple inches taller than me, so who's clothes am I borrowing?"

"Who's clothes- Caroline, these are your clothes."

Snickering in disbelief while rolling her eyes, "I think I would remember owning about fourteen pairs of designer shoes."

"These, clothes, um, they were all bought for you. I contacted my staff before we came here, gave them your measurements and –"

She whipped back around to face him, "My measurements? Where the hell did you get my measurements?"

He smirked down at her, still only wearing his briefs, "I have an excellent memory."

"Uh- you mean from the table? You got my measurements from _that?_ " Her voice hitching with disbelief.

"So are you going to have dinner with me?" Holding her hips in his hands, he pulled her against him.

Her breathing escalated, placing her hands on his bare chest, she felt lulled into his warmth and strength. She dropped her hands from his warm, inviting chest in order to concentrate. "Why do you want me to have dinner with me?" Stepping back from him, even with the modicum of space, Caroline still struggled to resist him.

"It's just dinner Caroline. We hardly spend time together, when we're not ripping off each other's clothes." There was a flash of insecurity in his eyes, but it was gone so fast, she was half convinced she'd imagined it.

 _Distance._ Flipping her hair over her shoulder, "Who says I want to spend more time with you?"

He played his ace. "You know if I take you back to bed, I'll have you begging to have dinner with me."

Frowning at his innuendo that she lacked control when his hands were on her, she responded, "But it wouldn't mean anything, and you know it."

Pulling her closer, so she was completely against him, "Which is why I'm asking you now, with your clothes on. Because I want it to mean something." She tried to ignore the intensity of his gaze, feeling as if she were precariously posed on a cliff and one wrong move would send her teetering over the edge.

Rolling her eyes, pretending to be annoyed, "Fine, I'll have dinner, with you!" The yawning abyss of the unknown threaten to swallow her whole.

Kissing her lips, he released her, "That's all I wanted."

"Put some clothes on!" She shouted over her shoulder on the way out the door. His laughter followed her into the hallway.

* * *

 _Dinner? He wants to have dinner?_ Having a dinner date seemed pointless when they'd seen each other naked. But he wanted to do dinner? That was fine with her. She'd eat some bland food, make some small talk, make it through the awkwardness. Then she could get back to figuring out what the hell was wrong with her. _Why can't I hate him?_

Needing some space after their tangle of limbs, she went to find Marcel, she'd underestimated his relationship with the Mikaelsons, he was the eyes and the ears of the Royal family, and she was in desperate need of information. She found him in the courtyard, all evidence of the battle between Klaus and her erased. Sitting at an iron scrollwork table, his usually warm and mischievous eyes were distant, and he seemed to be reminiscing about something. Pulling another chair out from the table, the scrape of iron snapping him from his reverie, Caroline settled in. Marcel stiffened at the arrival of his queen and the carefully innocent façade she wore, was doing nothing to conceal her intent.

"So, who's Aurora?"

 _How is this my problem now?_ "I would have thought you grilled Klaus about that answer already."

She shifted in her seat, a slight rosy blush answering his question. _She doesn't want Klaus to know she was jealous enough to ask._ Mirth twinkling in his eyes, "Aurora is an old flame of Klaus's. She's almost as old as he is, one of the first vampires ever turned. But she's a functioning lunatic. Anytime Klaus attempted to move on from her, Aurora would brutally murder them."

Caroline studied her nails in disregard, _as if she could kill me._

Snickering at her arrogance, "She's never faced a shield maiden before, and she always knew Klaus and she weren't destined for matehood, but she's convinced herself that they belong together anyway." He sighed in defeat.

"It's my fault she got so close, usually I'm careful about letting her anywhere near the compound, she once set fire to an entire wing of the house, but she snuck in during the commotion."

Marcel paused, his voice drifting again, Caroline interrupted his internal reverie, "What was he like when he was with her?"

 _She's transparent today,_ "Looking to compare notes? Why haven't you asked Klaus?" She shot him a dour look, _why do you think?_ , "Because you don't want him to know that you're jealous enough to ask." He couldn't stop the amused grin that stretched across his face, her face becoming pinched in annoyance at his smile.

She shifted again uncomfortably. "I don't like the idea of Klaus being anymore than the vicious killer of legend in my mind. But, the more I know about his past the more confusing and paradoxical he seems. I know I shouldn't be asking you this, admitting any kind of feelings for him. But for some reason, I'm losing my resolve to dislike him more and more everyday and that's dangerous." She ejected gravity into the word, emphasizing the dangers of her and Klaus being together. Partially to convince Marcel, but also to remind herself.

Crossing his ankles, he casually stretched back in his chair, "Dangerous how?"

Rolling her eyes, as if the answer was obvious, "My aunts would never approve."

"Hmm, interesting. You didn't mention you hating him." His smug, satisfied smile grated. She opened her mouth to dispute his assertion, but he continued over her. Ticking off example on his fingers, "Your aunts Myst, Kaderin, and Daniela are married to vampires, your sister Emmaline to the king of the Lykae. Hell, your family tree includes, demons, werewolves, berserkers, and gods know what else by the end of the Accession. I'm not exactly seeing where your issue is."

She leaned forward placing her elbows on the table, throwing her hands up, placing her folded hands in front of her face, as if hiding her eyes would teleport her out of the situation. "Those are all recent for a reason! Our queen Fury, she's been missing for the last fifty years, sunken to the depths of the ocean deemed to drown repeatedly. Her prejudice against vampires is renowned, add that onto the fact that she wasn't exactly stable when she was sunken? It's begging for death. When she comes back, my aunts will have to run, and be chased for eternity by our unstable queen. I don't want to run, I love this city too much to be gone from it forever."

Marcel stretched his palms to the sky, folding them back to hold up his head, "This is something you won't have to worry about, Klaus would never let that happen. If your wish was to stay, he would do anything to make that possible."

Pushing back into her chair in irritation, she narrowed her eyes at Marcel, "You're implying that he would kill her, aren't you? I would have to chose between my aunt, Queen of all Valkyrie, and Klaus." Her voice broke slightly over his name, as if the thought was too painful to consider. _Distance!_ _You'll be gone soon anyways!_

"Are you so sure Fury would disapprove? She had tremendous respect for Klaus before she was sunken. Plus, your sister Emmaline was part vampire and Fury helped raise her." His smug smirk had disappeared in the face of her extremely valid points

She dropped her hands down to the table, idly twirling her finger along the design, "Emma was different, and she wasn't immune to Fury either. When she was little she almost ran into the sun, Fury thought the best way to teach her to be more careful was to stick her hand into it." Marcel winced. "And that was done out of love! Demestriu was the one who sank her! You really think my Queen would be okay with me taking up with his nephew?"

Marcel sat forward, trying to give his queen some hope about her current situation, "Well Klaus isn't really his nephew…" He found none.

Caroline sent him a sour look, "The cards are stacked against us, not only with my aunts but, let's not forget I'm still a freaking prisoner! Tell me, Marcel, does any of that sound like a great start to a relationship?" She was huffing, having worked herself up.

Marcel knew he was on dangerous ground, Caroline's surprising vulnerability in seeking him out to vent to, indicated that she was faltering in her desire to leave after Mikael's death. Marcel didn't want to consider what would happen if Caroline refused to remain after, Klaus would go mad. He'd most likely stop her from leaving, damaging his relationship irreparably, "You know what I don't hear in these numerous problems you list? Him. You don't see him as a problem anymore. You would be open to a relationship with him if there weren't these outside factors." He gentled his voice, presenting the facts as he saw them. He knew he hit home when her mouth dropped open.

Snapping her mouth shut. She stumbled to deny it, "T-that's not what I'm saying."

Raising an eyebrow, "Then what are you saying?"

"Ugh!" Throwing her hands up again, "I honestly don't know. Let's talk about something else, literally anything else."

He smiled and paused, sending smoldering looks to a couple of female hybrids lingering on the edge of the courtyard, not daring to approach as long as their Queen was there. Hybrids still held on to the rigid class hierarchy of vampires, not inserting themselves into a conversation with their Queen until they were formally presented to her. The feudal system, had always seemed foolish to her, why hold on to something that had gone by the way side millennia ago? But vampires were stiff and unyielding creatures, their lack of heartbeat making them utterly logical and ruthless creatures, extremely resistant to change. When born vampires froze into their immortality, their heartbeats stopped, and sexual desire dwindled, until they met their destined Bride, made vampires felt the loss when the awoke as immortals. However, unlike vampires, Hybrids didn't feel their hearts stop when they transitioned into immortality and have to wait for their destined Bride to awaken them, their wolf side was too in need of touch and connection to go dormant. They could enjoy sex and food but waited for their mate as well. Hybrids clearly had a warmer approach to the class system, but still held onto some of the strict traditions of the vampires. Caroline was of the firm belief, that hybrids were more flexible because they were still able to get laid. Marcel was clearly not stingy with his affections. She raised an eyebrow at him, leaning back in her seat to observe the immortal, crossing her arms over her chest, "So how come you haven't found your mate yet?"

"Who says I haven't?" _Damn hybrids and they're evasive answers._

"You forget Klaus isn't the first werewolf I've been around, I know how they act when they have a mate, I can make a guess." Gesturing to the twittering hybrids at the periphery, whom scattered at her movement. "Emmaline can barely leave the room without Lachlan."

His previous conquests disappeared, not wanting to draw more attention from their Queen, he sighed in disappointment, "With your keen powers of observation, have you noticed that no other hybrid has a mate? Until I heard that Klaus had found his, I was starting to believe we didn't get any."

"Didn't get any? Where did that ludicrous idea come from?" Mates and Brides were what immortals had to look forward to in their extremely long lives, to believe that nothing waited for them? Unheard of. Even Valkyries, who didn't have predestined mates, were waiting to be called to Wöden and Freyja's side to fight in Ragnar _ö_ k, immortals were always waiting for _something._ To believe that the millennia of years lay ahead empty?

Marcel shrugged nonchalantly, "We are a made species, unlike born hybrids, like your sister, our two sides are at war. We are born werewolves and turned into vampires. Made into our greatest enemy. We may no longer have to turn on the full moon, and do not have to fear walking in the sun, but it seemed too much to ask that we also still get a mate. When I asked Klaus to change me, I accepted that I was probably giving up my mate forever."

Her eyes widened in shock, "You thought you were giving up your mate? Why go through with it?"

His eyes were shadowed, "It's agony to change every full moon, you break every bone in your body, you grow used to it over the years, the transition hurting less and less. But I couldn't wait, I didn't think I would survive another full moon. I had already been through such pain in my young life, I couldn't deal with more. Many of the hybrids stories are similar, werewolves with dark past looking for something to soothe their pain. Some hope the change will redeem them, erase the memories, others think we're the future of the Lore. It hasn't been easy controlling them all in Klaus's absence."

"So, you forfeited your mate. If you don't mind me asking, why go through with the change at all? You didn't think about ending it?" She gulped over the knot in her throat. _I can't see him as a real person, why am I asking him questions? Why am I making it harder on myself to leave?_

Marcel's eyes were full of pain, "Klaus wouldn't let me. He said to live your life for someone else was folly, you live for you first and then everything else will fall into place."

"He sounds like a good King." She muttered begrudgingly.

"He is. He's everything the legends say, but to a special few, he's something more." His voice turned wistful.

He started to say more, but his voice drifted off as one of the sentries from earlier entered the courtyard, bowing deeply to Caroline, "My Queen. Your king has sent me to tell you that it's time to get ready for your date." Caroline rolled her eyes at the unnecessary formality.

"You said yes? Damn, I just lost a bet." Marcel snickered.

Ignoring him, she stood to face the sentry "First of all, Thane," She dragged out his first name to prove her point, "my name is Caroline. Please spread the word that I don't like being called queen or majesty, or any of that nonsense, especially because I'm not your queen."

"Yet." Marcel added. Caroline shot him a dark glare.

"Second, I thought dinner was supposed to be at, you know dinner time?" She pointed to the descending afternoon sun, "It's like four o'clock."

Thane smiled indulgently at his Queen, King Klaus would never have been matched to a biddable woman, "Yes, my Qu- Caroline. But the king has arranged a special surprise for you before dinner tonight. It's awaiting you in your room." Caroline had no idea how important she was to the hybrids of the compound, not only as their queen, but for the effect she clearly had on Klaus. Though they were loyal to him, he was cold and calculating, and one never wanted to get on his bad side, but in the week, she'd been in the compound, Klaus had become a benevolent king.

Her eyes flashed silver so fast, she was embarrassed. Valkyrie's inherited acquisitiveness made the talk of presents an adrenaline rush. Coughing to cover her blush, she felt her eyes return to normal quickly, "Fine. It was nice talking to you Marcel."

Marcel bowed his head without getting up, "My Queen."

Huffing, she couldn't resist shooting a small bolt of lightning at Marcel, knocking him out of his chair. She just couldn't resist an attempt to wipe that smile off his face. Her plan failed as he didn't stop laughing even as she left the courtyard.

Entering her room, she was surprised to find it was completely empty, no presents tied with a bow, "Umm okay?" She addressed the room. She would have returned anything he'd given her, he couldn't buy her affection.

"You have an appalling lack of lingerie in here." Came a familiar voice from her partially opened walk-in closet. Caroline froze momentarily before bolting over to her closet.

Swinging the door open, she saw Katerina pawing through her clothes, "Kat?" She murmured breathlessly in excitement.

Pulling the recalcitrant sorceress into a hug, she released her quickly, remembering belatedly that the sorceress didn't like to be touched. She was shocked when Kat pulled her back in for another embrace. The sorceress returned to form a few seconds later, pushing stiffly out of the hug and resuming rifling through Caroline's clothes. "What - How are you - Did you escape?" She lowered her voice on her last question, wary of being overheard.

Katerina jingled her cuffs at Caroline, though no longer locked together, the cuffs still hindered her powers, giving her a Wonder Womanesque look. "No such luck. Klaus actually snuck me out, knocking out Elijah in the process. He mentioned it was a temporary break from his brother and that you probably wanted someone to talk to for a while."

"He did?" She tried to keep how touched she was by the gesture out of her voice.

She failed. Kat looked at her with a single arched brow, "Looks like someone might have to start getting used to being bowed to." Kat had clearly overheard her conversation with Marcel.

Kat continued pawing through the clothes, pulling out various outfits to comment, "Gods, I swear I wore this exact outfit in Salem in 1690." She tossed it over her shoulder, letting it fall to the ground. "You would think Klaus didn't want to get laid, buying you outfits like this." Another outfit flew over her shoulder to add to the growing pile. Caroline actively resisted the urge to clean the clutter accumulating.

She reached out to lightly touch her arm, "Kat, let's forget about Klaus for a second, I want to hear about you, we haven't had a chance to talk since you arrived with Elijah." Kat continued going through her clothes with her free hand.

She shrugged dismissively, "There's nothing to talk about. We escaped the mansion right as it lit up, but the second we were far enough away, I tried to give Elijah the slip." She still rifled idly through the clothes as if needing the distraction. "I didn't get far. Actually, met your Aunt Nïx, she walked into the Bayou and threw Elijah a duffle bag, 'Keep a better watch on your Sorceress.' Then with a strike of lightning she was gone. The cuffs were in the bag." Caroline's mouth gaped in shock, at her aunt's actions. Usually Nïx's actions had a purpose, but Caroline still felt uncomfortable that her aunt had contributed to Kat's current predicament.

"Oh my god- I'm so sorry Kat, I don't know what she was thinking." Caroline stuttered attempting to explain her aunt. "I wish I had a good explanation for her –"

Kat slipped from Caroline's hold, waving her hand in the air, as if Nïx's treachery was yesterday's news. "It's not that big of a deal, Care. I actually kind of let Elijah put the cuffs on me. I could have stopped him, but I didn't." Her blasé attitude wavered, the insecurity shining briefing in her eyes.

"What?!" Caroline yanked Katerina to face her, "Why?!" Her voice breaking in shock.

Kat bit her lip, "I don't know! I just- he had this look on his face when he realized what the cuffs would do. It was like hope, and I couldn't take it away from him, not again." The confession stumbled out of her, startling them both.

Caroline pulled Kat out of the closet, moving to the bed, sitting side by side, she turned to face her. "Kat, I know talking about things isn't really your M.O., but I think you need someone to talk to about this with, and I desperately need someone to talk about Klaus with. I'll be Elena if you'll be Bonnie?"

Kat pondered the idea for a second, before nodding her head slowly and reluctantly. She was new at this whole sharing her problems thing.

"Okay!" Caroline settled in excitedly, "So what's it like with Elijah? You've been locked in his room for two days; does he just sit there and scowl at you?"

Katerina sighed and threw herself back on the bed, arms above her head, scowling at the ceiling. "Sometimes he does, but mostly he paces, unless I can distract him." Caroline had no illusions that Kat was distracting Elijah with _conversation._ "It would be a much more interesting time if he would just do me already."

Caroline choked in shock, she'd forgotten how blunt Kat could be. "You're not…?"

"Ugh, no! He's refusing to let go of this ridiculous ultimatum to make me marry him first, he says he can't trust my word that I will give us a chance, he wants a commitment I can't wiggle out of." Her frustration apparent, her hands gesticulating her annoyance with Elijah.

"I can understand that, Klaus won't umm… claim me until I agree to stay after Mikael is dead." She fell down on the bed next to Katerina, two powerful immortals staring at the ceiling, shoulder-to-shoulder. "He says, he's waiting for me to accept that I'm his mate, and everything that goes with it. I just don't know if I can." She pulled at her cuticles in thought, a nervous habit she'd thought she'd broken years ago.

"Do I seem like someone who wants to be married? When Elijah first brought it up he told me I would have to learn etiquette so as to not offend his delicate vampire court." She attempted to mimic Elijah's ever-cultured manner, "'Katerina, you're simply not enough that I will just tell my advisors to go screw themselves when you inevitably offend them.' He should be more worried about what _I'm_ going to do to them!"

"He told you, you had to learn etiquette?" Caroline could barely keep her laughter contained, trying to imagine that conversation. Kat was anything but proper, that was the very essence of her charm. You never knew what she was going to say or do next.

"Yes! Me! Learn etiquette? His little vampire kingdom needs to be brought into this century if he wants to have a fighting chance this Accession. That's another thing! He wants me to stop fighting, 'a queen should be demure and dignified'!" The little time they'd spent together when she was empowered, emphasized how important being a deadly sorceress was to Kat. Like she'd once told Caroline, she reveled in the fact that she was known as an immortal in which one does not fuck.

Caroline couldn't contain her laughter now, holding her stomach as she chuckled at the idea of Elijah saying this to Katerina. "I can't- oh my god – poor delusional Elijah!"

Kat elbowed Caroline in the side, "You're supposed to be helping me, not laughing at me!" Kat couldn't help the chuckle that escaped at Caroline's reaction, she could now see the ridiculous nature of Elijah's edict.

Controlling her giggles, "Maybe that's what he just thinks he's supposed to want. Elijah's old fashioned, in every sense of the word, maybe you should show him how much he doesn't want that." Caroline shrugged, might as well.

"And how exactly would I do that?" She inquired.

Again, Caroline had to smother her laughs, "Give him what he wants." As if it were the easiest thing in the world.

Kat turned to her side facing Caroline, her head propped up by her hand, "You mean, you think I should act all shy and demure?" She was offended by the very idea.

"Think about it, Kat! Look who fate paired him to! Do you think that if he really wanted a shy and retiring Bride, it would have picked _you?_ " Kat frowned, so Caroline added, "No offense." Shifting her eyes to focus on Kat's face.

"Hmmm… you might have a good point there. What about you? What's holding you back?" Kat took on an uncharacteristic maternal tone.

"I know I'm not bound by mystical cuffs or anything, and I can go where I want in the compound, but I can't stand that Klaus is keeping me prisoner." Her voice didn't shake with rage as she expected, instead confusion at her predicament was clear.

"Isn't part of it to keep you safe?" Kat reached out to rest her hand on Caroline's arm comfortingly, withdrawing it quickly, surprising herself with her action.

"I'm sure some part of it is, but, I can't handle it when my choices are taken away from me. If I had the option to stay or go, I honestly don't know what I would chose, but I want the _choice._ My whole life has been dictated by my aunts, when Nïx said I was to lead my own mission to find the Mikaelsons, it was the first time I got to do anything without one of my aunts there. I love them but, I want the chance afforded to all other Valkyrie." She gestured towards the windows, indicating the outside world. "To do what I want, when I want. Go where I want, to be who I'm meant to be."

Katerina fell back on to her back again, sighing, "Speaking as someone who's done whatever she's wanted for the last six hundred years, I'm going to let you in on a secret. Going where you want, doing what you want? It means nothing alone." Her words heavy with dark memories of her past. "Are you sure that after everything is over, Klaus wouldn't take you anywhere you wanted to go?"

"I-I don't know. I just – I'm so confused about everything. I think I'm coming to care for him, but I'm scared shitless of what that means." She whispered the last, ashamed to admit the fear and her growing feelings out loud.

Both women jumped up from the bed to stand, as a roar shook the building. Kat looked at Caroline, a mix of anticipation and sadness glowing in her eyes, "Looks like my time is up."

Caroline pulled a resisting Kat into another hug, "I'm going to get you out of here, I swear, and remember what I said."

Elijah appeared in the doorway an instant later, wearing only a loose pair of sweatpants. His gaze was blurry and frantic, Caroline wasn't even sure he knew where he was, until he caught sight of Katerina. Like a snap, his eyes cleared and calmed a measure. "How did you...?"

Katerina moved to his side, her head bowed. "I'm sorry," Elijah's eyebrows snapped down in confusion, Caroline guessed it was the first time he'd heard those words from Kat, "I longed to see my good friend Caroline again, I hope you didn't worry." _Laying it on a bit thick, Kat._ Elijah was staring at the sorceress with utter confusion, and wariness.

She turned to Caroline and executed a flawless curtsy, "Queen Caroline."

Caroline bit her lip to keep from smiling, curtsying back, "Queen Katerina."

Kat swept from the room, heading towards Elijah's wing, leaving a gaping Elijah following behind her. Caroline smiled at their departure, before realizing she still had to get ready for her date with Klaus.

"Ugh! Kat didn't get the chance to help me pick out what to wear!"

* * *

She eventually decided on a black babydoll dress, the tulle giving her an ethereal look making her porcelain skin glow, adding wraparound black wedges, her legs looked a mile long. She was brushing her hair for a third time when a polite knock interrupted her. _Why the hell am I nervous? He's seen me naked, this should be easy after that._ Putting the brush down, she stopped herself from picking her cuticles as she moved to answer the door. Swinging open the door, her mouth dropped involuntarily at Klaus. Dressed in all black, he made a sinister figure, and she understood the way people deferred to him instinctually.

"You look gorgeous," he purred, pulling her gently into his arms and placing a sweet kiss on her lips, "I missed you today. Did you enjoy your present?"

Her head whirling with his scent, she struggled to form a coherent thought, "I did, thank you. It was good to see Katerina, to talk with her." She blushed a little, recalling their topic of conversation.

Releasing her, he dropped a slight bow, before extending his arm for her to link with. Taking a stuttering breath, she slipped her arm through his, allowing him to escort her into the courtyard. She gasped at the sight, strung over the courtyard were hundreds of twinkling white lights. Suspended above the single table with a white tablecloth and two white candles lit to set the mood. She glanced shyly at Klaus, "You did all this for me?"

He didn't answer pulling her chair out for her, letting her sit before taking his own seat. A sterling cart was placed next to them, various local delights stacked high. A glass of red wine was already poured for both of them, Caroline took a quick sip, trying to calm her nerves.

"Marcel helped pick out the cuisine, he knew my favorites and made educated guesses for you. How have you lived in New Orleans for years and never savored one of its most famous delights?" He began stacking various pieces of food, a small bowl of gumbo, steamed crawfish, and grilled corn on the cob with Cajun seasoning, onto both of their plates.

"Growing up with my aunts, never had the need." Valkyrie took sustenance from lightning, she'd never masticated even before she froze into immortality. She carefully moved to dip a large hunk of bread into the gumbo, as she'd seen tourists do.

"You were never curious?"

"I was, but if you don't eat, you can't imagine getting anything from food." She popped the morsel into her mouth and froze in shock. "Oh my god, this is…" She could barely describe the taste, and sensations occurring.

"It can be a bit overwhelming at first." He delicately dabbed at some gumbo lingering at the corner of her lips.

She locked eyes with him, and burst out, "Tell me five things I don't know about you."

He pulled his hand back, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Never mind, forget I said anything." She glared down at her food.

"You just took me by surprise, I would delight in telling you everything, only if you reciprocate in kind."

She straightened in her seat, "I ask you five and I answer five?"

"Twenty." He raised.

"Five." She replied mulishly.

"Fifteen." He compromised.

"Five." She repeated

"You need lessons on bargaining, love. Fine, five." He conceded.

"And no Klausian answers." She added.

"Klausian?" He raised on eyebrow.

"You know what I'm talking about, when you try to talk around answering a question." She popped another piece of bread in her mouth, her eyes almost rolling at the taste.

"Agreed." He waved indicating for her to begin, "Ladies first."

"Okay… what was your favorite time period?"

"The 1920s, the flappers, the booze, the music, the way the nation shook with temptation and illegality. You would have loved it. We were in Chicago for most of it, until Mikael caught up with us." His voice vibrated briefly with anger. "Tell me about your sister, Emmaline." He expertly cracked the crawfish on his plate, getting to the meat beneath the shell.

"Emma? Well, um, she's been one of my best friends for most of my life. She's a few decades older than me, but she was timid and shy, while I was gregarious and talkative. We complemented each other, and our foster mother, Annika, would run circles trying to outwit how I was going to get Emma and myself in trouble that week." She chuckled slightly. "She never managed to figure it out until we had to call for bail money. To be honest, I was shocked Emma didn't want me to come to Paris with her to find out more about her birth father. I guess she was destined to be kidnapped by Lachlan and kill Demestriu, so I guess it all worked out in the end." She couldn't hide the sadness in her voice. She stumbled through mimicking his motions with the crawfish, juice dripping down her fingers, before she managed to crack the shell.

"You miss her." He titled his head.

"I do. I miss my sister, but I don't want to begrudge her happiness. They're clearly in love, but I sometimes miss how things used to be, when it was just me and Emma against the world." She waved her hand to push away the nostalgia, "My turn, why does Mikael hate you so much? I know you're not his biological son, but his hatred seems to stem from more than that." She squeezed lemon onto the crawfish, experiencing the tangy flavor.

He glared down at his plate, completely silent.

"You don't have to answer –" Feeling guilty about bringing it up.

"I will, I'm trying to figure out how to say it." He gripped the iron sides of his chair, "I had two other siblings, Freya and Henrik. Finn told us about how father used to dote on Freya, she was the first born, and when she died from plague, Finn used to say he saw a part of Mikael died too. Then Henrik was born, the youngest of us, in Mikael's eyes he could do no wrong. We all doted on him, even me. So, when he asked, begged even, for me to help him sneak out to watch the nearby Lykae clan transition on a full moon, I couldn't say no." He cleared his throat as his voice started to break. "We were too close, and Henrik was killed. They spared me, I didn't know why at the time, but they smelled the wolf in me, I was too young to have transitioned, so they knew more about me than I did. When I brought back Henrik," he cleared his throat again, "I saw hatred burn in Mikael's eyes. He singled me out for torment and beatings, my siblings often rushing to my defense or running interference. It only escalated when my mother changed us into vampires, it became clear to Mikael I wasn't his biological son during the first full moon we were changed."

"I'm so sorry, Klaus." She thoughtlessly reached across to clasp his hand, catching herself, she pulled it back, "That explains why you and your siblings are so close."

He grunted in assent, "Let's pick a lighter topic, my turn, yes? If you could drop everything, and go anywhere where would it be?"

"Hmm." She paused, twirling a spoon idly in her gumbo, "To be honest, there's so much I want to see, I wouldn't know where to start. I want to see it all."

"You've never left New Orleans before?" He could barely contain his incredulousness,

"I've left the city but only as part of mercenary missions I would go on with my aunts. Never any place too far from the coven. My search for you was actually my first solo mission, and first time I'd left the country."

"There's so much art, beauty, and music just waiting for you, Caroline. I could take you if you want." The last said with a forced casualness he didn't feel. He could already picture showing her everything the world had to offer, seeing the world for the first time through her eyes.

Clearing her throat awkwardly at his intense gaze, "My turn, tell me about Marcel. I can tell he's different from the other hybrids, he's more family than loyal general."

"Ah, Marcel. Well, when we first wandered into the colony for New Orleans, we were invited to stay at the mayor's plantation on the outskirts of the city. On the ride up to the main house, we save a young boy, couldn't have been more than six, being beaten by the foreman. Or whom I thought was the foreman, it was actually the mayor, and Marcel was his son by way of one of his house slaves. I took the bastards head for daring to raise an arm to a child. I smelled Lykae on the child immediately, but there was something more within him. He possessed a quite dignity, and innate greatness. So, we took him in, raised him and he became a part of us. He's the only immortal outside of my siblings I trust."

"The only? Why do you have such trust issues?"

He shook his finger at her, "Not so fast love, I believe it is my turn. Tell me about Tyler." He could barely say the name through his gritted teeth.

"Tyler? Where did you hear about him?" She sat up straight in surprise.

He remained stoically silent, clearly waiting for her to answer the question.

"Fine. He is my ex-boyfriend. We dated on and off for around five years, till he broke it off for good a couple of years ago."

" _He_ broke it off?" He asked incredulously.

"You know I'm counting that as another question." She waved her hand when he began to protest. "Yes, he broke it off. I don't know why that surprises you so much. He hadn't found his mate or anything, but he said he could handle my, um, neuroses, and would rather date someone he didn't have to work so hard for. I know I sound bitter, but I'm not. I was originally, but I'm not now, we are actually friends again." She swiped a powdered sugar covered beignet from the side table, moaning at her first bite, "Now I know why Café Du Monde is open 24 hours. You have one question left by the way, I have two. Since we're talking about exes why don't you tell me about Aurora."

He flinched, "I suppose I had that question coming. Aurora was a mistake I made that would not go away. When my mother first created our race of vampires, using blood from a Dacian, making us the first of the Horde. We thought we were just like the Dacians or what we knew of them. They were born, couldn't go out in sunlight, and drank blood. But we are very different from them at the same time. We were able to find ways to be immune to the sun, and unlike Dacians, we cannot teleport, and are able to make more of our kind, whereas they cannot. These were not easily discovered facts. We were hiding from Mikael in a lord's manor, Aurora and her brother, Tristan's home. During a sparring session with Tristan, he cut my arm deeply, and I retaliated. I didn't have as solid control of my wolf as I do know. When I tackled him to the ground, some of the blood must have fallen in his mouth in the tussle. With my strength, I accidentally broke his neck. I wasn't sure what to do, so I hid his body until I could talk to Elijah, I was worried about Mikael hearing about it somehow. While I was waiting for him, Tristan came awake, a transitioning vampire, it's how we discovered we could make more vampires, when mortals consumed our blood before death. He must have told Aurora how it happened, I told her that we were leaving, and she couldn't come, so she manipulated Rebekah into changing her. Pretending to slit her wrists in despair over me leaving, Rebekah fed her blood to heal her, no sooner had she healed before Aurora jumped from her window. Another vampire created." He sighed as he recalled how it happened, "She was always unstable, but becoming a vampire elevated that. We saw each other on and off for a century before in one of her fits of rage, she alerted Mikael to my location. It was the closest he ever got, and it ended any kind of fondness I have towards Aurora, but she insists that we still belong together."

Caroline scooted her chair around the table, so it was next to his throughout the story, her elbow resting on the table she studied him as he recited the story, when he fell silent looking down at his hands caught up in the memory. She pulled his face up to look into his eyes, "I'm so sorry, Klaus. I don't know what to say."

"It was millennia ago, and with you here it's hard to remember anything else." He placed a sweet kiss into the center of her palm.

She pulled her hands back uncomfortable at the warm feeling blossoming in her chest, as she learned more about him, "You still have one question left, better make it count." She laughed hollowly, still emotionally raw from what she'd learned about Klaus during this impromptu interview.

"I know the perfect one." His eyes twinkled devilishly, before becoming stoic, "What can I do to make you want to stay here with me?"

She flinched back in surprise at his outright question, "I-I-I" she stopped formulating her answer without looking like an absolute simpleton, "I don't know Klaus. I really don't. I can say that at this point," deep bracing breath, "I think I do want to see you after Mikael is dead. But I can't commit to that until I'm not a prisoner, I want to have the choice to stay. Being here with you, you overwhelm my senses, and I can't think coherently. I need to be able to step back and take a breath, to think, and I can't do that when I'm trapped here."

"It's very difficult for me to relinquish control, as I'm sure you've noticed." She shot him a look that said _no, duh._ "I will promise you this though, when Mikael is dead, I'll _try_ to give you the choice." A serious omission for someone as paranoid as Klaus.

"Thank you." She murmured softly. She was just about to ask another question, when Grahame, one of the hybrids she'd thrown through a wall earlier, bowed and approached. Klaus's gaze turned from soft and honest to cold and cruel in the blink of an eye.

"I ordered that we not be interrupted for any reason." His voice could have cut glass.

Caroline hesitated to admit, but she was annoyed by the interruption as well. _He is rubbing off on me._

"My apologies, Your Majesty. I wouldn't interrupt unless it was of the utmost importance, your siblings have arrived."

Caroline jumped up from her seat, "Is Bonnie and Stefan with them?" Clasping the shocked hybrid by the shoulders.

She heard Klaus's growl an instant before the hybrid's face blanched and he stepped deliberately back from her. "The Ripper has arrived with Princess Rebekah, Prince Finn and Princess Sage, as well, but the witch remains missing. They await you both in the entryway." The hybrid bowed deeply before exiting.

Klaus sighed deeply, slowly rising from his seat, "It looks like that concludes our dinner."

Sensing his disappointment, she cautiously linked her fingers through his, "I loved it, and I still have one question left, don't think this interruption means you get to weasel out of answering it."

His laugh filled the courtyard, as they strode hand-in-hand from their dinner table.


	10. Chapter 9

Hands linked together, Caroline was still glowing slightly from the most romantic date of her immortal life, at the sight of Stefan and the three Mikaelsons, Caroline couldn't stop herself from dropping Klaus's hand. She felt his disappointment that she immediately chose to hide their growing connection in front of witnesses. To escape his hurt eyes, she bolted towards Stefan, screaming in delight, "Stefan!"

The light-haired vampire caught her in his arms twirling her around once before placing her back down on her feet. He kept his arms around her, "I'm so happy to see you alive, I was worried about you when we couldn't find any trace of you after the explosion." Stefan dropped his hands from Caroline at both Klaus's and Rebekah's growls. Stepping back from the vampire, Caroline surprised the entire group of immortals by pulling Rebekah into a hug. "I'm so happy you guys are safe." She moved to pull both Finn and Sage into a similar welcoming hug. "I was worried I was never going to see you guys again. Where are Bonnie and Kol?"

Klaus strode forward placing a reassuring hand on Caroline's shoulder, "Maybe we should let our guests put their stuff down before we interrogate then, love?"

Caroline backed up into Klaus's chest, causing Rebekah's eyes to nearly burst out of their skull, when she allowed Klaus to loop an arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. Stefan coughed to clear the tension, "Why don't we meet back down here in a couple minutes and we will tell you everything we know?"

Caroline nodded, allowing Klaus to pull her back towards their suite assuming correctly that she would want to change out of her date attire. Pulling the door shut behind them, she moved brusquely to the walk-in closet, pulling on a pair of yoga pants, replacing her strapless bra with a sports bra, and slipping into a loose shirt of Klaus's. When she came out of the closet, she was surprised to see Klaus sitting on the settee, looking quizzically down at his hands, still dressed in his formal attire. "Aren't you going to change?"

He glanced up at her, sighing audibly, "I will, I'm trying to figure out how more of my siblings being present is going to inevitably hurt what is growing between us." He sounded forlorn, and confused. He should be delighted that Rebekah and Finn were alright, not worrying about all the ways their presence could affect her. She felt a flash of guilt that she was dampening his joy in his siblings arrival, even indirectly.

Caroline's eyes widened in shock at his candor, moving forward to kneel in front of him, pulling his hands from where he glared at them, placing one on her cheek. "I can't see the future and neither can you, why can't you just wait to see what happens? Why worry about something that might not even occur?" _Am I comforting him? What is happening to me?_ She just knew instinctively that she did not like seeing Klaus upset, she'd try not to over analyze that for now.

She started to pull away in surprise at her own actions, but Klaus moved his remaining hand to frame her face and stopped her,. "You know what you are to me, Caroline. But you're more than that, and I'm starting to worry that I won't be able to let you go after all this is over."

She couldn't stop herself from sighing softly at his words, "Klaus, I can't make any guarantee or commitment to you. But I won't say that I'm not softening on the idea. I'm sorry, that's the best I can do for now."

Klaus smiled bleakly, leaning back in order to pull Caroline into his lap, straddling his legs. He placed a soft kiss on her lips, groaning as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her flush against him. She moaned when she felt him hardening beneath her, unable to stop her hips from rocking against him. Placing an ardent kiss on his lips, she twirled her fingers into his hair. She pulled back breathlessly, "Your siblings will be waiting for us."

He stood from the settee pulling Caroline's legs to lock around his waist, flying across the room to pin her to the bed. "They can wait."

Caroline's giggle turned into a moan as his mouth descended, beginning a trail of heat from the tip of her ear down to the base of her neck. His nimble fingers were hooked into the sides of her yoga pants about to yank them down when the suite door swung open. "Bloody hell, Nik! You've had her to yourself for the last week, you can let go of her for a couple minutes to talk to your siblings."

Caroline blushed profusely, hiding her embarrassed face in Klaus's neck. He sent a murderous glare at his sister framed in the doorway, "Your timing leaves a lot to be desired, Sister."

Rebekah rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Hurry up."

Klaus released Caroline, moving quickly to change, allowing the Valkyrie to escape down the stairs and into the common living room. Rebekah remained, waiting for Klaus to change, she'd managed to pull on her most comfortable clothes, though she was confused by her new styles. Her black pants were made of some type of elastic material that clung to her like a second skin, her top was cotton but dipped dangerously low on her cleavage. Being imprisoned for seventy years meant that fashion had progressed to allow more scandalously attired females, which had confused her initially. Marcel had ordered the staff to update all the siblings wardrobes so they wouldn't stand out in this unfamiliar decade. She still felt it was impossible women went around dressed like this in public.

She called to her brother, who was hastily pulling on clothes in his closet, "It looks like things are going much better with the Valkyrie since the plantation."

She heard an audible sigh from Nik, before he strutted from the closet dressed in jeans and a gray Henley, throwing a brotherly arm around her shoulders, leading her downstairs to the common sitting area. "Things are never as simple as they appear, Beckah."

Before she could question him more about his cryptic comment, they found Caroline talking with Stefan, Sage and Finn, in the entryway. He clapped his hands to gain their focus, gesturing for them to follow as he settled into a large couch, allowing his siblings and their mates to settle around them. However, when Caroline moved to sit next to Stefan instead of him, he gently linked his hand around her wrist pulling her into his lap.

Her annoyance immediately sparked, _he might as well have hung a "Beware of Dog" sign around my neck._ She struggled to move off his lap, he merely placed a hand against her ass pulling her tighter against him. Whispering into her ear, nipping it slightly making her shiver, "This is happening, Caroline. If you keep struggling, I'll be forced to take you back upstairs to deal with the consequences." She only stopped struggling when he made to throw her over his shoulder. "Fine! I'll be good!" She conceded.

Satisfied she understood the situation, his eyes locked onto Stefan, his eyes glowing with anger. "Is that your mark I see on my sister's neck Stefan?"

Finn who'd been gazing into Sage's eyes locked on the offending mark on his younger sister. His eyes flickered in rage, shifting menacingly towards Stefan. He'd been so consumed with his Bride he hadn't noticed the mark earlier.

Stefan smiled in response, betraying no nervousness despite being the center of the ire of two powerful immortals. Rebekah was the one who answered tartly, "It would be, Nik. Maybe you should ask for pointers." She glared pointedly at Caroline's bare neck. Klaus's body began to vibrate with rage and she noticed Sage was whispering into Finn's ear, and as she watched the vampire's eyes returned to normal, becoming almost serene. Could she calm Klaus down? Did she wield the same power over him that Sage did over Finn?

She could almost feel his rage coming to a boiling point, so she calmly rested her hand on Klaus's chest, drawing his eyes from Stefan. Without words she conveyed how disappointed she would be if he were to attack her friend. Tilting her head, she knew he could read her unasked question, _why can't you just be happy for Rebekah?_ Within seconds Klaus calmed from simply gazing into her eyes, her presence like a balm to his anger. Without taking his eyes off Caroline, he floored his siblings with his next words, "I'm happy for you, Beckah." All trace of rage gone from his voice and eyes.

Rebekah couldn't believe the influence his mate already had on her brother. "T-t-thanks, Nik." Her mouth was still gaping open slightly in shock.

She exchanged wide eyes with Finn, who's mouth had dropped open earlier. Sage came to the rescue, hoping to cut some of the tension in the room. "About Kol and the young Bonnie."

Caroline whipped to face Sage, pulling herself as far from Klaus as she possibly could in her current position. "You said you were together, but got separated on the way here."

Stefan joined in, "Bonnie saved Rebekah and I from the explosion with magic. Finn and Sage were blown clear of the building, knocked out. We didn't know that at the time, so we started off towards Damon's house for shelter." He shifted uncomfortably at the mention of his brother. "We stayed with Elena and Damon for a few days recuperating from the blast. Finn and Sage showed up within twenty-four hours of our arrival, apparently, your aunt Nïx helped them." Caroline swung her gaze till she met Finn's eyes in surprise.

"You saw my aunt?" Klaus's hands tightened briefly on her, at the mention of her aunt. She threw a curious glance at Klaus's reaction before turning her attention back to Finn and Sage.

"Not exactly, when we woke up there was a note pinned to Finn's chest, along with a bag of blood and new clothes. The note was the address of Damon and Elena's house." Sage shrugged nonchalantly. "We figured Mikael wouldn't leave a note, and didn't have anything to lose by going to the address. Rebekah answered the door. Together we figured that only your aunt could have arranged such a thing."

Caroline nodded in agreement, it did smack of her aunt.

Stefan finished for Sage, "When word reached us that Klaus was here in the compound, we set off together. We got less than three blocks. We were attacked, Bonnie and Kol disappeared in a huge explosion of magic. Without a trace."

Caroline leaned closer as if she could physically absorb more details the closer she was. She was still aware of Klaus's hands wrapped around her keeping her in place. "There was no hint of where they went?"

Rebekah chimed in, "It was as if they were never there."

Stefan reached out patting her knee affectionately, "We wouldn't have left them behind, but we had no idea where to start searching for them and every second spent on the street exposed was dangerous. So we headed straight here."

Without thinking, Caroline leaned back, resting against Klaus, absorbing this information. She subconsciously sought the comfort of his presence. "I know you wouldn't leave Bonnie behind, Stefan. If there was any other way." She placed her hand over his, squeezing it gently, "I'm happy you are all safe."

Caroline missed the flash of annoyance Klaus shot at Stefan, indicating his hand resting on Caroline's knee. Stefan withdrew it, placing it instead on Rebekah's knee, sending a nonverbal signal, _no threat from me, I am mated._

Caroline retreated into thought, snuggling into Klaus's arms, just as he was about to suggest they all retire for the night, Sage inquired, "One of the staff told me Elijah and Katerina are here, are they not going to join us?"

Like a steel rod had been shot down her spine, Caroline immediately stiffened. Klaus could have strangled the redhead. She stood, side stepping Klaus's hands when he tried to pull her back into his lap. "Anyone want some bourbon?" She asked, her voice unnaturally high pitched.

There were several nods, and Caroline moved to the sideboard pouring generous portions into each glass. Having passed them out, she sat on an armchair next to Finn and placed herself in the furthest location possible from Klaus. He saw through her immediately, she had used the alcohol as an excuse to put space between them again. It would seem he had been correct earlier, when he'd puzzled over how his siblings presence would hurt his budding relationship, but apparently it was the sibling already present in the house that caused the most damage. _Godsdammit Elijah._ Finn read the room, and grasped Sage's hand, beginning to pull her from the room, preventing her unanswered question from being addressed. "I think we will retire for the night."

Rebekah leapt to her feet as well, tugging a resisting Stefan, who clearly wanted to run interference between Klaus and Caroline, from the room, in the direction of her wing.

Caroline frowned into her glass of bourbon, coming to a stand, "I think I'll go to bed as well." She was avoiding eye contact.

Klaus quickly moved to stop her, grasping her hand, forcing her to turn and face him. "Why do you insist on holding Elijah's actions against me?" He hadn't meant for it to come out as an accusation, but the wrinkling of her nose indicated she took it as such.

She peeled his hand from her wrist, "It has nothing to do with Elijah! It has everything to do with you!"

He grasped her upper arms in a firm grip, "What do you mean?"

She threw his arms down from hers, breaking the contact, turning towards the door. Klaus assumed she was going to leave but she threw the words over her shoulder, each syllable a well aimed dagger, "You may not have me chained, but I'm still a prisoner."

"Caroline…" He started, unsure about what he could say to her. She ducked out of the room without stopping to hear him. He whirled in frustration, sending a priceless vase into the wall, watching the shattered pieces fall to the ground. Just like his life. Every time he felt on somewhat stable footing with Caroline, an earthquake tore it from his grasp. Niklaus Mikaelson, one of the greatest strategists in the Lore, could not stop his mate from pushing him away. Falling back into the cushions, he leaned his head back against them, closing his eyes for a moment stopping himself from racing after her. The look of despair and confusion on her face kept him from pushing her.

He barely pulled his head from the couch, when he heard the door squeak open, assuming it was one of his siblings. He was shocked however when a young brunette witch popped her head through, and at the sight of him, alone, her eyes bugged out of her skull and she attempted a hasty retreat, but Klaus had her by the arm in a flash. Yanking her inside the doorway, the sound of the door slamming shut behind her making the young witch jump.

"I believe I had specific orders that no witch was allowed in the main house." Klaus sneered. He didn't trust witches to allow them free reign in his home, it was too easy for them to desiccate himself or his siblings in their sleep. It was more of a safety reason than a prejudice.

The young girl gulped, "I-I-I-"

Klaus released her in disgust it was clear his proximity was making her a lackwit from fear. As expected, she took a deep sigh of relief when he stepped back, "The Queen said I was allowed to visit her anytime I needed." She barely looked up from her shoes as she relayed this, glancing quickly at his frown she continued, "It was a mistake, I shouldn't have thought her offer was serious."

She turned to leave but his calculating voice stopped her, "If Caroline invited you here, you may remain but I require a favor in return for my leniency. A favor you may not reveal to Caroline or your coven."

The witch tilted her head curiously meeting his eyes for the first time, "What favor?"

"I need you to disengage the mystical lock on my brother's bedroom door, and you need to accomplish it without anyone, especially Elijah, catching you." He couldn't help the smug smirk that spread across his face, he needed to remove Katerina's imprisonment as a barrier between him and Caroline, without alerting Elijah to the imminent release of his Bride, seemed simple now.

The young girl nodded in agreement, and again moved to leave, "Caroline's in our suite. Third floor, the first pair of double doors."

She shot him a small smile, backing out of the room.

* * *

Caroline was glaring at herself in the bathroom mirror, all evidence of her romantic evening with Klaus scrubbed away. _How could I have forgotten about Kat?_ She needed to get out of here, being around Klaus was messing with her head. When she looked at him now, she felt a tingle in her stomach that was in danger of turning into butterflies, which could lead to her softening towards him even more than she already had. She was a prisoner, not a guest, she needed to remember that. Glaring at her reflection again, _why am i so weak?_ Without thinking, she threw a vase at the wall, letting it shatter. She held her hands up to her mouth in shock, she wasn't one to have outburst of rage or frustration like that, she wasn't…. She gulped when she realized that she had just done something she'd seen Klaus do numerous times. _I have to get out of here._

A soft, trembling voice interrupted her, pulling her out of the bathroom. "Umm, Caroline? Are you in here?"

Caroline's eyebrows rose in surprise at the sight of Davina, "Davina? What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you." She traipsed over to the brunette, pulling her into a brief hug.

Throwing her for a loop, Davina immediately burst into tears when she embraced her. "Davina what's wrong?" Her concern causing her voice to lower. "Do you want to talk about it?"

The witch merely shook her head, then nodded, then shook it again. Caroline couldn't help the slightly uncomfortable laugh that escaped her at Davina's actions. "How about we go for a walk?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Davina linked their hands pulling her out towards the courtyard.

Lights were still hung from her date with Klaus, she tried to ignore the pang she felt at the sight. The table and dishes were removed, but she could almost smell the crawfish in the air. Davina didn't linger in the courtyard, leading her towards the kitchen. Caroline was surprised by the room, she'd never entered it, never having a need before. Davina appeared familiar, greeting the matronly human mixing a large pot at the stove. "Josie, what are you brewing up here?"

The woman didn't turn to face the young witch, waiting for her to come up and stand next to her, sneaking a spoon into the stew, dodging the woman's wooden ladle when it moved to smack her hand away.

Caroline tilted her head curiously, "I'm guessing you come here a lot?"

At the sound of another voice, the elderly woman glanced over her shoulder, with a wide eyed gaze, the cook whipped around, knocking the pot of stew forcing it to wobble precariously, dropping into a deep curtsy. "My apologies, my Queen, I didn't know you were here."

Caroline held up her hands, "Please don't worry about it, and it's Caroline."

Davina grabbed the pot to prevent it from spilling over, waving Josie up from her curtsy, "She hates that bowing stuff, Josie."

The woman blushed profusely, staring at her feet as she straightened. "My apologies, again."

Josie looked like she was resisting the urge to bow again. Davina interjected in an attempt to clear up the awkwardness, "I discovered Josie one of my first nights here, I had a nightmare and was wandering the compound, unable to return to sleep. Josie caught me pilfering bread crusts from the pantry. She smacked me upside the head with her spoon, then forced me into a stool, while she made fresh bread. I've been coming here ever since, it will be almost forty years this fall."

Caroline pulled a stool out, plopping down on it, "You've worked for the Mikaelsons for forty years?"

Josie nodded demurely, "My family has worked for them for generations, we continued even though they disappeared."

Caroline's curiosity piqued, "Why? Why not go somewhere else, travel, do anything? You were free."

Josie was aghast at the prospect, "Free, ma'am? We are not slaves, we are not even compelled. We are extremely high paid servants that work for an _eccentric_ family. Everyone here feels a loyalty to the Mikaelsons. They have all changed our lives in one way or another."

"They have?" Caroline leaned onto her elbows.

"Yes, ma'am. No servant under this roof dies except of old age, no sickness, no plague. We don't have to fear being accosted in the streets, so long as we wear this," She pulled out a long chain with a pendant with an M scripted on it, she recognized it as the Mikaelsons crest, "No member of the Lore would dare harm us. How many mortals can claim that?" She chuckled under her breath, as if in disbelief at her luck. "Plus, the Mikaelsons are magnets for lost souls, since they are so lost themselves." The cook was rambling, "We get attached to them, like Davina here." She knocked her hip against the witch's hip.

The witch shot her a shy smile. Caroline's eyes were wide in wonderment, "So none of you are prisoners?"

Josie laughed at the idea, "Prisoners! Whatever made you think we were prisoners?" Davina reached out to stop her statement but was too late. Josie realized her misstep immediately, and both turned to Caroline with wide eyes.

"Caroline-" Davina began, but Caroline waved her off before she could offer her pity.

"It's fine D. I'm well aware of my own situation, don't worry about it." Her voice attempted lightness but bitterness shown through. She knew both caught her tone.

"What was wrong earlier, Davina? I was surprised you came to see me." Caroline inquired a bit desperately, hoping to draw the attention away from her. It worked, Davina's face dropped, and it was clear she was trying not to cry.

Caroline's overprotective instincts kicked in, "Who was it? A hybrid? Vampire? Witch? Just point me in a direction, D."

Josie's head lifted at the sound of thunder, "There was no storm in the forecast today." Then she glanced at Caroline's gritted teeth and clenched hands, "Oh." Drawing the correct conclusion.

"It's nothing I haven't heard before, Caroline." Davina attempted a soothing tone but her voice cracked.

"It was the witches wasn't it?" There was an even louder echo of thunder and flash of lightning.

Josie's voice soured as well, "They disrespect her greatly, Your Majesty." Davina shoved the older mortal trying to force her silence, "She deserves to know. I won't tolerate it any longer. I have let it go this long because I could not intervene. _She_ can." Gesturing to Caroline.

Another crack of thunder, "You won't go back there. You'll stay here in the main house." Her tone did not allow for any disagreement.

Josie shook her head emphatically. "King Niklaus has very strict rules about witches in the main house. He would never allow it."

Caroline's lips curled in a dark smile, "He won't have a choice."

Davina raised her eyebrows in surprise, at the steel in Caroline's voice. She could barely process it before Caroline had a palm locked around her wrist, forcing her back towards Klaus's wing. Klaus was leaving his study, as Caroline charged towards him, the diminutive witch in tow. "Caroline-" he began.

"Davina is staying in the main house with us." Her voice was uncharacteristically firm.

He smiled inwardly at her use of us. He merely nodded his assent, "There's a spare room next to Marcel, I'm sure the witch would find it comfortable."

He turned his back on the pair, heading for their bedroom, _taking the young witch under her wing, yet another tie of her life to mine._

Caroline swung around, heading for the guest wing, she barely heard Davina's objections over her rage, she was smothering it down with difficulty. She could handle any treatment, face any foe, but she couldn't handle cruelty to others. Especially when she could prevent it.

Storming past Marcel's room, his door swung inward revealing one of the female hybrids who had coquettishly lingered in the courtyard earlier. Her hair was in clear disarray and a blissful smile lit her face. _Is everyone getting laid in this compound but me?_

The hybrid caught one glimpse of Caroline before she let out a screech, and slammed the door to hide behind it, embarrassed at being caught by her Queen. A small smile tugged at Caroline's lips, as the door swung open again, this time Marcel was shirtless at the door, the sheet wrapped around his waist, his mocking smile in place. He bowed slightly, "My Queen, May I formally introduce Calliope?" He gestured to the blushing hybrid, smirking. The hybrid hurried into a curtsy, before speeding down the hall, her face red with embarrassment. Marcel stepped from the doorway to call after her, but froze in his tracks. Caroline had turned her back on him, indicating to Davina the spare bedroom's door. "This ones your's now, Davina. Feel free to customize it however you like."

The young witch threw herself in Caroline's arms, "What did I ever do without you!"

Caroline smiled at that, at least her new status was helping _someone_. "Don't even think about it." She hugged her briefly before the witch retreated, Caroline didn't miss the moment to send a look of censure at Marcel who was still frozen in the hallway in a dangerously loose sheet. _This is one resident of the compound that Marcel won't be seducing._ As the witch disappeared from sight, Caroline turned and noticed Marcel was still rooted to the spot he'd been when he'd exited the room earlier. His entire body was stiff and his trademark smirk was absent, his eyes wide as if in shock.

Assuming his reaction was to a witch being in the main house, Caroline hurried to explain, "Klaus said it was okay for Davina to stay in the main house. Stay away from her, she's under my protection."

His eyes turned at the comment, shocking Caroline, she realized she had never seen Marcel lose his devil may care attitude which could only mean… "Gods! Are you serious? She's your mate?!"

Marcel grabbed her arm and pulled her into his bedroom, though not as opulent as Klaus's, the room was spacious and comfortable. Marcel disappeared into the connected bath to pull on clothes.

Caroline was still in shock, "How could you not know your mate was living in the compound this whole time?"

"Do you mind not shouting this fact? I'm not sure Klaus heard you." Marcel intoned dryly, returning to the room fully dressed.

"How could you not know?" Caroline was still stunned by the idea.

He rubbed his hands over his face, sitting on the side of the bed, his head in his hands. "The witches use spells to mute their scent, preventing such a thing from occurring unless we come face to face with them. I've never had the opportunity to see Davina, she was ensconced in her coven."

Caroline felt no sympathy for him, "And you didn't truly want to find her. You enjoy being single a little too much." She kicked towards him a bra that was littering his floor.

Marcel shot her a dark glare, "Maybe. What can you tell me about her?" He pleaded with her.

Caroline threw her hands up, "No, no, no. I'm not helping you. You'll have to figure out how to make her soften towards you on your own." She twirled, throwing open the door to exit the room. She wasn't able to stop herself from imparting some advice to Marcel, "Aren't you suppose to be charming? Maybe start there."

Marcel groaned as the door closed behind her.

She avoided going to her room and facing Klaus as long as possible. She was still incredibly confused about… well, everything. Her growing feelings towards Klaus were dangerous and mind boggling, and every time she got used to some new development between them, a thousand other things pressed in on her. She wasn't able to process anything. Stopping in the courtyard, she plopped down onto a bench on the periphery of the area. Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes, seeking a second of solace to process the events of the last month. She had barely felt her eyelids slide down, before screams of agony echoed through the compound, jolting her awake. When had she fallen asleep? She was sprinting towards the sound without a second thought. She nearly collided with Rebekah on the way to the source of the sound. The other blonde took in her presence with anxious eyes, "Bloody hell, you're not with him! Why the hell are you not with him?"

"What are you talking about Rebekah?" Caroline frantically inquired while they continued their sprint to Klaus's wing. The sounds were coming from their bedroom, she followed Rebekah as she threw open the door. Caroline stopped dead in her tracks when she realized the roars of agony were being ripped from Klaus's throat. He was thrashing on their bed, his body dripping sweat, like unseen demons tore at his flesh. Caroline could barely take in air, she was so stunned by the sight. Rebekah was not surprised by the scene, she moved to Klaus's side, slapping him hard across the face. "Wake up, Nik!" His claws raked his own chest leaving deep grooves of gore in their wake, it was as if he was trying to remove his own heart.

Klaus's head merely turned with the slap, his fangs dropping into his mouth. Rebekah pulled back her arm to hit him again, finally spurring Caroline into action, she grabbed Rebekah's hand, "What the hell is going on, Rebekah? What's wrong? Is this Mikael?"

The blonde yanked her wrist from Caroline's. "He's having a nightmare!"

Caroline's mouth dropped open in shock, "This- this is from a nightmare?"

Rebekah ignored her, still trying to force Klaus awake. His eyes flashed open unseeing, ice blue glowing, tinged with blood red. With a fling of his arm, he threw Rebecca across the room into the wall. She merely grunted at the impact, seemingly unaffected. Striding back towards the bed, Rebekah was clearly going to keep trying to awaken the howling Klaus, but Caroline stepped forward cutting off her path to the bed. Klaus's eyes had slid shut but he'd bitten through his own lips, blood dripping down his throat. Without giving it a second thought, Caroline sat next to his thrashing form, with trembling fingers, she reached out to grasp his hand, carefully avoiding his claws. When her skin touched his feverish one, the familiar shock of electricity coursed through the connection. His struggles became muted slightly by her touch, enabling her to link her other hand in his. Preventing him from doing more damage to himself. She began to scoot closer to him, slowly resting her cheek against his drenched and bloodied chest. His struggles subsided, and his howling stopped, releasing a deep breath as he slipped into peaceful sleep. Rebekah's stuttered in shock, Elijah who had appeared in the doorway moments earlier, though haggard and unkempt was equally stunned.

Without lifting her head from Klaus's chest, she murmured to the two Mikaelsons, "He has nightmares?" Her voice was barely a whisper. His chest was already healing, but left behind the blood he'd spilled.

Rebekah came around the side of the bed, so Caroline could see her face. "You didn't know? He has them every night."

Caroline shook her head in disagreement, the movement causing a groan from Klaus forcing her to freeze, and cuddle closer to him till he settled again. Elijah carefully stepped forward to stand next to his sister, his bloodshot eyes still having trouble taking in the scene. Her voice was still a breathless whisper, "He hasn't had a nightmare since I've been here. I didn't even know he had them." Niklaus Mikaelson didn't have things to fear, so what could possibly haunt his dreams?

Rebekah's voice conveyed her astonishment, "Never? Not even once?"

Caroline shook her head slightly careful not to jostle her hold. "Did he have them at the plantation?"

Elijah nodded this time, "Your friend Bonnie cast a silencing spell on his room, and his chains kept him from doing any real damage."

A chill ran across Caroline's spine, "Is it because of what happened on the island? Do you all have nightmares like this?"

Rebekah shook her head, "Nik has had nightmares like this since he was a boy. We've tried everything to rid him of them but they cling to him, like a curse."

Elijah's voice betrayed a bit of humor, unaccustomed from his icy lips, "We thought we had tried everything." Eyeing Caroline's soothing touch on his brother.

Caroline flushed slightly at his innuendo, "Well, I've got it from here."

Elijah bowed his head slightly before disappearing, Rebekah lingered at the doorway before departing. "Make sure not to leave him again." Caroline did not miss Rebekah's double meaning either.

Alone, she lifted her head slightly from his chest, glancing up at his face, relaxed in sleep, he looked so carefree, so peaceful. What haunted him? What dogged his every moment for the last thousand years? Immortals had nightmares, with their lifespans, many had witnessed horrors that would have driven most mortals mad. But the old adage time heals all wounds applied to immortals, time faded all memories. What tragedy continued nightly for a thousand years?

Shifting slightly, she felt Klaus's breathing change as he came to. "Caroline…?"

She tucked her chin into his chest, gazing up at his bewildered eyes. "You were having a nightmare."

Klaus's face quickly flickered from agony to embarrassment to rage in the span of a moment. He roughly disentangled himself from her, storming into the bathroom, the door echoing as it slammed behind him. She heard the faint sound of water running, when the door swung open again, his face and chest were cleared of blood and sweat. His fury seemed to had escalated, inexplicably.

Her walls were still down from the agony of his screams, she was a little emotionally raw for a fight. She wanted to leave the room, but knew she couldn't, Klaus's screams would just draw her back. Placatingly, she raised her hands in a sign of surrender, "What were you dreaming about?"

That was the wrong think to ask, because Klaus _exploded._ "Why do you care, Caroline? You've made it clear that you don't want to stay, why should you know what lurks in my mind?"

She flushed in embarrassment, "That's not fair."

His laugh was empty and cold, "Fair? Let's talk of fair, shall we?" He cruelly continued, "Fair that I wait a thousand years for my mate and find that she's constantly looking for the door!"

She jumped to her feet, his fury sparking her own. "You may have waited for me, but I'm not even a century year old! I wasn't raised to wait around for someone, my aunts wanted me to be self sufficient and strong. To never need another."

His eyes glowed blue, his rage only growing, "Yes your illustrious aunts. Whom you're so eager to return to. You're never to see them again." He uttered the command harshly, his voice grating from behind his clenched teeth.

Caroline paled at the command, "What do you mean I'm never to see them again? Even _if_ I decided to stay, which I'm having trouble imagining it right now, I would still see my aunts they live here."

"Never. Again." His claws curling into fists and blood spilling from his hands as he cut into his palms. His thoughts were still racing from the nightmare and his emotions felt heightened. He didn't want Caroline to know about the nightmares, about how weak he was when he slept. Hw couldn't stop himself from lashing out as a result.

She turned towards the door, so frustrated with the conversation she knew she needed to leave, Klaus thrust himself into her path, preventing her escape, "Why should you even want to see them again?" His asked tauntingly, "Those _doting, loving_ aunts who brutalized and tortured you and called it training."

She paled at his words, "The Valkyrie aren't like other species! We are trained in warfare and weaponry the second we can lift a sword. You may call it torture, but those lessons made me the woman I am today. If you can't accept that…" she trailed off her threat unfinished but clear, _if you can't accept me then I will leave._

Panic skittered down his spine, forcing even more rational thought out the window. His lip pulled back in a sneer, "Then you'll stay here, _forever_."

She flinched as if he struck her, and Klaus wished he could call back the words, but it was too late. "Move." She hissed past clenched teeth.

He refused to budge, pushed past all reasoning, she moved to punch him which he dodge but he was too slow to evade the immediate second punch or the kick that sent him skidding onto the floor.

She didn't wait another second before exiting the chambers, leaving Klaus to stew in his rage, regret and pain.


	11. Chapter 10

Click! Caroline barely checked her shout of victory as the lock to Elijah's room gave way. Her preternatural hearing picked up Elijah pacing in the adjoining sitting room, the door shut so he wouldn't wake Kat. _I don't think he's slept in the last week since he arrived at the complex. Don't you dare feel sympathetic for him!_ Caroline sternly reminded herself.

Inside Elijah's room, Caroline quickly noticed Kat dead to the world in the huge four postured bed dominating the space. She also took in that the room was completely trashed. Not only were there four different pairs of thigh highs hanging from the chandelier, but the walls were stained with various bottles of sweet wine, a favorite of the Sorceri, as if they'd been hurled against the wall. Several shards of glass were still embedded in the plaster. What the hell had been happening here?

Slowly, creeping towards the bed, she dodged various debris, including around seventeen different sets of lingerie, to the slumbering Katerina. Caroline was pretty sure she could pick the mystical handcuffs, had to escape NOPD one too many times with her aunts, they'd taught her how to escape mystical ones too. Reaching a small hand out to cover Kat's mouth so she wouldn't scream when she woke up, the vaunted sorceress came awake, ready to do murder, but taking in Caroline, morphed to a look of confusion.

Putting a single finger to her lips, she gestured to the adjoining room, indicating Elijah would hear. Nodding in understanding, Kat indicated the cuffs with her eyes. Caroline glared at the spelled metal and focused her rage into a concentrated lightning bolt that melted the cuffs, but left burns on Kat. Kat didn't even flinch, flexing her wrists, and with a sweeping gesture projected an illusion of herself in the bed, bound and asleep, and made both of them invisible. Kat gingerly got to her feet, creating full Sorceri regalia. With a sweep of her hands, she was clad in a gold chain mail top, underneath a golden breastplate that swept all the way up to wrap around her neck. With leather pants and vambraces, she looked ready to do battle. Even more so when she began to charge for the closed door, Caroline grabbed her arm shaking her head silently, they had to escape now, no time for confronting Elijah. Kat glared at Caroline's hand indicating she wasn't leaving without getting some kind of revenge. Before Caroline could persuade Kat to leave without her vengeance, both immortals froze when Elijah glanced inside from the adjoining room as if checking on Kat. He turned back leaving the door ajar, and Caroline noticed Rebekah was in the sitting room with him. Elijah must have removed his amulet to see through Katerina's invisibility when he'd bound her powers, thinking he would no longer need it. His mistake.

Curious, Caroline followed Kat through the open door, leaving the illusion of Kat in the bed. They barely made it through when Rebekah, stood and closed the door. Catching full view of Elijah, he looked far worse than she could've imagined, worse than when they rescued him. Caroline glanced at Kat to see her reaction, but the mask of indifference concealed it.

"Elijah, I need to talk to you about Kat." Rebekah's voice was heavy with wariness.

His chuckle was hollow, "Everyone always seem to love offering advice about my relationship."

Rebekah glanced around the room, shifting uncomfortably, "This is not advice. While hiding from Mikael, we stopped at Stefan's brother Damon's house." Caroline noticed Kat's eyes widen slightly in alarm.

"His mate is Katerina's twin, Elena. I didn't even know she had a twin, so I attacked her when I first saw her. It took both Damon and Stefan to pull me off her."

Rebekah paused before continuing, "I hurled accusations about betraying you at her. Then Elena spoke, 'Shut up.' Did you know her twin is the Queen of Persuasion?"

Elijah spoke his head, he knew so little about her.

"Anyways, my mouth glued shut by her command, she ripped into me." Rebekah chuckled slightly at it, "'Do you have any idea the price Kat paid for betraying you?'"

This had Elijah's full attention, Kat had never offered any explanation of what she did. _This is who I am, take it or leave it._

"We both finally calmed down for Elena to tell us the whole story. Elijah, Father imprisoned Elena, had tortured her for years. He'd offered Kat a trade: us for Elena. Father had tried force and failed, so he figured the legendary sorceress would find us in her own way. When she finally managed to capture us, he handed over Elena, but having discovered she was your Bride, our dear father took her head."

Caroline's eyes swung to Kat in astonishment, but her eyes were locked on Elijah, "She... died?" He looked devastated by the news.

Rebekah nodded gravely, "I mentioned how her twin is the Queen of Persuasion? She commanded Kat to rise from the dead, and she did."

To rise from the dead, Kat had experienced what all immortals dreaded, and lived to tell the tale. Elijah staggered to his feet, mumbling, "She's free, oh gods, what have I done?"

Still invisible, Kat and Caroline followed Elijah to the bedroom. Rebekah left the study, her brother had to figure his own way out of this mess. Caroline felt she was intruding but was tied to Kat so long as she remained invisible, "I'm so sorry Katerina. I had no idea, but that's no excuse," Elijah's eyes misted as he sat heavily on the side of the bed, next to the illusion of Kat. "The things you've been through, death." He seemed to choke on emotions and took a shuddering breath. "The things I've put you through, I'm not like this. I'm the proper brother, the righteous one. Yet, when it comes to you," He reached out to touch the illusion's cheek, colliding with nothing but air. "No, no, no. No!"

Elijah threw open the bedroom door, causing the handle to crash into the plaster as it swung, heading no doubt for Klaus's study, leaving Kat and Caroline alone.

"You died?!"

Kat's gaze was far away as she responded, "Many, many times. The beheading, that was only the most recent."

The sorceress turned away and began to stuff her various items of clothing in the pillowcase she ripped off the bed.

Caroline was thunderstruck, "Kat, maybe you should talk to Elijah before we disappear."

Kat sent a look of disdain, "Why? Are you going to talk to Klaus?"

Caroline knew the sorceress, so she immediately saw that those questions were defense tactics, she knew she should talk to him, but was fighting that feeling. As was Caroline, despite their fight hours before, Caroline still felt wrong sneaking out of the compound.

Frowning at the sorceress, when magical alarms began to blare through the complex, "He raised the alarm."

Kat had moved over to the window to the street below and couldn't stop the smile that stretched across her face, "It's not for us, it looks like Elena's here, Damon's throwing cars at the barrier to get our attention. She must have gotten tired of my radio silence."

Kat unlocked the window shouting down at her sister, "E! Come to the front door!"

Elena acknowledged with a wave, and, with Damon at her side moved to the front door.

Caroline gaped, "I thought our plan was to sneak out invisible?"

Kat, her clothes thrown over her shoulder, playfully bumped hips with Caroline on her way to the hallway, "But this will be more fun don't you think?"

Groaning, the pair headed to the front door, Caroline stopped to collect her swords, and prepared for the inevitable battle. Once again voices were raised in the front parlor, "You probably just revealed to the entire French Quarter, that we're hiding here! Are you insane?!"

Stefan's voice rarely went above a calm demeanor, hearing his concern over the spectacle, made Caroline's nerves stand on end. Kat reached out to link arms with her, surprising the Valkyrie, when she glanced at the Sorceress questioningly, Kat's face portrayed a flicker of unsureness before her mask of arrogance was in place. Caroline got the message, Kat needed help to leave the place, she didn't think she would say no if Elijah asked her to stay willingly. To be honest, Caroline was feeling the same way.

All four siblings had congregated in the entryway, Stefan, Sage and the two newcomers, Elena and Damon, who both made it past the boundary, were arguing over each other. Arms linked, Kat and Caroline strolled into the parlor as if it was the most casual thing in the world. Silence echoed at their entrance, before everyone began to talk at once. "Kitty!" Elena shouted as she threw herself at Kat.

Caroline extracted herself and giggled, one eyebrow raised at the sorceress, "Kitty?"

Kat sent her a deadly look, but Caroline smiled ruefully. Catching out of the corner of her eye, Elijah reaching out, muttering "Katerina..." Before clenching his hand in a fist and moving farther away from the twins.

Elena's exuberance was catching as she caught Damon's eye, "We're here to rescue you!"

Caroline made sure to focus on the twins reuniting, rather than looking at the reactions of the people in the room. Looking at Klaus. She felt his gaze on her, knew he was angry, could sense it, but she couldn't look at him, couldn't lose her resolve.

Stefan broke the awkward silence, "How did you follow us?"

Breaking from Kat, Elena dismissively took in Stefan, "We didn't follow you. We got the address from the sentry that delivered Caroline's note. He required very little persuasion to give it up. When Kat didn't show up after a couple days, we decided to collect her."

 _Oh Shit, the notes!_ Every eye in the room swung to her, shrugging, "I sent a message about Kat when she arrived, I was," delicate clearing of throat, "worried about her."

Elena filled the silence following, "Anyways, you ready to go Kat? I've been so bored this last month since you went on your secret mission."

Kat glanced at Elijah beneath her lashes, to see his reaction to her leaving, but he remained frozen glaring out the window. Kat's shoulders slumped slightly, could he at least act like he didn't want her to leave? She nodded to Elena, and linked arms with Caroline again, stating silently that she was not the only one leaving the compound. Caroline squashed the feeling of unease, but turned with the twins, Damon following to head to the door.

 _Don't look, don't look, don't look._

Despite Caroline chanting to herself, part of her couldn't help but turn her head and make eye contact with him. Seeing his devilish face, his brows pulled down in concern, and his eyes tender. Having her attention, without saying the words out loud, he mouthed, Please Stay.

Like a javelin to the chest, Caroline turned to Kat, "Kat maybe we shouldn't…"

Her sentence was cut off as a blast of magic blew the door open throwing a mangled body through it. The body was barely recognizable, burned black in most places, missing an arm and a leg, somehow still breathing. Caroline approached it cautiously looking out to the street from where it had come from, but no sign of anyone was left. How did it get past the barrier?

Inspecting it closer, the eyes cracked open, and she shuddered as she realized who it was, hesitantly reaching out she whispered, "Kol?"

Rebekah came rushing over, kneeling on the ground next to Kol, "Kol? What's happened to you?"

Caroline again glanced out to the street, _if Kol's here where is Bonnie?_

Rebekah cradled her brother's head in her lap, murmuring reassuring things to him, but he barely listened, he focused on Caroline, opening his lips he gulped several times before speaking, "B-Bon. Mikael."

Caroline gasped in horror, looking into Kol's eyes for understanding, "Kol, are you saying Mikael has Bonnie?! Blink twice for yes."

Even those two blinks were a struggle for him, passing out after delivering his message. Leaving panic in his wake, the group chattering at once about this new revelation, and without a thought, Caroline looked for Klaus. He stood to the side and waited for her, feeling terror for Bonnie, she ran straight into his arms.

He coiled them tightly around her, "I'll get her back Caroline, I swear to you."

Even as he reassured her, Caroline was struggling to process what happened, not only that Bonnie was captured and enduring gods knows what, but also what she had just done. She ran into his arms. Her aunts told her that a Valkyrie would know their soulmate, when he opened his arms and they realized they would run forever to get between them. Emma had always dismissed it as an old wives' tale, but most Valkyries swore by it. She hadn't thought twice, she just ran. Once she realized what her action meant, she felt in her bones that the old wives' tale was true, because in Klaus's arms, things simply clicked into place.

 _What the hell am I supposed to do now?_

In the guest wing, Kat was wandering the hall, she decided to stay after Kol's explosive arrival, convincing Elena and Damon to stay as well, they were far safer in the compound than at home. Kat had grown attached to the judgy little witch and wasn't going to leave her in Mikael's hands. The siblings were holding vigil over Kol, taking shifts forcing blood down his throat. He was in such a bad shape, it would take him days to fully heal. When Kol had settled into a fitful sleep, Davina arrived, suspiciously rumpled, with Marcel close on her heels. As the only witch allowed in the main house, Davina was put in charge of easing Kol's pain and accelerating the healing process. She and Marcel stayed with Kol, shooing the powerful immortals from the room so she could concentrate.

Kat wanted to stop Elijah, so she could talk to him, but he seemed so indifferent to her now, she decided against it. She caught up with Elena, and after hours of talking, Damon returned from the kitchen, where he'd gone to do "man things with his brother". Man, things were clearly, breaking into the wine cellar, because the second he arrived, he was like a laser for Elena, and having lost her sister's attention, she left the room closing the door on giggles.

Alone again, she wrapped her arms around herself and resolved to get some wine from the cellar, to drown her sorrows. In the kitchen, Caroline was blending margaritas and making guacamole. "Are we throwing a fiesta?"

Caroline had lined up four complete margaritas, with salt perfectly circling every rim, and chuckled at Kat. "When I have pent up energy, I clean or I plan parties or I go out, but can't do any of that here, so I decided to have my own little party."

Kat stuck a finger into the guacamole, choking on the taste, "Gods! Caroline, how much salt is in this?"

Caroline frowned confused, "I have no idea, I don't eat, it was just a guess!"

Clearing her throat, Kat stole two of the margaritas, taking the rest of the pitcher as well and went to the courtyard, pulling Caroline away from her imaginary party. "Instead of whatever the hell you were doing in the kitchen, you're going to sit here and get wasted with me." Clinking her margarita with Caroline's and took a huge gulp. Caroline quickly followed suit, when they reached the bottom of the pitcher, both were far past the point of inebriated.

Laying on the grass, they looked up at the stars twinkling, "Can I tell you-u a ssshecret, Caroline?"

Caroline sat up, nodding her head gravely.

Leaning forward as if to whisper, "I thinks I like Elijahhh more than I should."

Caroline's eyes went huge, "Ohh mah goshhh, you do? Why don't you tell him?"

Kat put a finger to her lips, "Shhhh! I said it wass a secrets!"

Caroline let out a guffaw, struggling to stand up, wobbling on her feet, reaching down to help Kat, who was equally as wobbly, off the ground. Grabbing her hand, Caroline started leading Kat towards Elijah's room, "You need to tells him this!"

Kat pulled to a stop, "No! I no tell him!"

"You's have to!"

Giggling drunkenly, Kat shouted, "Then you have to twlll a secret too!"

Caroline clapped as if this was an excellent plan, and stuck her tongue out, "Fine, I tell a secret too!"

Kat wobbled, "Ehat secret?"

Smiling drunkenly, Caroline shouted, "That I want to have sexy with Klaus!"

Kat giggled, shushing Caroline, as they leaned on each other, making it to Elijah's bedroom door. "You thinks he likes me too?"

Caroline scoffed, "I thinks he wuv you."

Throwing the doors open in drunken glory, Kat shouted, "I likes Elijah!"

The room was destroyed, Caroline had thought it a mess before, but now it was clear that anything that could have reminded Elijah of how wrongly he'd erred with his Bride, had been pulverized, Elijah himself was pounding the wall, his fingers drenched with blood. At Kat's voice he'd whipped around, disbelief evident, "Katerina, I'm – " he quickly tucked his hands behind his back to conceal the damage.

Noticing Caroline standing next to her, Elijah stopped himself, then noticed the duo were swaying. "Are you both drunk?"

Caroline shook her head, "I don't know what you mean, ellijjjahhh."

Kat moved over to Elijah, pulling his face into her small palms, "Caro and I say we tell the secrets, so I tell it."

Just Kat's touch eased him, "What secrets are you telling?" He'd say whatever it took so long as she kept her hands on him.

"That I like you! Do you likes me? Or you stills hate me?"

Pulling Kat closer cautiously, allowing her the chance to step away, Elijah wrapped his arms around her with no resistance, "I like you more than I thought possible, Katerina. I never hated you," his voice dropped, "do you hate me?"

Kat kissed his frown, and cuddled her head into his chest, "No, I just told you I like you! How can I hate you and like you at the same time? Silly Vampire."

"Awwww!" Caroline cooed.

Kat's head barely came off Elijah's chest, wrapping her arms tightly around him, stopping him from moving away. "Yous still have to tells your secret Caroline."

Elijah, pressed a kiss gently to Kat's head, and smiled at Caroline, "Caroline has a secret too?"

Kat nodded her head, then stopped, "Whoa dizzy, but yes she does Lijah! She has to tell Klaus her secret, cause I told yous mine!"

Caroline stuck her tongue out at Kat, and slurred, "Kat! You have to go with me, so you know I tell him the secret!"

Kat was almost asleep on her feet, Elijah holding her up, "You goes tell the Klausy your secret, you pinky promise? I stay here with the Wlijah, because I can't sleep without him."

Elijah reached down to pull Kat into his arms, without taking his eyes off her, he spoke to Caroline, "Klaus is in his study."

Swaying, Caroline made it down to the door of Klaus's study. Taking her by surprise it was Stefan who opened the door, Kat had mentioned he was drinking with Damon earlier, and the goofy smile he wore was evidence. "Oh, Care! I didn't see you there?"

Caroline opened her mouth to respond, but at her name Klaus had come to the door, "Come to see me love?"

Stefan glanced between the two and smirked, "I believe I'll go find Beckah." Taking his leave.

Klaus pulled Caroline into the study, and with extreme force of will, she managed not to waiver. "You're trashed, aren't you?" stupid hybrid sense of smell.

Attempting an indignant look, covering her state of total inebriation failed, when she swayed. Klaus moved forward to catch her, pulling her into his arms and headed for their bedroom. "To bed with you. Gods know what kind of trouble an inebriated Valkyrie could get into if left to her own devices."

Caroline huffed, her words only slightly slurred, "I resent that implication."

Klaus snickered, placing an absent kiss to her hair. When he laid her down on their bed, kissing her on the forehead, he turned to leave. Caroline's hand caught his wrist, "Stay here with me, please?"

Klaus felt his heart thunder at her words, though drunk, it would be the first time she would prolong an interaction with him. When she ran into his arms downstairs, he could barely process her turning to him for comfort. It had been easy to forgive her for almost leaving him, especially when she hesitated. _She's starting to feel more._

The sorceress's sister arriving had not been part of his plan. Letting Caroline release Katerina, removing her imprisonment as an obstacle between them, and forcing his brother to confront his feelings about the sorceress, seemed simple. He should have remembered that nothing with Caroline was ever simple.

He nodded and slid into bed behind her, pulling her close. She sighed in comfort at his warmth, but then gasped. "I promised Kat I would tell you my secret!"

Hushing her gently, "You can tell me tomorrow, love."

Shaking her head, she turned to face him, "Kat told her secret tonight, I have to tell mine. Bonds of sisterhood." The last word slurred beyond recognition.

Pushing her hair back from her forehead, he placed a sweet kiss on her forehead, "If you insist, love. What secret can't possibly wait till tomorrow?"

"That I want to have sex with you."

That got his full attention, and a laugh rumbled his chest, "That's not a secret, Caroline. You've said as much before."

Closing his eyes, he waited for her breathing to even out, but she took a deep, steading breath, as if garnering courage, and whispered, "When I say I want to have sex, I mean I want it with all the strings attached."

His eyes snapped open in astonishment, "Caroline are you saying you want to…stay?" _Why did she have to be drunk for this admission?_

She nodded her head, avoiding eye contact, he reached down to pull her face to his, "Caroline, what I wouldn't give for you to remember this conversation when you sober up. But hearing you say that has been the highlight of my very long life. Now, sleep, my love."

She nodded drowsily and tucked her head into his chest, falling easily to sleep.

A though echoed in Klaus's head as he eventually fell to sleep.

 _No one will take this from me. Ever._


	12. Chapter 11

Elijah jolted from sleep at the sound of voices in the guest room, his wing was trashed, so he'd carried Katerina to a clean room nearby. His little sorceress was tossing in bed, caught in the grips of a nightmare, she had them frequently over the last couple of weeks, but this was the first time he'd slept in the same room with her without the cuffs blocking her power. Apparently when she dreamed, her power projected it. He turned to wake her, but the voice of his father stopped him. On his feet, moving to protect Katerina, he passed right through Mikael. _An illusion._

Returning to bed, the illusion began to speak, "You're a foolish girl to return here, you should have left your sister and run. You knew what I would do to you if you returned."

Elena, bound and clearly tortured, screamed at her gag, as his father swung his sword.

The illusion darkened, and only the softest of sounds came through. " _Heal and live, Kitty."_ Elena, still bearing the effects of torture on her face, outside of Mikael's castle in Russia, persuaded Katerina to heal from her severed head.

 _To have lived through this._

Suddenly, the illusion changed, a crowd of angry villagers surrounded them, and when glancing to her right, Elena was tied to a stake, wood piled at their feet. Elena, wearing a somber black dress, and white cap, indicating a dark time period for the Lore. The illusions were always from Katerina's perspective, he never saw her face, nor heard her voice but knew it was what she experienced.

In the current scene, she glanced down at her feet, as her skirts caught fire. Elena's voice breaking through the cheers of the crowd, " _Break free, Kitty. Kill them all_."

When Elena persuaded, the body would do anything to obey. Katerina had dropped down into flames licking her skirts, burning away her skin and the ropes binding her. Then one by one she'd slaughtered the townspeople who'd gathered to watch as she and her sister burned.

One-by-one, scenes of her deaths unfolded, she'd drowned, been dropped from a cliff, beaten, buried alive, and more. Every time, Elena arrived after the dust settled to use her power to resurrect Katerina. _The trials she's gone through, makes seventy years on the island look like a vacation._

Before he could process it, another scene emerged, total blackness, but Elena's voice echoed again, " _Rise up, kitty-kat. Heal, and live."_

With a small ray of light, Katerina clawed out of a shallow grave, but what shook him most was Elena, she couldn't have been more than six years old. Katerina had climbed out of a grave as a child.

 _Who would dare harm such a child?_

Unable to bear it, Elijah reached over to awaken Kat, to assure himself that despite what was playing out before him, she was alive. She came to groggily, and the illusions disappeared, "What's wrong, Elijah?"

Her voice soothed some of the horror he just witnessed, but nothing could erase what he'd seen. Sitting up in bed, he turned his back to her, "You were having a nightmare."

Kat subconsciously rubbed her wrists, wearily she asked, "What was it?"

Turning back to her, his knee on the bed, he lightly touched her face, "Your deaths."

Kat sighed, and got up from the bed, having pulled on Elijah's button up on the night before, went searching for her clothes.

"Why didn't you tell me what Mikael did to you?"

"Elijah," she surprised him, by returning and taking his hands in hers, kneeling next to him, "I didn't tell you, because in the end, I still betrayed you. He had Elena, yes, but to be honest at that time, I didn't know you. I knew you thought I was your Bride, and I wanted no part of that."

Searching his eyes, her voice lowered, "I'm not a good woman, Elijah. I've lied, cheated, stole because something was pretty and I wanted it, I've killed humans and Loreans. I've earned my reputation as a heartless bitch and then some." She withdrew slightly on a hollow laugh, "I don't know if I'll be any good at this, at you and me, but I want to try."

Elijah's heart thundered in his chest, "Could we start over, Katerina? Without the past driving a wedge between us?"

Searching his eyes for something, her voice broke on emotion, "I would like that very much."

Yanking her against his chest, squeezing her to him, he pulled back to add, "But you must tell me what you think Katerina. I cannot guess at your thoughts and feelings, and without this knowledge, I'm at a loss."

Smiling weakly, "I'll try." A serious omission for her, one she'd never made to another.

Kissing her gently, he coaxed her back to sleep finally seeking solace himself.

* * *

Davina checked in on Kol in the early morning, he was healing rapidly, his limbs regenerating with the aid of her magic were still sunken and weak but he was a powerful immortal, and wouldn't be down for long. When she entered this time, Marcel, who'd refused to let her be alone with the notorious Lothario, had passed out in an arm chair by the window. She pulled the blanket over him, a small smile at her lips, he was a conundrum, to say the least. He was Klaus's commander, but seemed more like a member of the family. The rumors of his brutality in the past overshadowed by how sweet he was to her.

Pulling back the bandages, she smoothed salve over his wounds, with the slightest of touches, Kol jolted awake, and the bleariness of his eyes indicated he wasn't fully awake yet.

"Shhhhh- "

Trying for a calming tone, Davina tried to lure him back to sleep, but his completely healed arm, whipped out and clutched her throat. Choking, she tried to hit at his arms, to claw his hand from her throat. Kol, was still far away mentally, his voice unrecognizable to Davina. "My Bride, where is she?"

Unable to answer, the lights began to flicker as she lost air, fortunately, Kol's voice had awoken Marcel. Breaking Kol's grip on Davina, she fell to the ground gasping in air and coughing. Marcel struggled to keep Kol from attacking him, resorting to knocking him out.

He lunged to aid Davina from the floor, but she held her hand up to ward him off, "Stay away from me." She brokenly whispered, struggling to her feet and leaving the room, Marcel often forgot that witches and vampires were natural enemies, and it looks like Davina just had an awakening about their long struggle.

* * *

For the first time since they'd arrived at the complex, Klaus awoke with Caroline snuggled in his arms. Usually, he feigned sleep as she slipped out early to pick the lock on Elijah's door, but she slept through instead. Pulling her tighter to his chest he placed a kiss to her forehead before getting out of bed, himself. He wished he could awaken her, to see if she remembered what she said the previous night, but he was already late to meet Finn to discuss their numbers problems. Caroline assumed most of the house slept late into the morning, but instead they were in the cellar, which connected to the tunnels leading away from the property. For the last week, his hybrids captured werewolves in the bayou, bringing them to him to make more hybrids, slowly increasing his army. The first of his hybrids sought him out, the torture of changing into a wolf every full moon was too much for most to bear. Often, they sought his protection as well, after Lachlan, the werewolf king, was imprisoned in the catacombs by the last vampire king, they needed the protection of the Vampire royal family, and he'd agreed so long as they became hybrids in exchange. Most readily agreed, but since his return, many feared being drafted into a war against Mikael and hid from him. He'd resorted to hunting them and changing them against their will. He didn't want to hide this from Caroline, but she wouldn't understand. So, every war table meeting, he'd mentioned to his advisors that if they dare address it in her presence, the results would be… unpleasant.

No for some reason, he felt guilty slipping away from Caroline, as if he knew it was wrong to be keeping this from her. Stalking down to the cellar, his annoyance at his own guilt vamping up his internal frustration. The full moon was tomorrow, and he still hadn't claimed Caroline. Though he wouldn't wolf out uncontrollably when the moon was high, his rational brain was muted and instinct drove him. Instinct which would insist on claiming and marking his mate when the moon was high. When he marked Caroline, his fangs would pierce her neck, holding her still when he came. Leaving a permanent mark only visible to Vampire and werewolves, but distinct. His hybrids would instinctively know her as their queen, immortals would give her a wide berth knowing she was claimed and by who.

The idea sated some of his frustration, _Caroline would be his, completely._ He was still harsh as he passed the sentries guarding the cells. There were four werewolves chained inside, several lunged at him, he barely spared them a glance, focusing on Finn and Sage who were speaking in hushed tones at the end of the cell. He'd put them in charge of collecting the werewolves because he could count on both of them not saying anything to Caroline. Though he trusted Marcel and his brothers implicitly all now had Brides or mates tied to Caroline. Marcel with Caroline's pet witch Davina, Rebekah with Stefan, even Elijah had been too messed up to consider him for this. Finn and Sage stopped whispering when they noticed him, and his brother called out, "We have a problem, brother."

Sighing he asked harshly, "When don't we have a problem Finn?"

His brother obviously dreaded continuing, "Several of our hybrids have been captured by a pack of werewolves."

"What the hell do you mean they were captured?"

His hybrids were a force they were never _captured._ Sage continued for Finn, "We weren't sure why they were so late in returning until we received this earlier." She held out a note, and Klaus swiped it from her hand.

 _The Hybrids in exchange for the Valkyrie. Tonight, Jackson Square._

Klaus's rage notched and he crushed the note in his hand, "Who?" His voice a deadly whisper.

Finn slowly approached his brother, "We believe it to be a group of werewolves and a berserker."

Something tugged at the edge of his memory, and when it clicked into place he lunged at one of the werewolves chained to the wall, his hand reaching into their chest and squeezing his heart without removing it. "Does your pack run with a wolf named Tyler? And a berserker named Matt?"

The werewolf whispered, "Yes..."

Squeezing tighter, Klaus's eyes glowing, "How do they know Caroline is here?"

The wolf struggled against the pain, "A note…"

Enraged, he stopped himself from ripping the wolf's heart out settling for turning his into a hybrid and snapping his neck. When he awoke, he would feed and complete the transition, becoming bound to Klaus. He hurriedly completed the process with the other werewolves captured, and without a word stormed from the room, looking for Marcel. He would give anything to leave the compound and rip this Tyler's heart from his chest but he couldn't be sure this wasn't a ploy by Mikael to lure him out of the compound. Marcel was still holding vigil over Kol but seemed annoyed, glaring daggers at the unconscious Kol, interrupting his reverie, Klaus commanded, "I need you to capture a werewolf for me."

Marcel stood, and nodded, "Of course. Any particular one?"

Klaus moved towards Kol's bedside, his limbs regrown and his skin regenerated he was close to being fully healed thanks to Davina's magic, she had shortened weeks of recovery into days, but healing on the outside didn't erase what he went through.

"Name is Tyler Lockwood. He's captured some of our hybrids out on patrol and is asking for Caroline in exchange. Show him why it's a bad idea to move against anything that's _mine_."

Marcel was excited for this, get some of his frustration out of his system, before talking to Davina. Before leaving the room, Marcel inquired, "How do they even know Caroline is here?"

Klaus ground his teeth, his fists clenched, "Apparently, my little queen, is quite the authoress. She somehow smuggled notes out of the compound to those who would aid in her plight." _She doesn't want to stay, she was just manipulating him just so she could leave him. He'd made himself such an easy target._ Klaus's disgust at his own naïveté rose within him, _how could I have thought she wanted to stay?_

Marcel gulped and before he thought better of it he mentioned, "Let her explain, it could be innocent."

Klaus's laugh was hollow, "How could she explain this?" _I truly thought she was starting to feel more from me._ He wasn't going to be manipulated by his emotions again, it had happened too many times over the centuries and he wasn't going to let it occur another time, not even at the hands of his mate.

Marcel left, his worry Klaus was going to damage his relationship irreparably paramount, as he departed the compound. A feeling of dread settling in his stomach.

* * *

Caroline stretched like a content cat, when she awoke to knocking on the bedroom door, Klaus never knocked, instead entering like the King he was. She remembered everything from the night before, remembering how she told Klaus she wanted to stay with him, even after Mikael was dead. She hollered, "One minute!"

Moving to the closet, she pulled on a pair of yoga pants and a sweatshirt. Swinging the door open, two hybrids she had seen around the compound stood, one addressed her with reverence, "My queen, we're here to escort you to the King."

 _Klaus enjoys having her delivered to him, a little too much._ But she was giddy, excited to see him, especially because she was pretty sure she was getting laid tonight. Following the two sentries, leaving her short swords behind, into the guest wing of the house. At the very end of the hall, they opened the door and gestured her into what must have been servants room a long time ago, a musty cot was the only thing decorating the space, she turned back to the sentries who hadn't followed her into the room, but Klaus was alone standing there, not crossing the doorway.

A luminescent smile spread across her face, and she skipped towards him but stopped short as an invisible wall keeping them apart, throwing her back. _No, no, no, not the day she decided to stay!_

"Klaus, what is this?" _Please let me have misunderstood this._

A cruel smile stretched across his face, condescendingly explaining, "It appears I can't trust you to wander about the compound on your own."

Slamming her hands against the barrier, "What the hell are you talking about?" She shouted, wishing she could grab him and shake him. Anything to get that cold, unfeeling smile off his face.

Sneering down at her, "How many notes did you manage to send? Hoping they would come rescue you, while you feigned feelings for me until you could escape?"

Caroline flinched as if he struck her. _He thought so little of her?_ "I sent those notes when I first arrived here. I sent three: one to my aunts, one to Elena and Damon, and the last to my friends." _He thinks I was faking my feelings?_ She couldn't help the lance of pain that seated her chest at the thought.

Klaus remained silent, glaring at her, "Congratulations, two of the three have been answered, apparently, _Tyler_ ," his voice dripping with disgust, "is so desperate to have you back, he kidnapped my hybrids and is holding them captive, in exchange for you."

She paled, her notes had said she was worried about Katerina, and that she was fine and would figure her own way out of this mess. Tyler, the misogynistic ass, thought she couldn't possibly get out of here on her own. "Let me talk to him, I'll get him to release them." She heard the slight tinge of desperation in her own voice, covering the pain at Klaus's heartless manner.

Klaus let out a cruel laugh, "Like I would allow that, you would probably run into his arms when you saw him."

Caroline flinched at the well-aimed barb, _he doesn't know what it means to a Valkyrie to run into someone's arms_. "Klaus, just listen to me, I dated Tyler a long time ago, I don't feel anything anymore for him, but I can get him to release the hybrids, he's still a friend."

He was unrelenting, if anything his face became even harder, "No, you stay here, alone. I can't trust you with anyone in the compound, whether it's my own hybrids who foolishly jump to follow your orders or," he purposely let his eyes drift to the ring she still wore, "my witches."

 _Shit._ "I never used it against you." She whispered.

Another cruel laugh, "Not that it would have worked, I had it made immune to me when we first sparred." The echo of his laugh causing barbs of pain to lance her chest.

"Klaus, please, we can talk about this. I meant what I said last night." She still added, foregoing her pride.

"How can I believe that, when you've been planning to be rescued the entire time?"

There was a tremor of uncertainty in his voice, which he tried to cover with cruelty, but Caroline caught it. She pushed this vulnerability, "Klaus, listen to me very carefully, I want to stay with you, even after Mikael is dead. I really think that we can be something together, I want to give us that chance to see if there is something more between us. Please don't do this." She begged.

She thought his eyes softened for a second but steeled up as he stood straight and began to saunter away, throwing over his shoulder, "Enjoy your new quarters. I believe I have a werewolf to kill."

Caroline pounded on the invisible wall, "Klaus, listen to me! Don't kill him, please don't. He's an idiot but he's still my friend! Klaus! Please don't do this!" The last was on a sob.

He didn't look back. Not once.

* * *

Caroline screamed at his retreating back until her voice was hoarse. She sat on the dusty floor and tried to understand exactly what happened. The dust motes lifted into the air, swirling as she disturbed them. _Why didn't he listen to her?_ She finally began to feel that they could have a future together, and he'd done this instead. She heard footsteps striding down the hall, and she yelled," Help!"

To her chagrin, it was Rebekah who appeared in the doorway, Caroline scrambled to her feet, not wanting to appear pathetic before the other blonde.

"What the bloody hell are you shouting about?"

Demonstrating for her, Caroline pressed against the invisible wall, "Your mistrustful brother trapped me in here."

Rebekah raised a tawny brow, "Now just why would he do that?"

Turning away, Caroline tried to cover how emotional she was about it, "He thinks I've been pretending to care for him this whole time, just so I could escape."

"And have you?" Rebekah's voice betrayed her suspicion.

"No! I..."

Rebekah smiled her brusque attitude momentarily muted, "My brother's an idiot, and he's a stubborn idiot. Anyone would just have to look at the two of you and see you were mad for each other."

Whirling around, she pressed a hand against the barrier, "I feel something for him Rebekah, but how do I get past this? Every time he suspects me of wanting to run from him, he imprisons me." She gestured to her new "quarters." In an odd voice, she added, "You can never keep a Valkyrie if she wants to be free."

Rebekah glanced over her shoulder, insuring no one would hear. "Nik has been betrayed by everyone in his life. When our mother turned us into vampires, it became apparent that Nik was not one of my father's children. Our mother had an affair with the then King of the Werewolves. Nik was the result. Our father punished him for his existence," Rebekah gulped as she thought back on what Klaus had endured, "and our mother did nothing to stop it."

"So, we ran here, our father and his older brother Fyodor, or Demestriu as he was later called, built the kingdom of Vampires with their hold in Helvita, Russia." Caroline leaned her back against the door jam, enraptured by the story, Rebekah sat down on the floor as well, weaving the history of her brother for his mate. "Mikael made Demestriu King of The Horde, so he was free to hunt us down."

"He caught Finn in France a couple of hundred years later. Making him the heir apparent to the throne, I'm sure you've heard that he took himself out of succession, so that he could be with Sage." Caroline nodded, gesturing Rebekah to continue, the gesture was so Klaus-like, Rebekah had to smother a smile.

"Finn managed to escape and met us in New Orleans in the early 1700s. We built this city. By that time Nik had figured out how to make more hybrids like himself, and he had free reign. Elijah became King of the Vampires in the New World, far from Mikael's reach. Nik becoming king of his hybrids."

"You know what happens when you are King? You get betrayed by your closet confidantes, all seeking to depose you and claim the throne for themselves. By the time we were captured, Nik only trusted his siblings and Marcel, becoming cloistered from the Lore and cruel."

Done with her story, Rebekah stood, and Caroline finally spoke, "How can I possibly hope for a future with someone who lets the past color the present?"

Rebekah looked down, empathy radiating at her for her sister-by-fate, "I have no idea, Caroline. You're clever, hell you managed to make Klaus's witches create a ring that propels immortals back, got his sentries wrapped around your finger, even Klaus has trouble predicting your moves. Figure it out."

"Rebekah, I want to be with him, but if his plan is to lock me up every time I do something he doesn't like, maybe it's time for me for me to leave."

"That's your decision then."

Rebekah brushed off the dust from her jeans and headed to Klaus's study, _were all of her brothers really so inept with women that they can't figure this out on their own?_ Her idiot brother was about to lose the affection of his treasured queen because he couldn't get over the past. Throwing the study doors open, several sentries jumped at Rebekah's appearance, Elijah and Finn merely rolled their eyes, used to their sister's antics. Klaus didn't even look up. Her voice ringing with irritation, "Unless you are related to me by blood, get out!"

Sentries scrambled out the door, Nik finally glanced up from his papers, "I was busy Beckah."

Striding forward, she slammed her palms onto Nik's new desk, and ordered, "Release your mate."

Nik's eyes turned with rage, "She stays where she is, do not think to interfere with my affairs, Beckah."

Elijah spoke up, looking better than he had in days, "What have you done, Niklaus?"

Rebekah answered for him, "He's trapped Caroline in an abandoned servants chamber, saying he can't trust her to have free run of the compound anymore."

Elijah stood, "Niklaus, I would advise strongly against this course."

Shoving back from the desk, Klaus stood facing his three siblings, fury apparent in his every feature. Glaring at Elijah, "As if you're in any position to judge me, Elijah! Did you not keep your Bride chained to your bed until yesterday?"

Elijah remained calm, he'd dealt with many of Klaus's rages. "Then I would know best about it being a mistake."

Klaus's face mottled, he turned and began to destroy the priceless antiques behind him, "Katerina never pretended she was going to stay, just so she could escape!"

Finn's brows lowered in confusion, "You think Caroline was _feigning_ affection for you?"

"I know she was! Why else would she send a note to an ex-lover pleading for rescue?"

Rebekah raised her voice to match his, "Maybe because you're still holding her prisoner! How can you doubt her feelings, it's obvious to everyone but you!"

Elijah's voice was still calm, "This won't end well for you, Nicklaus."

Finn's voice was far away, "She ran into your arms, Nik."

This drew the siblings' attention, "What the hell are you blathering about Finn?" Rebekah snapped.

Finn's voice was thoughtful, "There's something about that… I can't remember it was so long ago... wait! Sage will remember."

Without another word, he left the study returning with his Bride, leaving his three siblings puzzled. "Sage, my love, do you remember when we first met Nïx in Europe right after we escaped from Mikael?"

The red haired nodded, eyes widening at the destruction Klaus had done to the antiques surrounding his desk.

"What was it she said to us? I can't recall, but I remember you being obsessed with her cryptic comment."

Sage smiled and nudged Finn playfully, "Well you thought she was just a mad woman, I knew who she was, I even asked her again about it, but she seemed to have forgotten the entire thing."

Rebekah, impatient as always, "What did she say?"

Sage flashed a look of annoyance at Rebekah, and settled in to tell her story, "We ran into Nïx in Prussia on our way to meet you in New Orleans. I recognized her as a Valkyrie and showed respect, Finn was anxious to put more space between us and Mikael. We had no idea where the rest of you were, so I asked Nïx, 'Do you happen to know where we might find the children of Mikael, prince of the Vampires?'"

Klaus sat back into his chair, his mate's aunt Nïx was famous for her seemingly innocuous comments, but he had heard rumors that she was steering this Accession. It would be unwise to ignore her words.

"Nïx was more coherent then than she is now. She looked us up and down, and said, 'Prince Finn and Princess Sage, you honor a humble soothsayer with your presence.' She was clearly sarcastic, Finn wanted to leave, but I made you wait. 'Do you see his siblings, shield-maiden? We seek to join them, we flee Mikael.'"

Rebekah and Elijah found their own seats, neither had ever met Nïx but heard her to be an interesting person.

"' _Laissez les bon temps rouler.'_ Nïx turned away as if she answered the question and then I recalled hearing about a French colony in the Americas, which I figured she must have meant. Both Finn and I turned to leave, but Nïx was suddenly in front of us, 'The tighter you hold onto the bright light, the faster it slips through your fingers. You've only to open your arms to the lights for it to embrace you.' Then she was gone. I asked another Valkyrie, Helen, I believe her name was, about it when we arrived in Paris. She'd shrugged and said, 'The only thing I could think of for Nïx to mean by that is that there's an old wives tales among Valkyries that a Valkyrie would know their soulmate, when they opened their arms and she realized she would run forever to get between them. Nïx swears by it.'"

Finn looked at the thunderstruck Klaus, "She ran into your arms yesterday, when she found out Bonnie was captured, didn't she?"

Klaus opened his mouth to answer but he was shocked silent, _could it possibly be true?_ He remembered her running into his arms, and how strangely she'd acted after. He'd thought she was worried about Bonnie, but could there have been more? She'd decided to stay with him that night, was it because she got confirmation when she ran to his arms of their fated bond? He clenched his nose, a migraine forming as he tried to piece through the events of the last twenty-four hours. She'd hesitated before leaving with Katerina, why do that if she was so close to escaping? Why admit to wanting to stay, when she now had a viable means of escape? _Could this possibly be true?_

He lunged from his chair and turned from the room, increasing his pace as panic clutched at his throat, was he too late to make amends for his mistrustful behavior? Would she even listen if he asked for forgiveness now? She'd been desperate not to be locked in there, had begged for him to listen. Her entreaties pinged around his skull, _I can't remember her ever begging before, but she'd begged me not to lock her up._ She'd wanted to stay with him willingly, less than an hour before, would she still? _Why was I such a fool?_ The past betrayals he'd experienced had colored his dealing with her, poisoning any possible justification she could have offered. Before he could comprehend it, he was sprinting to the servant's quarters, _what have I done?_

"I'm sorry, Caroline. I- "

The room was empty. He knew his siblings were close on his heels, so he moved past the barrier and searched the room, Caroline was gone. He frantically surveyed the room, noticing the steak knife sticking out of the door, an envelope with his name scrawled across it. His hands shaking, he pulled the knife from the door, her elegant script accusing him silently. Fear grabbed his throat in a vice cutting off air flow, regret stabbed him mercilessly, turning its dull blade in him. He could fix this, _he had to fix this._ Clinging to that sliver of hope, he opened the letter.

 _Dear Controlling Asshole,_

 _I thought I would clear some things up for your archaic, mistrustful mind. When you first kept me here I thought I might give you a chance, you seemed so different from everything I heard, for days you contradicted your reputation. I thought to myself, that you couldn't possibly be what I had heard. You might have been harsh, and cruel, but I thought you were more. More than a monster. But you showed your true colors today, didn't you? I sent those notes with my concern for Katerina paramount, and nowhere in them did I ask for rescue. I'm a Valkyrie, I would never ask for help. I really was coming to care for you, maybe even falling for you, I thought we could be together if I could get past my own issues and preconceptions, but I never considered yours. It seems futile to fight against a thousand years of paranoia, which is why I'm not even going to try. I would rather take my chances with Mikael finding me. Enjoy your compound, it's minus one Valkyrie._

 _You Can Never Keep a Valkyrie, If She Wants to be Free,_

 _Caroline,_

 _FORMER Queen of the Hybrids_

Collapsing to his knees, the emptiness of the compound seeming to crush him. _She had been falling for me. Am I destined to ruin the only light in my life?_ His siblings arrived in the doorway, Rebekah kneeling in front of him, taking the note from his despondent hands. "I'm sorry, Nik." Elijah summoned the witches and had the barrier removed quietly and quickly.

Staggering to his feet, his desperation apparent, "She must have told Kat or Stefan, where she was going, I have to find her, I have to explain." Caroline would do anything for her friends, she wouldn't have left the compound without telling them.

Rebekah nodded solemnly and followed Klaus to the kitchen, where Damon and Stefan were sipping on blood bags, and Elena and Katerina were enjoying a vegetarian breakfast, the four were congenial with each other, Damon and Elena laughing at her twin's crude humor. Katerina sat on a stool at the marble island, with Damon and Elena next to her, and Stefan bantering with the twins from the round table in the breakfast nook. Klaus arrived with his siblings, Katerina smiled softly at Elijah's appearance, especially as he came forward to place a kiss on the top of her head and pull her into his side. Stefan, pulled Rebekah to him, placing her on his lap, teasingly kissing her forehead loudly, causing the thousand-year immortal to blush.

The attitude of the room froze as Stefan and Katerina noticed Klaus standing in the entryway, both stiffening immediately. Stefan eyes held pity and resentment, he'd never seen a male so determined to fuck up his relationship. Katerina's eyes however, burned with hate, if Elijah hadn't caught her hands gently in his, and shook his head pleadingly, she would have cast an illusion of his worst nightmares come to life, with Caroline as the star in most of them. Sneering, she shot, "What the hell could you want Klaus?"

"She's gone. Did she tell you she was leaving? Where she's going? I have to find her." He wasn't even embarrassed at the desperation in his voice. All he understood was that he needed to find her, and beg her forgiveness.

Katerina stood, every inch the legendary Sorceress, "Yes and yes."

When she offered no more, he almost lunged forward to shake the petite sorceress, but Elijah sent him a frosty look warning him against it.

"I just want to talk to her."

Katerina glanced at her perfect nails as if the conversation was beneath her, turning her back on him to finish her breakfast. He glanced at Stefan, but his old friend had no sympathy left for him, "What could you possibly say to her now? You ignored her when she begged for you to listen less than two hours ago." His voice uncharacteristically hard, and unrelenting.

"I didn't- I wasn't-" Klaus didn't want to explain his weakness to these immortals, there was still the chance they could turn against him, but they knew where Caroline was. The struggle to reveal his weakness fought with the need to find his mate inside him, Caroline ultimately winning. Not that it mattered, the immortals before him had already tried him and found him guilty.

Damon smiled smugly, "What an eloquent and thought out apology. I'm sure Blondie would fall all over herself at it."

"She told us not to tell you where she was going, not that _we_ would betray her. Enjoy what you've wrought, Klaus, you have no one to blame but yourself." These cutting words from Elena. Even the immortals who barely knew Caroline took up her defense against him. She had that kind of effect on people, the ability to inspire instant loyalty. She did so without fear and blackmail, something he had never been able to accomplish.

Nodding silently, he left the room, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

* * *

 _I'm going to kill him_. Standing in Jackson Square, sitting at the wood benches in front of the cathedral, waiting for Tyler to show. He was late, as usual.

"Maybe he's not coming." Davina suggested, gesturing at the empty square.

"He'll show, he can't resist the opportunity to show that he's the alpha male." Caroline rolled her eyes, Tyler was nothing if not predictable.

The night lamps giving harsh light to the dark bruises on Davina's throat. Davina had shown up the second Rebekah left, offering Caroline a way through the barrier, so long as Davina went with her. Caroline jumped at the chance, leaving a note for Klaus. He would come after her, that much was clear but he'd have trouble finding her. Davina had "enhanced" the ring she'd given Caroline, she was invisible to most immortals and any type of magical barrier would never keep her contained again. Looking down at the silver ring, her thoughts drifted to Klaus for the thousandth time in the last hour. _Did he even know she was gone yet?_

The way he'd glared at her as he locked her in. She thought he'd hesitated before he left, wanting to believe what she was saying but couldn't see through his own past. She understood more about him now, Rebekah's story illuminating much about him, but it didn't excuse his behavior. If he wanted a future with her, he would have to prove that he trusted her. _No, there isn't going to be a future! He locked you up and threw away the key remember?_

She wished she could be resolute, wished she could hate him, but she cared about him, and in the end, she still saw her future with him in it. She was angry that his solution for everything was to lock her up, he thought that there would be no consequences for such an action, a petty side of her enjoyed demonstrating the error in his ways. _See, even a thousand-year-old hybrid can learn new tricks!_

The howls of wolves echoed through the square, _Tyler loves to make an entrance_. Standing, she linked her arm reassuringly through Davina's preparing her for the arrival of Tyler. From the mist blowing in from the Mississippi, Tyler, Matt, and some werewolves she didn't recognize appeared. Smiling brightly, "Matt!" She patted Davina reassuringly, unlinking their arms at the sight of the berserker.

Launching herself at him, she almost knocked him over. Matt laughed at her exuberance, twirling her around before putting her on the ground again. "You had us worried Care. Your note was vague to say the least."

She hugged Tyler briefly, nodding to the other wolves turning to introduce Davina. "This is Davina, she's a witch that has been, uh, with me for the last month."

Davina waved shyly, Matt ever the gallant, bowed slightly, "Any friend of Caroline is a friend of ours."

Tyler merely grunted.

"Well," Caroline began, punching Tyler, hard, in the arm, "where the hell in my note did it say that I needed you to rescue me?"

"Ow!" Tyler rubbed his arm, pretty sure Caroline had fractured it. "We thought you needed help!"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "So you decide to kidnap people?!"

Matt, ever the mediator stood between them, "We can release them now, Caroline."

Piqued, "it was still a dumbass thing to do! You don't want to piss off Klaus!"

That got both Matt and Tyler's attention, "He's really back?" Both were young like her, so they hadn't been alive for the last time the Mikaelssons ruled New Orleans, but they all knew the stories.

"Yes, he's really back. And you don't want to piss him off!"

Davina nodded in agreement, well-versed in the stories of Klaus's rages.

"Where are the hybrids you captured?"

Tyler whistled and several wolves brought forward three hybrids in chains. She recognized them from her time in the compound and held her hand out for the key. Sighing, Tyler grudgingly handed it over. "Thank you." She said pertly.

Unlocking the hybrids chains, each rubbing their wrists, "Go on, run back to Klaus now."

As they turned to leave, one turned back towards her, "Are you not coming with us, my queen?"

 _Shit._ Matt's eyes widened, and Tyler's began to flicker ice blue, in a deceptively calm voice, he asked, "Caroline, why does a _hybrid_ think you're their queen?"

"I-" she began to respond but the second Tyler began to show any kind of rage towards her, she was behind a wall of hybrids. "You will not speak to her like that." The three she'd freed seemed peeved that Tyler had been about to yell at her.

"Thanks, guys. He wasn't going to hurt me," she said to their backs.

The older one, Jason, she believed his name was, still took exception, "King Niklaus would not like that any _dog_ talked to you in such a manner."

Tyler's eyes changed fully at the insult, forcing her to put herself between them. Cooling immortal tempers, "Jason! I'm fine, Tyler stop being an ass. Obviously, Klaus thinks I'm his mate, therefore Queen of the Hybrids." She didn't mention that she was pretty sure he was her mate too. Though she wasn't Tyler's mate it didn't mean he didn't still feel she was somehow his property. Which usually pissed her off royally.

Changing the subject, a bit desperately, Matt inquired, "Have you told your aunts where you've been Caroline?"

She hadn't called her aunts yet, which should have been her first call, but something had stopped her from calling, even giving a wide berth from Val Hall. She'd spent the day with Davina in an apartment in the French Quarter, one she usually used when staying with her aunts became too much, "I sent them a note like yours. But I haven't had the chance to go by the manor yet, Matt. I'm sure they're busy." _Let it go, Matt._

As an immortal warrior blessed by Wöden, berserkers saw themselves as protectors of Valkyrie, something her aunts and she often thought hilarious. _As if they needed protection._

"Would you tell them I'm fine, and not to worry about me when you see them?"

Matt nodded, deciding against asking why Caroline didn't tell them herself.

"Good to see you're okay, Care." Hugging her again he retreated from the wall of hybrids who still stood in a line against her back.

Tyler, fool that he was, "You're coming with us Caroline."

"That sounds a little like a command, Tyler. In case, you're not aware, you lost any right to order me to do anything when we broke up." She crossed her arms over her chest, her legs braces slightly apart, her signature don't fuck with me stance.

"It's not safe out here, Caroline." That made her soften, as much as Tyler got on her nerves sometimes, he was still a good friend.

"I'll be fine, Tyler."

Broderick, another of the three hybrids spoke up, "We will look after our queen."

"See I got three hybrids and a witch to keep me safe, not to mention, you know I can bring the pain." She patted the hilt of one of her short swords with a small smile.

Tyler smiled slightly, and with a parting glare at the three hybrids at her back, he left the square.

Turning back to Davina, she ignored the hybrids as she headed for her hideout. She noticed that they were still following her as she left the square, whirling around, "Why are you still following me?"

Jason answered her, "Are we not returning to the compound, my queen?"

"No, we are not. Run along now, I'm sure Klaus is waiting for you." She gestured dismissively with her hands, making one of the hybrid's smother a smirk. She imitated Klaus's hand gestures perfectly, and he was pretty sure it was unintentional.

Turning around, she began striding forward, but they still shadowed her, she whipped around again, "Do you not understand? You can go back to the compound, but that's not my destination."

"The king would have our heads if we left you out here alone."

Caroline nearly screamed, she had plans to accomplish, and they had to be done tonight, plans she could not accomplish with three Hybrid tagging along. She'd see them to the compound and lose her new bodyguards the second she could.

"Fine! We'll stop at the compound first!"she snapped, frustrated and a little anxious at the unnecessary detour. It had been less than a day since Klaus had tricked her into another cage. _I can't trust you…_ she shook her head angrily, the echo of Klaus's cruel words haunting her. Feigning affection for him? Her! Who could lose everything by being with him! She stormed towards the compound, muttering in annoyance.

The three nodded solemnly, and she glanced at Davina who was nervously chewing at her thumbnail, taking her hand, she whispered, "We won't be staying there."

Holding hands congenially, Davina and Caroline headed back to the compound they'd escaped earlier, this time they would arrive with all the cards. Both free from the mystic boundaries, the only way they would be staying is if they chose too. Which based on the last conversation she had with Klaus, wasn't very likely.

Less than ten minutes later, Caroline was pounding on the massive entry doors of the compound. _Please don't let Klaus answer, please_. She wasn't ready to face him, despite all her mental bravado. The doors swung open and Damon stood annoyed in the entryway, based on his rumpled state, and level of irritation, she'd interrupted him and Elena. Smiling at the site of her, Damon shouted, "Blondie! Long time no see."

Rolling his eyes at Damon, who was clearly hoping to provoke a confrontation with her and Klaus. She elbowed him hard in the stomach as she moved past him. Turning to the three hybrids, she gestured to the compound, "Alright, we're here.." she directed at the hybrids trailing her, they immediately retreated into the compound, foolishly believing she was once again trapped within its walls. Snickering slightly, she turned on her heel, and was about to sweep from the compound with Davina at her side, when Damon's amused voice stopped her.

Damon smirked again, "Leaving so soon?"

Narrowing her eyes in annoyance at him, she paused in the doorway just as the parlor doors opened and a haggard Marcel stuck his head out. He looked both relieved and agonized at the sight of Davina, Caroline didn't miss the way he laser focused on her bruises. He stepped towards Davina but she shook her head violently, making his eyes shift again to the black bruises on her throat. In a slightly broken voice, "Can we talk, Davina? In private?" Davina had a painful grasp on Caroline's arm, appearing unwilling or unable to relinquish it.

Davina looked to Caroline as if asking permission, some part of her hoping Caroline would deny her, "I'll be right here." Caroline assured her. Davina had explained how she had gotten the injuries and Caroline honestly believed that Marcel might deserve a second chance with the young witch. Earlier, Caroline had been unable to convince Davina to stay in the compound and knew she could keep a better watch on her if she tagged along. She had been hoping to slowly coax Davina into talking to Marcel, she just hadn't expected it to be so soon.

Davina followed Marcel into the parlor, closing the door softly behind her. _Damn, I have to stay in the compound, in case she still wants to leave._ She would run the risk of a collision with Klaus if Davina's future happiness was at stake. _Best keep myself occupied until then._ She sent a longing look at the night just outside the open door, before slowly closing it.

Glaring at Damon, she asked, "Where's Kat?"

Damon shrugged, his stupid smug smile remaining on his face. "Kol's awake, he's been asking where you were, he wants to talk about Bonnie." Her body stiffened, Damon dangling the one thing she would risk venturing deeper into the compound for. She was hoping to remain in the areas she knew Klaus didn't frequent.

"Where is he?" Her tone left no room for argument.

"He's in the kitchen, gorging on blood bags." Damon obliged, never dropping his knowing smirk. Caroline had known the vampire for less than a day, and already his arrogance grated on her. She much preferred Stefan's soft, supportive comments than Damon's abrasive, harsh truths.

"He's alone?" She winced as her voice broke slightly.

Damon smiled wider, "He's with Stefan."

"Just Stefan?"

"Just Stefan."

"Thanks, Damon." She grumbled.

Sauntering off to the kitchen, she didn't notice Damon's smile turn wicked and how he immediately sped off in the direction of Klaus's study.

Caroline tread carefully to the side of the compound that lead to the kitchen, deliberately avoiding the courtyard. Striding through the door with a confidence she did not feel, she paused briefly to stare at the two vampires sitting there. _He still looks terrible,_ Caroline thought as she caught sight of Kol. Stefan raised his eyebrows at her appearance, "I thought you weren't coming back?" Caroline barely noticed the empty blood bags on the table. _When did she become so used to living with vampires?_ She would have shuddered in revulsion a month ago.

"Forgot my curling iron. Kol, you want to talk about Bonnie?" Her tone indicated the urgency of the situation, hoping to get the information and get out.

Kol's eyes brightened slightly at the mention of his Bride but dimmed almost immediately in remembrance of what she was likely going through gesturing for Caroline to sit at the round breakfast table with him. She wasn't eager to make this a long visit, the longer she was here the more likely it would end in a fight with Klaus but knowing more about Bonnie's capture was essential if she was going to plan a rescue.

"We got captured shortly after we left Damon and Elena's house to head to the compound, they came out of nowhere. We just were not prepared to take on a group that size. Not that it mattered, in the middle of the fighting, Bonnie yelled at me telling something was wrong. I had just grabbed her arms when we both disappeared. Mikael's witches had intended to just grab Bonnie, but I had my hands on her when we disappeared. I killed the witches in short order, but not soon enough for escape. Mikael appeared, and snapped my neck." Kol rubbed his neck as he recalled it. "It ended up lucky for Mikael that I tagged along, Bonnie refused to work for him under any circumstances. So, Mikael tortured me to force her to work for him, she said she couldn't bear to see me in pain. I told her I could handle the pain, but she didn't listen. He knew she was a Bennett witch, and that her spells and protections would prevent Klaus's witches from getting close. After a week passed, she couldn't bear to see me tortured anymore, so she used magic to send me here, alone. She also sent a message with me, she said you're the key to killing Mikael, Caroline. That you're more than a Valkyrie." Kol's voice was heavy with regret and pain, he missed his Bride like a missing limb, would rather go through years of more torture than have left her alone in his father's hands.

She'd heard this before, her aunt Nïx had often talked about the bright lights surrounding her, and that the lights would one day blind the world. But she scoffed at Bonnie's message, "How can I be more than a Valkyrie?"

Kol shrugged, "We have to get her back, soon. She didn't listen to me when I told her not to send me away." He glared in hatred at his regenerated hands, which hadn't been able to stop Mikael.

His concern and desperation, she surprised both Kol and herself, by reaching out and placing her hand on his reassuringly, "She never listens to me either, and we will get her back."

Which was exactly how Klaus found them, when he came bursting through the doorway, less than a second later. Caroline gazing into his brother's eyes, her hand affectionately placed over his. Klaus could barely contain the jealously that ignited, _she would never look at him so fondly again._ _No! She's here must convince her to stay!_ Damon had told him that he might want to wander down to the kitchen, Klaus had been despondent, staring blankly at documents in front of him, it wasn't till Damon said that a certain Valkyrie might have returned did Klaus bolt from the room. He could scarcely believe when her scent flooded him, he had assumed it was just echoes from earlier, taunting him for his unthinking words and actions. Forcing him to remember what he'd done.

Caroline's back was to him, facing Kol and Stefan, he could barely stop himself from clutching her to him. Breathless, he sent a look of anger, pointedly at where Kol's hand held Caroline. Smirking knowingly, Kol still pulled his hands from Caroline, he would have normally enjoyed ribbing Klaus, but the madness in his brother's eyes warned against him pushing it. Caroline stiffened, as if the lightning she caused had bolted down her spine, at Kol's deliberate glance over her shoulder. She knew without looking back, who lurked in the doorway. She kept her back to him, hoping that if she continued ignoring him, he would disappear. Desperately clutching Stefan's hand, she tried to force him to remain in the kitchen to act as a buffer. He didn't though, instead grabbing Kol's arm, and pulling him from the room. "Traitor." She accused under her breath.

Stefan closed the kitchen door behind him, leaving Klaus and Caroline alone. Stiff as a board, she rose from the chair turning slowly around to face him. "Klaus." She nodded curtly, her hands tucked in the pockets of her jeans. _Why did she leave her short swords at the door?_ Because she knew no true threat to her body lay in the house, only a threat to her heart.

He hated that she acted as if they were strangers, he'd woken up with her snuggled in his arms this morning, how had the day turned to such shit? "You left." He's meant to start with apologies, even beg, yet he couldn't stop the way the statement sounded like an accusation.

If it was possible, she stiffened even more, "You imprisoned me, _again._ " She whipped out. Klaus silently rejoiced at the showing of anger, anything was better than her cold formal tone. He could deal with anger, it meant some part of her still cared for him, that he hadn't killed all her feelings towards him.

Stepping forward, unable to bear the awkward distance, he froze, when she crossed her arms defensively. "Caroline, I behaved wrongly." That sounded too formal, was he destined to fuck this up repeatedly? The gaping hole in his stomach seemed to grow wider as she held herself away from him. He had to hold on to the hope she would forgive him, that he hadn't lost her light. He couldn't have lost the one thing he needed more than breath.

Her lips thinned into a small line, "Yes you did. Twice since I've met you, you've imprisoned me. I know when to recognize a toxic relationship." Her tone was acidic and her words were causing true panic to rise. _What if she never forgave him?_

"Toxic relationship? Caroline, I may have acted rashly but we are fated." Again that sounded like a command, or an order. He could tell by the way she recoiled at the statement that he was losing her, again. Desperation was making him into a fool, and if he wasn't careful Caroline would disappear from his life, _forever_. He realized he was going to have to forget a thousand years of betrayals in order to win her back. He would do it, something he hadn't thought possible, because the simple thought of life without her was… unthinkable.

She laughed sarcastically, "Just because we're fated doesn't mean we're actually good together! Or even should be together!" He didn't like the sound of that, his stomach roiling in revolt at the idea.

Ignoring her stiff stance, closing the space between them, he placed his hands on her arms. He honestly couldn't keep his hands off her. She was still stiff, and resistant, but he mentally couldn't function with the space between them. He also knew, she was more likely to listen to him if he could remind her of how perfect it could be between them. She was always more willing to understand him when he was touching her, and at the moment he would use any tool at his disposal to convince her of his sincerity. She shivered involuntarily at his touch on her arms, "I know you don't truly believe that, or you wouldn't have run into my arms." He rolled the dice on the legend being true about a Valkyrie's mate, again exploiting anything and everything to convince her to give him another chance. One last chance, and he would move heaven and hell to be sure he didn't ruin it again.

He waited with bated breath, her reaction confirming what Sage had said, because her eyes flashed in surprise and she gasped in shock. "How do you know about that?" Her voice shaking slightly.

Pulling her into his arms, though she didn't uncross her arms, he couldn't help the gust of relief that coursed through him at her silent confirmation of the legend. "Sage told me, I can't believe how foolish I was." _She truly hadn't been manipulating me, she was actually coming to care for me!_ Could he salvage this?

Caroline relaxed slightly in his arms, dropping her hands to the side. "Klaus…" She didn't pull out of his arms, or tell him to let her go, and he was counting that as a win.

He knew she was softening, he pulled back to look at her face, he could make this right, _he had to._ "Caroline, I let my past color my present, I was convinced you were just feigning affection for me, that you were biding your time until you could leave me. I realized my mistake quickly but you were already gone, and I never regretted anything more. Finding you gone-" he shuddered in horror at the memory, "I'm so sorry for how I've acted. Not only with this but what I said the night before you released Katerina, I understand that your aunts are a part of you, and it was wrong of me to try and force you to chose between us. Will you please give me one more chance? I swear to you, I'll be worth it." He was holding his breath, fearing her answer. He knew he would have to let her go if she couldn't give him another chance and wait hoping she would one day return to him, no matter how long it would take, he would wait millennium for her. He was finally letting her have a true choice on whether she stayed or go. Caroline realized he was holding his breath, and that he was giving her a choice, something that was clearly extremely hard for him to do. But she had trouble placing her trust completely back into his hands, she just kept remembering how he didn't look back when he'd locked her away.

He smiled weakly, but Caroline's eyes flickered silver, her voice low, the hurt in it tied with the grimace of pain on her face, might as well have plunged a sword through his chest. "You imprisoned me without letting me explain or listened when I begged. How do I know you won't do so again?" Her words were barely a whisper.

 _She's softening_ , pulling her luminescent face into his hands, "I swear to you, Caroline, I would never be so foolish again. Finding you gone, was," he swallowed the memory, "it was intolerable, I would never give you a reason to leave me again."

Her eyes turning fully silver, hesitantly, "I didn't want to leave."

Kissing her forehead gently, "You wanted to stay once, do you think you could again?"

"Is this you finally asking me to stay, Klaus?" Had he truly never asked her? Always just expected her to? _Gods_.

Smiling wryly, freezing at the look of intensity on her face, "Caroline," brushing tendrils of hair back from her face, "will you stay here with me, as my queen?"

Smiling weakly, "I'll think about it. On a few conditions."

His heart leaping out of his chest, actively restraining himself from squeezing her in relief. "Anything."

"One, I want to be able to make my own choices, and have you respect them when I do. No more of forcing me to chose. Two, I will be going back to my aunts after all this is over to visit, but you can come with me.. And finally, no more secrets."

"I reserve the right to change your mind regarding choices, but I will respect them if you are firm to them. Otherwise, agreed." He kissed the tip of her nose, and her forehead. Ready to move on, pulling her towards their wing of the compound, stopping when she tugged him back.

"I'm serious, Klaus, no more secrets."

"No more secrets." He promised, kissing her deeply.


End file.
